


那个男孩儿很爱你

by WhiteShiki



Category: Men's Football RPF, criska 卡配罗
Genre: CK向, M/M, 年下攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 86,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteShiki/pseuds/WhiteShiki
Summary: 第一次写CK，还是我最喜欢的年下攻。设定为八岁差，卡配罗初见时卡卡16岁，C罗八岁。有对应各自的真实经历，但在时间线有冲突时有改动，比如卡卡在皇马的时间变成了5年。不想说永远爱他们，只能说，希望明天还像今天一样爱。或者，比今天再多一点。
Relationships: Ricardo "Kaká" Izecson dos Santos Leite/Cristiano Ronaldo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. 第一章 里斯本·初见

**Author's Note:**

> 设定C罗在8岁时遇到16岁的卡卡，而且8岁的C罗已经在里斯本开始青训。两个人各自的时间线都尽量和现实对应，只在交汇时有更改。

“就是克里斯蒂亚诺！就是他！”

球场上，一群刚到上学年龄的男孩子指着他们圈子外面的瘦高男孩儿，大声吵吵着，一旁的教练皱起了眉。

这是里斯本最大的足球俱乐部的青训基地，这群孩子都只有七八岁，是梯队最小的学员。本来就是最调皮的年纪，平时上课就是一群不消停的小魔王，到了球场上更是无法无天，真的教各种规则都是要用吼的。

此时，那个被一群调皮鬼指责的克里斯蒂亚诺，两个月前才从遥远的马德里岛来到这里。毫无疑问，在所有的教练眼中，他有着肉眼可见的超人天分，当然，这也是个倔强的小家伙，就因为同伴们时不时拿他的“乡下口音”开玩笑，他已经跟这群臭小子打了不止一架了，更别提上礼拜索性把宿舍的窗玻璃都打破了。这孩子并不善于打架，却丝毫不认输，到了球场上又特别出众，于是，他似乎引发了这个年纪的小孩子最原始的“恶”：虽然没到太过欺负他的地步，但是有意无意的挤兑和排斥却变成了自然而然。比如还是一遍遍嘲笑他的口音，比如在球场上趁教练不注意对他犯规然后集体反咬他一口，似乎这是一个十分有意思的游戏。

克里斯瞪着那群人，把骂人的话咽了回去——因为一张嘴就会被嘲笑口音，他很火大，但就算他只是个8岁的小男孩儿，也知道简单的愤怒不管用，这似乎是球场带给他的早慧。

“他没有。”一个清朗的声音一下子打破了这边的吵嚷，小孩子们住了嘴，跟着教练的目光望向场边，克里斯也忍不住转身去看。时近入夜，训练场的周围已经亮起了灯，一个修长的身影蒙着黄色的光晕从灌木后站了起来，然后慢慢走到光亮的地方。

“诶，卡卡啊。”教练看到那个人就笑起来，对方的面孔渐渐现了出来，好看得略微有些晃眼。‘

“你好，卡多索教练。”那个被叫卡卡的少年人走近，指了指立在一边还在运气的克里斯，“我刚才一直在那边的灯底下看书，他们在踢球时我就在看，这孩子没有犯规。”他又看了眼那群显出心虚样子的孩子，“小孩子们开玩笑罢了，不过……说谎也不好哦。”

卡多索教练扫了一眼孩子们，就笑着对卡卡说：“好了，我知道了。不过你别在这看书了，小心眼睛。”

卡卡笑着把手里的书塞回书包，随便又聊了几句，就准备离开。在那之前，那群孩子早就一哄而散各自去练球，直到卡卡要走开时，才听到一个声音，“喂……”

他转过头，看到那个被叫做克里斯蒂亚诺的孩子抱着球跑过来，跑近了似乎又不知道该说什么。认真想了想，克里斯很郑重地说：“谢谢你，卡……大哥哥。”

卡卡笑了笑，对他摆摆手，就径自走开了。

第二天，卡卡还是在这个时间，在这个地方看书，刚翻了几页，就听到身后传来窸窸窣窣的声音。他一扭头，就看到一个小脑袋从球场边的灌木丛里探出来，“那个，大哥哥……”

卡卡愣了几秒，“哦，你是，克里斯蒂亚诺，对吧？你好。”

他很自然地对着小小的克里斯伸出了手，克里斯之前还没遇到有人好像对待大人一样的对自己，反应了一下，才犹犹豫豫地伸出小手，被卡卡那双修长的大手握住，轻轻地晃了晃，“你好。”

白天在去上课前，克里斯找到了卡多索教练，好奇地问起，昨天那个帮他解围的特别好看的大哥哥到底是谁，这才知道，几天前俱乐部来了一支从巴西圣保罗来的俱乐部青年队做学习和访问，卡卡就是这支U18队中的一员。俱乐部之间的访问在两支俱乐部间早已是传统，卡卡也是连续第二年作为球队代表来到里斯本。去年的时候，卡多索教练就对这个看起来格外斯文漂亮，但一到球场上就表现得特别出众的巴西男孩儿印象深刻，还对俱乐部青训的负责人开玩笑说，要不要把这孩子赶紧买进来。负责人则表示那是对方的宝贝，而且还在读书，不要说买过来，哪天不踢球直接去读大学都是有可能的。所以今年看到随队到访的球队里还有卡卡，卡多索教练还是很开心的。

说起看中的好苗子就话很多，大概是所有青训教练的通病。不过从卡多索的絮絮叨叨里，八岁的克里斯倒是捕捉到了关键信息，就是这个巴西来的漂亮大哥哥是个读书很好踢球也很好的人，而且因为球技太过出色，他虽然是跟着U18来访的，但是今年也只有16岁。

此时，卡卡就坐在球场边的照明灯下，胸前还揣着电筒照着膝盖上的书本。克里斯好奇地扒着灌木看过去，“大哥哥，你在看什么啊？”

“我在写作业。”

“啊？你这么大了还要写作业？”

“对啊。”卡卡颇为苦恼地挠了挠头，“回去以后我在学校还要考试，要是通不过，我爸就不许我踢球了。”

克里斯睁大了眼睛——他想起学校老师几乎要跳脚让妈妈带他去找俱乐部踢球，他那时就想，自己终于不用再读书考试了，于是此时他对卡卡充满了无限的同情。

“对了啊，”卡卡说着就合上了手里的书，“你的队友，是不是欺负你？”

“他们啊，”克里斯满脸的不在乎，“他们哪有本事欺负我。”这倒不是克里斯嘴硬，主要是他的球技确实出类拔萃，很受教练喜爱，这让他对那所谓的挤兑根本就瞧不上，他才没兴趣理一群手下败将的小心眼儿。

卡卡饶有兴趣地看着面前的这个小家伙：虽然一看就是个倔强的小孩儿，但似乎很有分主次的天分，所以不会太过因为那些小把戏而计较。昨天看了他踢球的样子，真的是比同龄人强太多了。

“不过……”克里斯的小眉头终于还是皱了起来，“大哥哥……那个……”

“什么？”

“我，我说话，真的很好笑吗？”

卡卡呆了下，这才反应过来，克里斯在说话的时候，确实带着些奇怪的口音。虽然都是说葡萄牙语，但是巴西的官方通用葡语跟葡萄牙的官话还是有些不同，所以在卡卡听来克里斯说话虽然发音有些奇怪，倒没觉得有什么好笑的。他想着，就拿出书包里的葡语课本，翻开最前面的几页，举到克里斯面前，“你把这几个音念一下。”

也是奇怪，最近克里斯最在意的就是别人嘲笑自己说话，但如今卡卡让他念出来，倒也不怕了。卡卡听了听，就对克里斯招招手，“你过来，我教你。”

“哦！”克里斯没有半分犹豫，就越过灌木靠到卡卡身边。卡卡察觉天色暗了下来，看了看头顶亮起来的灯，又把手电筒举高了些，对克里斯说，“坐过来，不然眼睛会受不了。”

俱乐部为来访的球队安排的宿舍并不是个读书的好地方，楼里的活动区也被打游戏的队友占据，毕竟谁会想到足球队的孩子还要温习功课呢，所以卡卡才会自己带着电筒，到场边的灯下看书。他示意克里斯坐到自己怀里，这样就能借着两处光源看清楚书上的字。克里斯却突然想起自己刚练完球就跑来了，他看着卡卡一身干净的红白相间的球衣，就赶紧摇了摇头，还偷偷把脏兮兮的小手儿往背后藏。

卡卡笑了笑，顺手把身旁的矿泉水拿过来，倒在从书包里拉出来的毛巾上。接着他一把将克里斯拉过来，开始给他擦那双汗津津的手，还有挂着泥道子的小脸儿。克里斯一时有些愣怔，毕竟自从离开了马德拉的家，就再也没人这么照顾他了。

这么一愣神的功夫卡卡已经把他的脸和手擦得干干净净，也不管他身上的球衣还汗湿着，就把他拉到怀里。克里斯只觉得卡卡的声音从头顶传来，然后把那本书在他的面前摊开，拉起他的小手指戳着那些字母，“克里斯，跟我念几次，你就会了，没事，发音这个东西，很简单的。”

克里斯觉得卡卡比他的那些老师教的都要好，在跟着读了几次之后，他忍不住偏头问：“大哥哥，你怎么会这么多东西啊？”

“你说标准的葡语发音吗？因为我妈妈是葡萄牙语的老师，虽然还是有些区别，但是最基础的读音都差不多。”

“哦……你明天还会教我吗？”

“可以啊，到我离开里斯本前，我都可以教你，你明天还是这个时间来吧。”

“那……比今天这时间晚一点行吗？”

“嗯？可以。你是有事吗？”

“没事……我想先洗个澡再来……”

“噗……好。”  
 **TBC**


	2. 第二章 约定

这天，是卡卡代表的来访球队和克里斯所在俱乐部U18梯队打友谊赛的日子。因为这是两队的传统，也在当地有一定的名气，所以在那天还有不少观众。克里斯和队友们坐在前排俱乐部为他们这批小球员留的位置上，他特意选了个最靠前的位置，当两队进了场，看到卡卡从通道里出来，他兴奋地大叫：“卡卡！大哥哥！”

其实他这声已经被淹没在全场的欢呼声中，毕竟是自家主场，还有很多队员的家人都来看，所以加油声明显很大。很神奇的，卡卡似乎真的听到了克里斯的声音，目光扫了过来，对着他笑了笑，还伸出一根手指放在唇边。

克里斯吐了吐舌头：过去的五天，他都在那个固定的时间找卡卡帮他纠正葡萄牙语的发音，也习惯了坐在他怀里，认真地看着书上的字母，感受着卡卡的声音从头顶传来，还有他的下巴擦过自己头顶的触觉。不过从立场上说，今天的卡卡属于对手俱乐部，克里斯太过明目张胆的加油确实不太合适。

稍微走神间，场上的比赛开始了。这是克里斯第一次看到卡卡踢球，也终于知道为什么卡多索教练会那么欣赏他。克里斯那时还小，还说不出太多技术上的东西，他只知道卡卡跑起来好像飞，又快又轻盈，几乎是轻易突破了对手的中场。而阻挡他的，似乎只有犯规。老实说，被一个小自己两岁的男孩子如此轻易的突破，对于任何一个球员都是很没面子的事，对年轻的男孩子更是如此。于是防守的动作越来越大，把克里斯看得心都提到了嗓子眼儿。

一声短促的哨声，第N次被放倒在地的卡卡没有在第一时间爬起来。那个防守他的队员气喘吁吁地叉着腰站在那儿，几乎是挑衅地说：“嘿，怎么了？长得就像个姑娘，果然也像个姑娘一样怕疼到扛不住了吗？扛不住就下去吧！”

“去NMD说什么呢！”身后有卡卡的队友冲了过来——十分钟前卡卡就是和这个球员发生了冲突，当时卡卡有些着急，推了对方一下，因此吃了黄牌。此时裁判也跑过去平息冲突，观众席上响起了一片哄闹和口哨声，只有克里斯的注意力全都在卡卡身上：他看到卡卡低着头整理了下护腿板，又摸了摸脚踝，然后用力一撑就站了起来。

剩余的比赛时间里，卡卡所在的球队——或者说，是卡卡接管了比赛，所有的犯规再没有对他起到作用，他灵巧地跑动和鬼魅般地穿插让对手狼狈不堪，虽然他没有进球，但是主导了球队所有的进攻，最终让对手的后卫忙中出错把他的传中挡进自家大门。

比赛结束了，虽然没有看到自己的孩子们得胜，但在场的家长们还是很高兴的，而来观战的其他观众也因为看到一场不错的比赛，在不爽中带着一份满足。卡卡自然是吸引了很多人的目光，而那个不小心制造了乌龙球的人则沮丧地蹲在球门后。他刚才差点被队友骂死，现在连头都不想抬。

克里斯看到卡卡向场边走来，刚想叫他，却看到卡卡转了弯朝球门后走去。克里斯也从观众席跳下，跟着跑了过去。

卡卡伸手拍了拍那个沮丧地蹲在球门后的对手：“嘿，你的队友都去跟观众致意了，你应该过去的。”

那个人吃惊地抬起头，看向伸手拉他的巴西少年，“没关系，”卡卡笑得很真诚，“他们没有再生气了，其实你的队友们一直在等你，只是不好意思过来叫你，快过去吧。”

等到把目光从场中收回来，卡卡才看到克里斯就站在不远处，眼睛亮亮地望着他。他赶紧跑过去，在克里斯伸出手的时候把他接住，蹲下身子看着他，“你怎么现在跑来了？昨天不是说好了比赛后在球场外见吗？”

卡卡是担心克里斯太明显地支持对手又会让他的队友冒出坏主意，克里斯却是毫不在意地摇摇头，“都说了你不用担心这个啦！”那张小脸儿上挂着有点臭屁的笑，“没人有本事欺负我，你相信我！”

卡卡被克里斯的话逗笑了，而面前的小男孩儿表情又瞬间变得有点落寞，“怎么了？”

“我太笨了，这些日子居然没让你带我踢球。”克里斯皱着眉头，是啊，怎么之前就没想到呢？难道是卡卡太不像个踢球的了？自己真笨啊，卡多索教练明明说过卡卡踢球很好的啊……

“没关系，还有机会啊。”卡卡安慰地说。

“你别哄我了，你们明天就要走了……”一想到这个事实，克里斯心里就空落落的。

卡卡看着小男孩儿显得闷闷不乐的脸，认真想了想，就说：“克里斯，明年我应该就能高中毕业了，只要拿到毕业证，我就可以一心踢球了。所以，明年，我应该还会再来。”

“真的？！”克里斯的眼睛亮了。

‘真的。”

“那就说好了哦！”

“嗯，一言为定！”

卡卡没有食言，第二年的这个时候，克里斯在得知巴西那所俱乐部的梯队来访的消息后，就跑去俱乐部门口，盯着从大巴下来的队伍，卡卡果然就在其中。没有事先约定，他们就在老时间老地方见了面。

“克里斯，你长个子了啊？”卡卡笑着揉了揉克里斯的头发，然后用手掌在他头顶比了下。

“可是……”克里斯把胳膊从卡卡腰上松开，抬头看了看那张越发好看的脸，“你也长个子了吧？这么一看我好像根本就没长多少一样……”

“没关系啊，你还会再长，早晚会和我一样高的！”卡卡忍不住捏了捏克里斯的脸。

“应该是比你更高才对！”克里斯很不满地把那只柔软的手挡开，却又被卡卡捧住了脸，“嗯，让我看看克里斯除了变高还有什么变化？”

“还、还有什么变化？”克里斯好奇地扬着脸——卡卡低下头，他看得太仔细，克里斯都从那双黑耀石般清澈的眼眸里看到自己的倒影。

“嗯……又变帅了呀！”卡卡笑嘻嘻的，“克里斯果然是个小帅哥啊。”

克里斯挠了挠脑袋，小嘴一撇，“本来嘛，我就是很帅的，我妈妈和我姐姐都这么说。”

“嘁～～～小小年纪还挺自恋！”

“什么叫自恋啊？”

“呃没什么……”

“对了你上次说这次来了就和我一起踢球的！”

“哦哦没问题！现在就开始！”

一周后就是梯队内部训练赛的时间，卡卡特意来到场边看比赛。如他所想，一年的时间克里斯的成长更为明显，在球场上无论是直接对抗还是带球，这个不过9岁的孩子展现出的技艺和意识，简直是要把同龄人远远地甩开，看得人赏心悦目。

那场比赛克里斯进了三个球，比赛结束之后立刻跑到了场边。卡卡很轻松地用胳膊一捞，就把克里斯抱了起来，任由怀里这个小男孩搂着自己的脖子开心得不行。

“噫——克里斯撒娇鬼！撒娇鬼才要人抱！”

一片还有些稚嫩的声音响了起来，卡卡稍微侧了侧头，就看到克里斯的那群队友在起哄。克里斯只是稍微扭了下脸，皱了皱鼻子，却没有从卡卡的怀里跳出来。

他才不在乎那群家伙的话，尤其是经过了昨晚，他就更不在乎了。

其实，今天的比赛本来还应该有个人来看，那就是克里斯的妈妈。他已经整整三个月没见到妈妈了，所以一直盼着这天。但是前两天却被通知去宿舍一楼的公共区接来自家里的电话，妈妈告诉他爸爸心脏不舒服，因为要留下照顾他，所以不能来看他的比赛了。克里斯真的特别特别失望，失望到即使忍了一天还是没忍住眼泪，昨天傍晚就跑出去哭。

克里斯难过到甚至忘了和卡卡的约定，而躲着哭的地方离每次和卡卡碰面的地方不远，于是被卡卡找到的时候，他觉得自己又丢脸又尴尬——就算只有9岁，克里斯也知道男孩子不能随便哭，不然他就不会跑出宿舍了，他才不要那群讨厌鬼看到自己掉眼泪。所以在卡卡面前他很想忍住，但根本没用，反倒是抽嗒得更厉害了。

卡卡没急着问他为什么哭，而是把他抱在怀里，然后轻轻地拍着他的背，让他抽噎得没那么难受。等到好不容易能说话了，克里斯才特别不好意思地告诉卡卡自己哭的原因。

“这有什么不好意思的啊，想家想妈妈又不丢脸。”卡卡用手指把克里斯脸上的泪痕擦去，“你知道吗？我从小到大，踢球读书都没有离家太远，我爸爸妈妈为了陪着我，就算我要去很远的地方，也要带着弟弟陪我搬家。别说像你这么大的时候，就算现在，我离开家太久也很想他们呢。”他忍不住又把克里斯抱紧，“所以啊，克里斯这么小就离家那么远，还要自己照顾自己，真的很了不起。”

“你说真的？”克里斯把脸埋在卡卡的怀里，瓮声瓮气地问。

“当然了，克里斯就是特别了不起。”

卡卡的声音似乎是从他胸膛传到了自己的身体里，克里斯觉得很舒服，却被这种感觉惹得泪意又冒了出来，“卡卡……我三个月没见到家里人了……”

“嗯。”

“队友的家里人都来过了，就我没有……我想妈妈……”

“我明白……没关系，因为想妈妈哭鼻子，不丢人。哭吧，我给你保密。”

克里斯不记得自己在那个温暖的怀里哭了多久，卡卡那年也只有17岁，但是在克里斯的感觉里，那个胸膛无比的可靠，也充满了让人安心的力量。

克里斯觉得自己会喜欢这个感觉也没什么，所以就在此刻，就算所有人都在嘲笑他爱撒娇，他也只想独占着这个怀抱不撒手。

卡卡看着克里斯倔强地咬住嘴唇，就笑了笑，用一边的胳膊把克里斯托住，然后另一只手从口袋里抓出一把包装得好像钻石般闪闪发亮的水果糖，向不远处的男孩子们扬了扬，“来，请你们吃。”

孩子永远抗拒不了这些又好吃又好看的东西，只是犹豫了下就聚拢过来，把卡卡口袋里的糖搜刮殆尽，七嘴八舌地说着“谢谢大哥哥“，就嬉闹着跑远了。

“嘁，你干嘛要请他们吃——“克里斯两只手依旧搂着卡卡的脖子，抗议的话还没说完，嘴里就突然涌进一股香甜的味道。卡卡把一块巧克力塞到他嘴里，笑笑地说：“这是给你的。放心，我这边的口袋里还有，都给你留着。“

克里斯眨了眨眼，忍住没有笑得太得意。

“你明年还来吗？”

“如果我进了一线队，可能就来不了了。”

“那……还是进一线队重要……”

“喂，别难过啊。”

“我没难过啊！你能进一线队我难过什么啊！”

“那就好。”

“我就是会想你的……不过！过几年我也能跟着俱乐部去圣保罗交流了！到那时你要来看我！”

“你放心，我每次来里斯本都去看一个住在这边的远房亲戚，就算我进了一线队，我来探亲时也会来看你的。”

“真的？！”

“真的。傻小子，不要一边大声说话一边掉眼泪啊……”

“没……我才没有！”

“好好，没有……”

**TBC**


	3. 第三章 你很重要

其实，克里斯已经做好了今年见不到卡卡的准备。但不知道为什么，在看到那支来访的队伍时，会突然产生了那么多的不安。

在那个习惯的时间，他还是跑去了老地方，虽然预料得到是见不到自己想见的人的。但他看到一个皮肤黑黑的男孩子站在那儿，在看到他的一刻又看了眼手机里的照片确认，然后松了一口气：“你是克里斯蒂亚诺对吧？”

“对。”

“我叫巴普蒂斯塔，是卡卡的队友，也是他哥们儿。”那个人往前走了几步，把手里的东西递过来，“我来之前卡卡就对我说，要带礼物给你，拿着吧。”

克里斯没有接，只用那双乌溜溜的大眼睛对着那个自称是卡卡队友的人，直到把巴普蒂斯塔看到不自在，“怎，怎么了啊……”这孩子的眼睛怎么如此的干净又深，简直有着让人无所遁形的力量。

“卡卡他，还好吗？”克里斯很认真地问。

“他啊，很好啊……”

“他进一线队了吗？”

“进，进了啊，他踢得那么好……”

“真的吗？”

巴普蒂斯塔真的被问慌了，他甚至想抽自己一巴掌：对方只是个小孩儿，他怎么就这么慌啊！或许也是因为卡卡的情况，他这次离开得就很不安，所以完全禁不住别人问，他甚至不知道怎么面对一个10岁的孩子撒谎。

“真的吗？”克里斯又问了一次。

似乎是放弃了般，巴普蒂斯塔整个人一下子就蔫了，他往前走了几步，把东西强行塞到克里斯的怀里，“不是真的。卡卡，现在医院躺着呢……”

就在他出发准备随队来里斯本的一周前，已经入选俱乐部一线队的卡卡趁着休假去游泳，结果跳水进泳池时后脑不小心撞到了泳池底部，当时以为没大事，却在转天的训练中突然昏倒，立刻就被送去医院了。

“医生说会全力医治他，但是……”巴普蒂斯塔十分沮丧，“卡卡可能会瘫痪了……”

克里斯愣愣的，脑子里反应了半天瘫痪这个词，直到对方快要哭出来的补充：“就是不仅不能踢球，连走路都不行了……”

巴普蒂斯塔觉得自己要完蛋了，一定会被卡卡骂死，因为自从他说了真相，那个孩子就久久没有说话，跟被抽走了魂一样。他完全没预料到这个情况，真怕这孩子就此傻了，到时不仅没办法跟卡卡交待，估计这家俱乐部也要跟他算账。还好，克里斯随后动了动，接着突然对他说：“你等等我！我去宿舍拿东西！”然后就飞快地抱着拿到的东西跑开了。

巴普蒂斯塔一时不知道该怎么办，在原地转了十几圈后，终于看到那个小小的身影飞奔回来。克里斯紧紧抱着一个东西跑近，差点撞到巴普蒂斯塔的身上，在被扶住后，就气喘吁吁地怀里的盒子塞到对方手里，“等、等你回去，把这个给卡卡吧，可、可以吗？”

一个月后。

当听到宿管说有他的长途，克里斯认真想了下，这不是家里人给他电话的日子。下一秒，心跳突然就加快，于是他迅速跑到了一楼，跑到了其中一个隔间里抓起留给自己的电话。

“克里斯，我是卡卡。”

一个好像从天上飘来的声音闯进耳朵，克里斯的心忽悠一下子被提起，又一下子落下来，在家里荡秋千的感觉笼罩了他，几乎让他说不出话。

“大哥哥……卡卡……”

“是我。”

“嗯……”

“克里斯，我是从病房偷跑出来的，打国际长途很贵，电话卡里的钱不多，所以，你不要哭了啊……”

上周，还躺在病床上的卡卡从好友手里拿到了从葡萄牙里斯本千里迢迢带回来的礼物：那里面是五颜六色的贝壳——克里斯告诉过他，自己的家乡马德拉岛有这世界最特别、最漂亮的贝壳，他只要在家时，就会在天不亮时跑去海边，每天都会捡到一两个与众不同的。那个盒子是卡卡当初送克里斯巧克力时用来装糖果的，而到他手里时，里面已经躺满了自己以前就算在巴西利亚的海边都没有见过的贝壳，犹如满满一盒珍贵的宝石。

直到终于能离开床，卡卡觉得自己无论如何都要给克里斯打电话。这个电话本来是当初为了其他事记下来的，他甚至都没想过会去打。而今他已无法否认，那个跟他隔着千山外水的葡萄牙小男孩儿带给自己的震撼。

不知道为什么，卡卡一直很有和小孩子相处的天分，即使他自己也还是个孩子。他有个比自己小三岁的弟弟，小时候也因为一言不合领教过他的暴揍。奇怪的是，刚过了14岁，卡卡就显示出了远多于同龄人的对于幼小者的耐心和包容，无论是跟着教会去当地的孤儿院，还是作为俱乐部的亲善小使者探访圣保罗的贫民窟，这个长得好像天使一样的大男孩，似乎也有和天使一样的纯善。

做这一切都是卡卡发自内心的，他也从没想过会得到任何的反馈，毕竟面对的都是比自己更小的孩子。小孩儿嘛，总是健忘的，除了家人，外人对他们的好不过是塞到嘴里的糖果，吃掉了也就不记得了。然而直到他把那盒贝壳抱在怀里，才意识到那个叫克里斯的孩子，到底是怎样把他给予的一切善意都放在心里。他甚至来不及责怪朋友泄露了秘密，只是在想，只要能爬起来，一定要打电话给克里斯，让那个孩子别再担心。

“你，你好了吗……”

电话那边是努力压着抽噎的声音，听得卡卡有些鼻酸。他深呼吸了一下，压抑了下翻滚的情绪，才轻轻地回答：“好了，医生说，我没大问题了，只要好好养着，很快就会好。不仅能走路，还能继续踢球。”

“你没骗人？！”

“没。我保证。之后我只要有空，就会去看你。不是跟俱乐部去，就我一个人去。”

“嗯……卡卡？”

“什么？”

“你，你要是再游泳，就别跳水了吧？”

“。。。噗——”

“有什么好笑的！”

“好好好我错了，不好笑。”

“还有，”很清晰的吸溜鼻子的声音，“你快回去躺着吧，教练说过，伤了脖子就是伤了颈椎，需要好好躺着休息。”

“好……你还有什么要说的吗？”

“……我很想你。”

有点抱歉的是，这次卡卡还是让克里斯又等了一年，因为出院后就投入了恢复训练，重新回到了一线队，没多久就代表球队出场打了重要比赛，然后就是进球、变得小有名气、踢更多的比赛、接受采访、继续踢球、进球、得奖……日子过得格外的快，卡卡也只有打电话过去。还好克里斯说，卡多索教练一直在关注卡卡的成长，所以一直从巴西的朋友那里得到圣保罗当地的报纸，卡卡的所有报道都在那上面，他看完了就会拿给克里斯看，后来索性都送给了克里斯，被他当做了宝贝小心翼翼地藏在抽屉里。

直到重逢的那一刻，克里斯忍住了没有立刻扑到卡卡怀里，而是用力把卡卡拽低。11岁的克里斯已经比之前长高了一大截，在19岁的卡卡面前，终于不再像完全没长多少。等卡卡蹲在面前，克里斯小心翼翼地把手指放在了他的脖子上——卡卡觉得后颈处那温柔的小小手指似乎在微微发抖，带得他的心都开始颤动。

“教练说，要是脖子受伤了，应该是在这里。”克里斯认真地说，然后手指缓缓滑动，“你到底撞到哪里了啊？”

卡卡万万没想到好不容易刚一见面克里斯会问他这个，不禁笑起来，就把手伸到脖子后面，引导着克里斯慢慢挪到了其中一段，“医生说，是这里。”

克里斯的指肚似乎是跳了下，接着就非常小心地按了按，再抚了几下，“还疼吗？”

“早不疼了，还疼的话我怎么踢球啊。”

似乎终于心满意足，克里斯点了点头，“那就好。”眼睛却因为心情放松立刻就湿了，“那个，你踢得很好，教练说的……不是，我也看了……是报纸……”小男孩儿还是不想被看到自己随随便便哭，更别说面前的这个人一年前还在病床上躺着。

卡卡突然觉得胸口发热，于是他轻轻跪在了地上，然后把克里斯整个拉到了怀里，“克里斯，谢谢你……”

“谢我干吗……”又是那种熟悉的、死撑的、不让人听出来在哭的瓮声瓮气，“你该谢谢的是医生好吧？”

“我谢过医生了啊，但还是要谢谢你。贝壳很好看。”

“……当然了，我捡了整个暑假呢……”

“嗯。”

“天不亮就跑去捡，一直捡到太阳出来，我都被晒脱皮了……”

“哦。”

“结果你居然把自己摔伤了……居然去游泳都能受伤，卡卡你是个大笨蛋……”

“呃，我不反对……”

“吓死我了555555~~~~”

虽然还是觉得很丢脸，但是克里斯知道，他有在这个人肩头哭个够的权利。直到眼泪终于止住了，卡卡才放开他，认真地看着他的脸，却毫无预兆地粲然一笑，“克里斯，你们是不是从明天开始放三天假啊？”

“是，是啊……”克里斯赶紧把脸上的泪擦干净，“住在里斯本的队友都回家了……不过！我都11岁了！不会再因为妈妈不来看我就哭了！”

“谁问你这个了！”卡卡在他的脑门上弹了一下，“我明天带你出去玩吧？”

“好……哎哟！”克里斯的反射弧度难得这么长，“你弹得太用力啦！疼！”

此时卡卡已经站了起来，正准备转身，听他这么一叫，就又转回身，笑嘻嘻地用大手从他的头顶一直揉到脸，非常不认真地道歉：“哎呀不好意思手重了！”

克里斯恼火地想拨扒拉开那双手，下一秒，卡卡却已经把他的头发拨开，把一个吻印在了他的额头上，然后才问：“还疼吗？”

“……不，不疼了。”

**TBC**


	4. 第四章 两个人的游乐场·长腿哥哥

“你再这样我就不和你玩了！”

在第NNNNN+1次被卡卡抓住后，克里斯终于忍不住抗议，已经把他拦腰提起来的卡卡几乎笑得停不下来。

今天被卡卡带出来后，克里斯才知道去的是一个大型的嘉年华活动现场。某个著名的跨国娱乐公司这几年在全世界巡回举办这个项目，一个月前到了里斯本，在搭建好娱乐设施后，这段时间面对公众开放游玩。大部分的内容是克里斯以前完全没玩过的，不说在马德拉岛上根本不会有，他自从来到里斯本，当地的游乐场也没去过几次，这一次被卡卡带来，像进了一个巨大的探险迷宫。

一般来说带小男孩儿来这样的地方是件很累人的事，但卡卡完全没有这个感觉，至于原因嘛……克里斯觉得是这人比自己还喜欢游乐场。光是各个环节和设施卡卡就可以玩得兴高采烈，更别提在地形复杂的园中穿行，就算克里斯跑得再快，都能被卡卡捉住。偏偏他还故意放克里斯先跑，然后再后发制人地把他捉住，还没完没了乐此不疲——克里斯已经严重怀疑自己不是来玩儿的，而是被玩了！

终于被放到了地上，克里斯却被卡卡握着肩膀转过去，“去年我特意买了大一号的衣服让我哥们送来，怎么今年就变这么短了啊？”他仔细地帮克里斯把牛仔上衣的下摆拉好，然后把明显短了一块儿的袖子和牛仔裤的裤腿拽了拽，“算了，别再穿了，我一会儿带你去买新的。”

“不要！”克里斯拒绝得格外干脆，还把胳膊从卡卡的手里抽出来，又小心地整理了下自己的衣服，“上次就算了，以后我自己买。”

卡卡看了看他，挠了下脑袋，“哦。”然后又把手伸进口袋，拿出来一堆花花绿绿的票券，“这是玩了那么多项目给的兑换券，不换掉就浪费了啊。”

克里斯一听，就把他的手拉过来，“那就用掉嘛。”

两个人跑去兑换商店，卡卡把那些卡券好像扑克牌一样的铺在柜台上，然后对柜台后的女孩子灿烂一笑，“麻烦你看下，这些能换什么？”

那个明显是出来打工的学生妹被卡卡的一笑搞得满脸通红，赶紧低下头手忙脚乱地整理着那些票券，突然就叫了声：“哎呀，居然有一张隐藏卡！”

“什么隐藏卡？”克里斯和卡卡好奇地一起探头去看。

学生妹拿起其中一张翻过来，背面1/3处都是红色的，她小心翼翼地刮开那部分，接着就好像自己中奖了一样地叫起来：“这张的积分可以按规则加倍，是你拿来的其他卡积分总和还要乘十！”

卡卡似乎也被自己的好运气惊到了，接着就问：“奖品有什么？”

兑换的奖品按照价格高低摆在一个巨大的货架上，卡卡低头对克里斯说：“这些都不是用钱的，你总可以要了吧？”

即使自尊心再爆表，此时11岁的克里斯也想不起来要说，嘉年华的门票和其他花销都是卡卡掏的，因为，他很喜欢卡卡送他礼物，不然也不会宝贝到这套衣服都小了才舍得拿出来穿。

克里斯仰头看了看，就踮起脚尖指了指最上面一层，“我可以要那个包吗？”

那是一个知名户外品牌的休闲背包，深褐色，看起来很酷。只是卡卡拿下来才发现问题：“这对你会不会太大了？”

这个包的确很大，克里斯试着背了下，最下面的一节带子几乎垂到地，“很好啊，”克里斯显得很满意，还特意背着蹦了几下，“这下我可以背很久了。”

回去的路上两个人先是走了一段路，背包暂时被卡卡拎在手里，克里斯则在认真地吃着一个菠萝味道的甜筒。

“你怎么不吃啊？”甜筒都快吃到底了克里斯才意识到这个问题，好奇地歪头问卡卡。

“今天晚饭已经吃了甜食，不能再吃了。”卡卡回答着，语气里居然是比几岁大的小孩儿还要明显的失落。

“哦。”克里斯点了点头，就把最后一点脆皮丢进嘴里，“离车站还有多远啊？”

“还要走一会儿，累了？”

“没有……”本来不会这么累的，但是被卡卡追着跑着闹了一天，克里斯体力再好也比不过一个大他8岁的男人啊。

卡卡瞥过来一眼，就把手里的包往小男孩儿身上一背，然后在他面前蹲了下来，“上来吧。”

“啊？”

“啊什么，放心，到车站前就把你放下来，不会被人看到你这么大了还要人背。”

“……我不——”

“克里斯，上来。”

卡卡的话大概是咒语，克里斯立刻放弃嘴硬，老老实实地趴在了卡卡的背上。

卡卡似乎没怎么感受到克里斯的重量，走得很是轻松。19岁的大男孩儿有着厚实又强壮的背脊，这是只看他那张好看的脸时完全察觉不到的。他不时用手往上托几下克里斯的屁股，还侧头和他说话。克里斯感觉着自己的腿在半空微微地晃啊晃的，世界忽然变得又轻又暖像一大朵的云，让人有种永远这么走下去的期待。

“卡卡……”

“嗯？”

“你累吗？”

“不累。”

“哦……”

“你啊，”卡卡笑着又扭过脸，“想和我说什么？”

此时路灯映在了卡卡明亮的眼瞳里，更衬得他的眸子亮得惊人，被妥帖地护在背上的小男孩儿也一时找不到形容词去描述这种……或许只能叫做美的东西。

克里斯把圈在卡卡脖子上的胳膊又收了收，才说：“卡卡，我明年就12岁了。”

“嗯，我知道，想要什么生日礼物？”

“我不是说这个！满了12岁我就能跟着俱乐部去圣保罗访问了！”

“真的？”其实卡卡已经听卡多索教练提到这件事了，但他现在觉得还是装不知道的好，因为从他的角度看过去，背上的男孩儿兴奋得整张脸都亮了起来，好像能在暗夜里闪闪发光。

“当然！我才不会骗你！”克里斯得意地说着，突然又显得小心翼翼地，“如果，你那时候还在巴西，能不能——”

“我会去接你的，然后请你来我家吃饭。”卡卡干脆地说，倒让克里斯反应了半天。卡卡被他的样子逗笑了，“干吗这表情，我也没骗你。”

“好呀！”克里斯开心得忍不住甩了两下腿，才意识到自己在卡卡背上，赶紧停止了动作。此时，身边掠过一辆小小的车，是那种卖杂货和玩具的，看起来是已经打烊了，但还放着叮叮咚咚的音乐，在夜晚听起来悠长又倦怠，惹得克里斯忍不住打了个呵欠。

“困了？”

“有一点儿……”

“那就休息下吧，到了我叫你。”

克里斯听到这句话，就把脑袋侧着贴在卡卡的肩上，在闭上眼睛的时候低声叫了句：“卡卡……”

“什么？”

“谢谢你今天带我出来玩儿……”

卡卡听到这句话，微微地笑起来。他扭过脸：背上的男孩儿似乎还散发着甜筒的味道。他轻吻了下克里斯的额头，“不客气。睡吧。”

那天的路有多短呢？就好像一瞬，只是一个瞌睡的时间。那天的路又有多长呢？长到入了男孩儿的梦，从此以后，做了很多年……

**TBC**


	5. 第五章 因为他是卡卡

一年后。圣保罗。

当卡卡把克里斯从俱乐部的训练基地接走时，所有人的注目礼并不是因为刚从广告片场赶过来的他还没来得及换下衬衫西裤，不是因为胸前半松的丝质领带被风吹起的弧度，也不是他摘下墨镜后眼角眉梢流淌出的笑意。

仅仅是因为，他是卡卡。

不过一年的时间，当初那个一边拿着高中文凭，一边拿着巴甲联赛最佳新人的卡卡，就不再只是南美足坛关注的新人。这一年来，克里斯在葡萄牙已经不需要刻意去找，就可以隔三差五看到卡卡的消息。不仅仅是欧洲俱乐部开始纷纷关注他的成长，今年还是世界杯年，人们都在猜测巴西国家队会不会带着这个长着一张未成年脸的奇才前往每个足球运动员最为向往的舞台，毕竟，此时的巴西队简直可以用人才过剩来形容，替补阵容都能代表一个国家打进世界杯。

其实前年卡卡就完成了从巴西青年队到国家队的越级跳，不过他到底能不能参加世界杯却还要等这几天的消息。而卡卡此时在国际足坛也算有了自己的影响力，再加上他那张放到大银幕上都可以迷倒众生的脸，这样的卡卡亲自出现在场边，来接一个现在还是名不经传的12岁葡萄牙小球员，这不引发注目礼才奇怪。

直到驾车离开基地的时候，刚才还在忙着打电话的卡卡才醒悟过来，有点抱歉地看了眼坐在副驾驶上的克里斯，此时男孩儿正把他刚才帮着绑上的安全带又调了下。

“那个……”卡卡吐了下舌头，“我以为就你在等我，没想到你的队友都在。搞得，好像太拉风了？”

“没事啊，”克里斯伸手去拨了下挡风玻璃前脑袋一点一点的玩具狗，“你不是也给他们带了礼物嘛。”

克里斯没觉得不好意思，相反，他始终觉得被人瞩目没什么不好的。在球场上就是，他一直自信有资格成为最被关注的那一个。至于刚才是因为卡卡……他也没觉得什么不好。小小少年那时还不太懂，他早就开始享受那种，被卡卡特殊对待的感觉，并且，希望全世界的人都知道。

卡卡真的带着克里斯去了自己的家，虽然只是招待一个小小的客人，但是素来家风纯善的莱特（克里斯已经知道这是卡卡的姓）家族是不会怠慢任何一个自家宝贝儿子的朋友的，就算他今年只有12岁。也正是因为克里斯年纪还小，餐桌上更没什么拘束。卡卡前阵子一直跟随俱乐部参加杯赛，最近才回家，所以一家人终于聚在一起气氛也更加开心。倒是卡卡小他三岁的弟弟迪甘，看着坐在卡卡身边眼睛圆溜溜的克里斯，突然就笑出来。

“好好的突然笑什么？傻乎乎的。”父亲博斯科还是比较老派，对于儿子莫名其妙的反应做出了提醒。

“没什么啊，我就想啊……克里斯也就比卡洛琳小三岁，说不定啊，他俩更有共同语言。”

卡卡被搞得差点呛到，就用勺子敲了下迪甘的碟子，“你想什么呢。”

“本来就是嘛，卡洛琳不也才15岁嘛。当然，她倒追你的样子呢，倒不像个15岁的小女孩儿，嘻嘻……”

克里斯眨了眨眼：新闻对于卡卡的一切都进行了报道，当然包括他最近才交的小女友，比他整整小了5岁的卡洛琳。克里斯对有些形容词不太懂，就记得了“名门”、“公主”这样的字眼儿。至于倒追……他记得报纸上写，卡洛琳是在电视上看到卡卡之后，就去恳求妈妈把她带去下一个卡卡即将出席的活动。然后穿着粉色公主裙的少女自己去找到卡卡，邀请心中的王子跳了一支舞，之后的故事嘛，就是童话里说的：王子和公主幸福地生活在一起了。虽然克里斯看的童话书不多，但他也懂。

“迪甘，”之前一直笑眯眯看着老公儿子，还时不时和克里斯交谈的卡卡的妈妈、那个被儿子们调皮地称呼为“西蒙妮女士”的美丽女人，此时郑重地放下了手里的餐具，严肃地看向自己的次子，让迪甘不自禁心虚地也放下了手里的东西。

“什么叫倒追啊？卡洛琳虽然年纪小，但是她敢追求自己喜欢的，她很有勇气。关键是卡卡接受了，他们已经在一起了，这就是很好的事。说什么倒追，很不礼貌知道吗？”

“哦，我知道了……对不起妈妈，我错了……”迪甘老老实实地认错，突然看到了妈妈身边的克里斯正叼着勺子歪头看他，立刻很窘迫地嚷嚷，“哎呀妈妈，你下次数落我换个场合嘛，不要在小朋友面前说这些……”

“小朋友怎么了？小朋友早知道这个道理也好啊。”西蒙妮瞪了他一眼，然后特意转向克里斯，“克里斯你记住啊，在不打扰别人的情况下，真实地表达自己的爱意是很勇敢的行为，无论男孩儿女孩儿。以后如果有女孩子对你表白，你就算不喜欢人家也要尊重这份感情。当然啦，你自己有喜欢的人时……只要对方不讨厌，你就去追吧！”

“哎哟妈！”这下连卡卡都叫起来了，“你跟克里斯说这些也太早了吧！”

“早吗？我怎么记得我家大儿子第一次交女友的时候比克里斯还小呢？那年你才11吧？”

卡卡几乎被自家老妈噎得没话说，迪甘在一边幸灾乐祸，博斯科也忍不住笑出声，克里斯则脆生生地接话：“谢谢西蒙妮女士，我记住了。”

西蒙妮被他的样子逗笑了，就把装龙虾沙拉的盆拉了过来，把所剩无几的沙拉又挖了一大块放到克里斯面前的盘子里，卡卡和迪甘联合抗议，西蒙妮立刻就说两个大小伙子还跟小朋友抢吃的真好意思，一时餐桌上笑成一团。

克里斯觉得，这顿饭吃得有趣极了。

因为已经向队里请了假，晚上克里斯就留宿在卡卡家里。那是一个单独的房间，稍微收拾了下就可以让克里斯很舒服地住下。卡卡帮着克里斯把睡衣拿进来，等到洗完澡的克里斯回到卧室，就把睡衣递给他说：“我答应卡多索教练明天一大早就送你回去，你快睡吧。”

“嗯。”克里斯把睡衣抱在怀里，望向了卡卡。

“怎么了？”

“那个……”面对卡卡询问的眼神，克里斯犹豫了下，然后下定决心般地说，“来你家路上我和你说以后请你去马德拉岛玩……当我没说。”

卡卡呆了下，就坐到床边，摸了摸克里斯的头，“怎么？为什么不算？”

克里斯咬了咬嘴唇，“你要是到了我家……我都不知道请你住哪……”老实说，就算是家里最小最受宠的那个，他儿时的记忆也是和父母一起睡，大了一些和哥哥挤在一个卧室里，出来踢球就是一群人在一个宿舍。今天，是他第一次一个人住这么大的卧室。

卡卡似乎已经猜到他在想什么，“克里斯，”他按住了男孩儿的肩膀，“我们是不是朋友？”

“当然是啊！”

“所以，你的朋友会介意住在哪里吗？”

“但是……”克里斯实在想不出，这样的卡卡跟别人挤在小破屋里的样子啊……

“哎呀你别乱想了。”卡卡说着，趁机捏住克里斯的鼻子揪了下。

“诶你松手！”克里斯赶紧逃开，卡卡就笑着站起来，“快睡吧，你必须早睡，不然明天会迟到。”

他走到门口，回头一看却看到克里斯还抱着睡衣站在那儿，“还有事？”卡卡问。

“嗯……”克里斯有些窘迫地抓了抓自己的小卷毛，“我……我长这么大，没一个人睡一个房间……我怕，睡不着……”这话说出来真的很丢人，如果面前的人不是卡卡，他绝对不说……

听到这话的卡卡温柔地笑了，然后说：“克里斯，你先把睡衣换了，我马上回来。”

刚钻到温暖的被子里，卡卡就拿着一本书进来了。他也换了身很宽松的衣服，然后自然地就靠在克里斯的床头，“你睡吧。”

“那你呢？”克里斯翻了个身，然后用一双水汪汪的眸子看过来。

“我啊，看会儿书，上次借的小说还没看完。”卡卡把床头灯拦在自己的身侧，把克里斯那边的光线挡到最暗。

书页悄无声息地翻开，卡卡把书签拿起来准备继续看，却还是感觉到了一道视线。他忍不住笑着扭过头，看向被窝里那个还忽闪着眼睛的小东西，“克里斯，睡觉。”

“哦……”

“光哦有什么用啊！”卡卡哭笑不得，随即就自然而然地俯身下去，在克里斯的额头亲了亲，“乖，闭眼。”

“嗯。晚安。”

“晚安。”

小孩子要习惯自己睡还是要过程的吧卡卡想，不然，为什么就算睡着了，也会拉住自己的衣角呢？

两天后。

巴西足协有个传统，就是通过电视直播每一届国家队的名单。而这一次，宣布的则是参加今年6月参加世界杯的名单，因此更为重要。

巧合的是每年的这一天，也是莱特家招待固定几个重要亲朋的日子。在此之前，这个家的男女主人决定，今年不为卡卡改变传统：“如果入选了，大家就可以给你一起庆祝，今后每年聚会就又多了个理由。如果没有你，”西蒙妮摸了摸自己长子那张英俊的脸，“你还是我们的骄傲，所以，还是一起过吧，不要搞得太紧张。得到这个机会这个日子就属于你，得不到，还有爱你的家人。”

“你好克里斯，我是卡洛琳。”

少女大方地对着克里斯伸出手，克里斯愣了下，就和她握了握。此时是在卡卡家的客厅，在今天这个特殊的日子，家里除了往年固定的那几个客人，卡洛琳今年理所应当地加入，而西蒙妮则是建议卡卡把还在圣保罗的克里斯也接来。

"诶，她就是我哥的女朋友。"等到卡洛琳去和卡卡说话的时候，迪甘就悄声和克里斯说，还挤挤眼睛，"怎么样？是不是真像报纸上说的那样，像个公主殿下？"

"我又没见过公主长什么样……"

"你们葡萄牙不是有公主吗？"

"你怎么比我还不喜欢读书啊！葡萄牙早就没有国王了哪来的公主！"

"哦……"

"而且吧……"

"什么？"

"要是卡洛琳也叫公主……"克里斯还挺认真地想了下，"公主还没卡卡长得好看呢……"

"噗——"

（作者注：那个，我知道大多数人第一次看到前任都是在卡卡的婚礼上，王子公主美得惊人；不过吧，前任刚和卡卡在一起时没那么美，眼睛很大，看得出底子非常好，但当时年纪比较小，皮肤比较黑，还特别瘦，确实没有卡卡好看，她真的是和卡卡在一起后才长开了。有兴趣的可以去搜搜当年的老照片。）

此时离正式晚餐的时候还早，庭院里早就支上了烤肉架，就等着夜幕降临就开始热闹的家宴。大多数人都聚在客厅里，年长的坐在沙发上，年少的歪在地毯上，抱着抱枕抓着零食盯着电视。距离宣布的时间越来越近了，大家却突然找不到卡卡了，迪甘挠挠头说：“我刚才看到他和卡洛琳在院子里……”

“喂！”坐在一旁的少女不满地抗议，“我们早就进来了，卡卡刚才自己又出去，你不要无视我啊！”

这时克里斯从地上爬起来，“我去找找他！”

二楼的洗手间里传来了稀里哗啦的声音，卡卡磨磨蹭蹭地洗着手，却觉得不太对劲。往镜子里一看，才发现身后的门被推开，一个小脑袋挤进来对着他贼笑。

“哎哟我的天！”卡卡被吓了一跳，接着转身就跨到门口，一下子就把要跑的克里斯捞到怀里，“臭小子！干吗吓唬我！”

“哎呀你放我下来！”克里斯为了稳住自己赶紧抱住了卡卡的胳膊，“明明是你自己没听到我叫你的！”

“呃……”卡卡一时语塞，克里斯趁机从他怀里跳到地上，然后转身看着他，“卡卡，你紧张啊？”

废话……不然怎么会这么丢人……卡卡不好意思地抓了抓头发，却不知道怎么向自己面前这个小男孩儿承认这种心情。

“没关系的，”克里斯拉住了卡卡的手，“听迪甘说，这种环节在你们这里本来就是当电视节目看的啊。”

“嗯……”卡卡呼出一口气，反握住克里斯的小手，“我知道……但是……我真想去世界杯啊……”

“这不还没宣布结果嘛，你干吗好像已经落选了似的。”克里斯想抬起另一只手拍拍卡卡的肩，下一秒才反应过来这是不可能完成的任务，就转而拍了拍他的胳膊。

“也是，”卡卡呼出一口气，接着自嘲地笑笑，“不好意思啊克里斯，被你看到我这么丢人的样子。”

“没关系啊，”克里斯嘿嘿一笑，“你丢人的样子，还挺好玩儿……”

“臭小子你再说你给我站住！”

半个小时后，当电视里传来卡卡的名字时，当事人在第一时间居然没反应过来，接下来他就被家人的拥抱，女友的吻，还有后背突然蹿上的一个男孩儿淹没了。从那天开始，这个莱特家族的聚会日就多了一个永恒的主题，那个叫卡卡的英俊男孩儿从此之后的日子无论高低起落，都不会忘记这一天留下的所有幸福的感觉。

第二天，又一次留宿在卡卡家的克里斯起得很早，他等着卡卡开车送他。卡卡之后会很忙，要做好一切前往国家队报到的准备，克里斯本来都觉得他不可能送自己回去了。不过卡卡说他正好要去卡洛琳家接她去上学，所以干脆先把克里斯送到俱乐部。

“我妈妈给你的礼物你拿着了吗？”

“嗯，拿好了。”

卡卡一边开车一边和克里斯说着话，直到前面红灯亮起，他才转过头来看了看克里斯，帮把他衣领整理好，“现在在圣保罗是夏天，但是回去在飞机上就得穿厚一点，因为回葡萄牙以后就是北半球了，那边现在是冬天，要记得加衣服了。”

“哦。”

“还有，我接下来会很忙，所以不能去看你的比赛了，好好踢，我有让卡多索教练拍录像给我。”

“嗯。”

“等下次吧，再有机会，我一定去看你的比赛。”

“好。”

“……克里斯，你在生气？”

“没有。”

“那你怎么一早上都不和我说话？”

克里斯好像才反应过来，于是转头看向卡卡，“我没生气，我就是昨晚一想到你能去世界杯就兴奋得睡不着，现在有点困……”

卡卡一呆，下一刻就用手揉向克里斯的脑袋，“这么小的孩子怎么心里还放不下事儿了，那以后你进国家队该怎么办啊！”

克里斯任由卡卡的手把自己的头发揉乱，然后才笑嘻嘻地睁开眼，“卡卡，你会拿世界杯冠军吗？”

“我啊……”卡卡转头看向前方的信号灯，注意绿灯随时亮起，“我去了也不是主力。”

“跟你是不是主力没关系啊，卡多索教练说过，能进一流的球队就证明你是一流的球员，所以球队的荣誉肯定也有你的功劳啊！”

“是是是，我知道啦。”卡卡轻轻抬起踩住离合的脚，车子平缓地滑了出去。好奇怪，自从昨天知道自己入选了国家队就一直有种不真实感，反倒是现在，心里渐渐踏实了起来。

几个月后。里斯本。

当巴西人将那个所有足球运动员梦寐以求的金杯捧起来的时候，纵使是一群俱乐部里的小球员也莫名激动，当然这其中也不乏德国人的支持者显得异常沮丧，但五星巴西还是赢得了更多的支持。一群男孩子围着电视又叫又跳，好像他们也到了现场。

“诶，那个是卡卡啊！”一个孩子指向了电视机。

“对啊！就是来过咱们这里比赛的卡卡，他本来就去参加世界杯了，你又不是不知道。”

“我知道啊，但是，他不是就上过一次嘛，决赛也没出场。可是你看，为什么他会在中间举着奖杯啊……你们看！主力球员还把他扛在肩上了啊！”

“就是，为什么啊……”

孩子们的语气里是毫不掩饰的羡慕和嫉妒，当然还有疑惑。于是他们齐齐地看向克里斯，这个他们之中和卡卡关系最好的人。而克里斯则理所当然地扬起下巴，大声地回答：“因为，他是卡卡啊！”  
 **TBC**


	6. 第六章（短打）梦想

就在卡卡跟随巴西队拿到世界杯冠军后，卡多索教练很是费了一番脑筋想让克里斯理解，成人世界的友谊，是一种脆弱到随时说散就散了的东西。

但他还没等编好理由，克里斯已经收到了从巴西圣保罗寄来的一大堆东西：有缩略尺寸的大力神杯纪念吊坠、世界杯定制T恤、世界杯举办地一大堆奇形怪状的特产……还有卡卡自己的一件全新巴西国家队队服。

不过，作为克里斯最为信任的启蒙教练，卡多索教练还是很认真地告诉他：“不是所有人都像卡卡一样，我不想你被卡卡惯坏了。你长大后就知道了。”

这世界上的人当然不会和卡卡一样，毕竟，卡卡只有一个。所以，克里斯觉得教练真奇怪。

只是，有些东西的确在变化，比如克里斯因为要参加本地的少年队比赛，所以没有在转年去圣保罗，而卡卡也忙得在比赛之外几乎没有了自己的时间。

21岁的卡卡终于知道了什么叫成名的负累，当所有人都认为你应该、必须、可以承担某些莫名其妙的责任时，外界的一切都变得复杂而令人疲惫起来。这其中除了那些毫无意义的社交外，还有在球队卖掉了三个以上的主力后，球迷们依旧认为球队应该赢，卡卡根本不用靠队友的配合还能继续进球。

13岁那年的春天，克里斯有了自己的第一部手机，虽然注册还是用妈妈的名字。他第一时间就给卡卡发了信息，然后等了一天，终于等到了卡卡的电话。

“喂克里斯，没吵到你吧？”

“没有啊！”克里斯早跑到家门外，直接爬上了一棵树接电话，马德拉岛的月亮在此刻显得格外的亮。

“这是你的手机号码吗？还是要和你父母共用的？我现在打电话给你合适吗？”

“这就是我的，你不用找别的时间啊。不过，等到我可以用自己的名字注册电话号码时，我会再告诉你的！”

“呵，你啊，干嘛这么老成地说话。克里斯，别这么着急长大。”

“啊？”

“没事，我随口说的。”

“对了啊，”克里斯把树上摘下来的果子丢上去又接住，“看好多人都说你要离开巴西来欧洲了，是真的吗？”

“不是吧，这件事传得这么快，你居然都知道了？”

“我们也要看新闻的啊，电视里已经在说了。”

“诶，我有这么重要吗？”

“有有！你当然有！”

似乎是听到了低低的笑声，然后卡卡语气终于放松下来问：“好，那你猜我会去哪儿？”

“嗯……先说一个最不可能的，你肯定不会来葡萄牙……”

“哈哈哈哈哈！我们克里斯真聪明，这都猜得到。”

“你别又拿我当小孩儿好不好！”

“好，不闹了。”卡卡似乎是略微思索了下，“再排除一个，我不是欧洲人，所以去英超很难。这个你知道为什么吗？”

“呃教练给我们讲过，我好像懂又不太懂。”

“诶你别想了，反正你又用不到。所以接下来我可能去的俱乐部就是米兰、勒沃库森、尤文，还有——”

“皇马！”

最后一个队名是从电话两端同时冒出来的，以至于卡卡愣了下，克里斯则兴奋地差点从树上掉下来，“卡卡！你也想去皇马对不对！”

“嗯，虽然，很难。所以，你也想去？”

“当然了！”

“好，我相信你，我相信克里斯有一天，肯定会去皇马的。”

克里斯那边突然安静了，以至于卡卡都听到风吹树叶的沙沙声了，“喂克里斯，你怎么了？你到底在哪？”

“哦……我就在我家附近……我没事。”

“你怎么突然不说话啊，吓了我一跳。”

“嗯，没怎么……就是……”

“什么？”

“我早就和我在队里的朋友说过我想去皇马，可是他从来都觉得我在吹牛，还笑我……”

小少年的口气里有一丝委屈，不禁让卡卡轻轻笑起来，“很多时候，一些事没做到前，的确会被不理解吧，所以很多人达成目标之前都不会说出来的。”

“但是！”克里斯的口气里都是不服气，“既然有目标为什么不能说出来呢！如果自己都不敢承认，又怎么会实现呢！就算实现不了又怎么了！又不是没努力过！有什么值得笑话的！”

卡卡似乎是沉默了下，然后温柔又坚定地说：“嗯，说得对，说出来之后再去努力争取就是的，没什么好笑的。”

被卡卡肯定了克里斯很开心，他抱住了眼前最粗的一根树枝，望着自家透出来的灯光，终于鼓足了勇气对电话那边问：“卡卡，等到你去了欧洲其他地方……我们还会见面吗？”

“啊？你说什么？”

“……你没听清吗？”

“不是，我以为我听错了，你问的什么鬼问题啊！为什么我去欧洲踢球后，我们就不能见面了？去欧洲是什么咒语吗？你这个小孩子成天都在想什么啊！”

“又说我小孩子！”

“对，我不该叫你小孩子，谁家小孩子问这些莫名其妙的问题啊真是的！”

克里斯抓了抓头，然后又看了眼家的方向，算了下时间自己应该回去了，就对电话里说：“卡卡，我要回家了。”

“嗯，快回去吧，以后可以短信联系的。”

“卡卡……”

“还有什么？不能短信里说？”

“嗯……卡多索教练对我说过，每一个人对你好，都不是理所应当的。”

“哦，那又怎么了？”

“所以……谢谢你。”

“啊？不是，为什么谢谢我啊？”

“啊终于说出来了！我挂了！”

“喂等下，你说什——”

这小子，到底在说什么啊？克里斯想的都什么奇奇怪怪的东西，他才13岁，还不至于到青春期吧？话说，自己青春期也这样吗？卡卡拿着已经被挂了的手机，对着空气一脸茫然。

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ●2002年夺得世界杯后卡卡的名气飙升，但是圣保罗俱乐部因为卖了多名主力成绩下滑，卡卡本来计划在巴甲踢到2004年，那样他就可以参加雅典奥运会了，因为按照巴西足球的传统，很少有去欧洲的球员可以入选奥运会阵容。但由于当时国内环境不太好，极端圣保罗球迷的围攻甚至让卡卡无法进行正常的训练，因此卡卡决定提前去欧洲踢球的计划。  
> ●卡卡无法去英超的原因是英超需要非欧盟成员的球员办劳工证，不少巴西球员都卡在这一步。当时除了曼联和他走得比较近，还有阿森纳。  
> ●皇家马德里是C罗从儿时起就梦想加盟的球队，在他的自传中，提及儿时自己说起这一愿望身边的朋友对此不以为然。


	7. 第七章 想念的男孩儿

“卡卡……”

“卡多索教练？怎么想起打我电话？”

“啊……没什么……哦对了，祝贺你进了欧冠的最佳阵容，真的，很出色。”

“谢谢……不过我上礼拜和克里斯通话时，他已经替你转达了。”

“哦……这种事，还是得亲自说，才有诚意，对不对，哈哈哈……”

“……教练？”

“啊？”

“我正好准备下礼拜去里斯本，我给你带礼物吧。”

“卡卡……”

“嗯。”

“啊没事，那你下礼拜……”

“教练，”卡卡的声音瞬间变得很沉，“你到底想和我说什么事？是不是和克里斯有关？”

“那个……”似乎是下了很大的决心，卡多索教练说，“你，能不能提前来……看看克里斯？”

“他怎么了？”

“其实吧，倒是问题不大……大概你到的时候就没事了……反正就这一两天……那个……”

“教练！”

“你别急！真的问题不大但是我觉得……你来看看就更好了……克里斯在医院。”

临时更改了下去一座度假小岛上的行程，卡卡先把自己和卡洛琳两家人都送上了包机，然后自己飞去了里斯本。虽然卡洛琳有些不高兴，但是对于卡卡的父母来说，自己的儿子会临时改变行程一定有他的理由，只嘱咐他路上注意安全，还有顺便去看看在里斯本的远亲，就帮着卡卡安抚好卡洛琳那边的情绪，先行飞去了度假的目的地。

卡卡定了一架飞去里斯本的私人飞机，毕竟他如今早就不是那个不到1000万欧元就被卖到意大利的青涩新人，不仅仅是因为到了米兰第一年就作为主力和球队拿了那个赛季的意甲冠军，如今他的身价早就随着他在意甲和欧冠的表现水涨船高，仅仅两年就开始让米兰紧张他未来续约的问题，这可不是随随便便一个23岁的球员都能办到的。

刚刚从太多的专访、电视节目、广告拍摄、颁奖典礼脱身的卡卡，此时也终于有了属于自己的时间。望着舷窗外漂浮的白云，他开始认真想着去年的事：是不是有些事早就有了预兆，却被自己忽略了？

去年意甲结束的时候，作为意甲冠军+赛季最佳外援的卡卡，一下子被铺天盖地的聚光灯笼罩了起来。这种关注度和在巴西时完全不是级别的，毕竟他当时只是世界杯冠军队的替补，影响力还是没有完全出南美洲。而仅仅是两年的时间，卡卡在欧洲足坛的影响力就好像煮开沸水的温度，谁会不喜欢一个外貌和球技一样出色的男孩儿呢？虽然也有人时不时唱衰他的前景，然而，大多数球迷都无法拒绝他在球场上的速度、技巧、笑容，甚至愤怒。这个无论奔跑还是庆祝，都好像优雅的鸟在优雅地展开双翼的男孩儿，把带球突进的过程变成了一幕赏心悦目的戏剧，而进球的瞬间，就是这幕戏剧的最高潮。

于是整个欧洲甚至整个世界都在为这个英俊的男人兴奋，而克里斯不介意自己成为其中的一个。因为他觉得自己早就预感到了这一切：毕竟他克里斯是很有眼光的嘛！然后，他就在那个卡卡得到了意甲冠军的夏天见到了他。

虽然那次在圣保罗期间，卡卡一直没有出现，但在访问快结束的时候，卡卡给他打来了电话。他说自己才从米兰回到圣保罗，如果克里斯不急，能不能先不要跟着球队回里斯本，而是去他家。当时卡卡的家人已经带着卡洛琳去了里斯本那边，既是探亲，也是度假。而计划中卡卡要在佛罗伦萨拍的广告改期拍摄，于是他就突然多了五天的空档。想到去年没有见面，卡卡就想着让克里斯来家里玩，然后两个人再坐一班飞机去里斯本。

克里斯当然很高兴，但是不走运的是，到了卡卡来接他的那天，他就觉得有些不舒服。为了避免被认出来引发追堵，卡卡换了辆很低调的车，到俱乐部一处很偏僻的后门来接克里斯。克里斯才坐进来，卡卡就明显觉出他的不对劲：这孩子看起来很没精神，虽然见面的一刻高兴，但是想要表达热情都很吃力。所以就算克里斯刻意往后躲，卡卡还是摸了摸他的额头：虽然温度不高，但还是有些发热。

更不妙的是，在路上克里斯的情况似乎更严重了。到家之后，卡卡先把克里斯的行李搬进家，然后很轻松地的就把克里斯从车里抱出来，根本不给好面子的男孩子一点反抗的余地，即使这孩子已经14岁了，而且个子长得非常快。凭着经验，卡卡已经想到了问题所在。所以他没有送克里斯去医院，而是在直接把克里斯安排在自己的房间后，就给自己的私人医生打了电话。

这位医生从卡卡十几岁时就密切关注着他身体的发育，尤其是他增肌的那段时间，严格监控着他的运动和饮食。果然，医生来了之后为克里斯做了检查，得出的结论和当年的卡卡一样：生长痛。克里斯这两年个子长得太快，14岁就已经往170公分迈进了，但还是偏瘦，身体的养分都给了骨骼，其他方面自然就会欠缺。医生询问了克里斯，有没有在起床时感到骨骼的痛感，好运的是男孩儿在这方面的困扰不大，于是就为他挂了有营养剂的吊水，嘱咐他要好好休息。

医生走后，吊着点滴的克里斯已经睡了，看起来比刚才在车上的脸色好了很多。又陪了他一会儿，卡卡就去别的房间整理自己要带去里斯本的东西，还有按照医生的建议准备克里斯的晚饭。直到他似乎听到了一个声音在叫自己的名字，就赶紧回了卧室。

推开门，克里斯还是躺着，看起来十分迷糊地半睁着眼睛，贴着静脉针的左手放到了额头上。卡卡赶紧走过去，把他的手拉下来，“怎么了？”

“啊？”克里斯看起来还是很迷糊，“什么怎么了？”

“你刚才叫我了，还难受吗？”

“……我叫你了吗？我都不知道……大概，是梦话……或者……刚才还没醒……叫了也忘了……”

此时的克里斯看着有点可怜巴巴的，卡卡摸了摸他的额头，发现已经不热了。吊瓶里的液体也见了底，卡卡就拿了准备好的酒精棉和OK绷，小心地帮克里斯把针头从手背拔出来，消毒，再贴好针眼的部分。

卡卡的动作不算熟练，但也很规范。克里斯呆呆地看着，“你怎么会这个啊？”

“我14岁前经常这样，家里请了护士来照顾我，看了好多次，我早会了。疼吗？”

“不疼，就是胳膊有点麻。”

“那是正常现象，好了，你再睡一会儿，我做好了晚饭再叫你。”

“卡卡……”克里斯叫着，已经走到卧室门口的卡卡听到响动，发现克里斯已经从床上坐起来了。

“哎你别乱动啊！”

“可是我没觉得难受了啊。”克里斯甩了甩头，在卡卡要过来按住他的时候已经下了床，然后跳到卡卡的身边，扶着他的胳膊跳了几下，“你看！我没事儿了啊！”

这确实不奇怪，当初卡卡也是这样，只要休息一下再输些营养液，有时甚至吊水还没滴完就没什么事儿了。要求一个精力旺盛的少年静躺也实在是件难事，所以卡卡也就不勉强了，由着克里斯跟他去了厨房。

因为全家出门旅行的原因，家里存的食材并不多，不过医生留下的食谱并不难操作，再加上刚才卡卡已经打了电话让相熟的店家送了些来，也就没那么难了。虽然偶尔会捣乱，但克里斯主要还是在帮忙，而且只要他开始淘气，卡卡就会从手里的新鲜水果上切下一块，再塞到他嘴里，好像在喂一只撒娇的小奶狗。

其实无论是在圣保罗还是米兰，卡卡都是和家人在一起，所以这是他第一次做饭给自己，还有另一个男孩儿吃。所以不仅是克里斯觉得很兴奋，卡卡也觉得很特别。

还很开心。

“克里斯，有人跟你妈妈谈要签你的事吗？”吃饭的时候卡卡问。

“嗯……还没。”克里斯一边把嘴里的东西咽下去一边说，“卡多索教练倒是说有人想签我们半个队的人，但是他觉得那个人是只会倒卖小球员的骗子，所以跟我妈说了再等等。”

“卡多索教练对你很好，我觉得他的意见准没错。不过，你这样发烧的情况多吗？”

“不多，今年也就一两次吧。”

“那就好，我回头把营养液点滴液的名字给你，你让卡多索教练找俱乐部里的医生看看，提前做个准备。”

“哦，知道了。对了卡卡，”克里斯抬起头，“你是会送我回里斯本吗？”

“当然，我不是早和你说了。”

“那，就是我们能一起坐飞机了？”

“不然呢？难道我坐飞机你坐火箭啊？”卡卡颇觉好笑地打着趣，只看到克里斯笑得眉眼弯弯的，然后就埋下头接着认真地吃饭。

几天后他们就坐上了飞往里斯本的飞机，卡卡带克里斯坐的是公务舱，克里斯个子已经不小了，不过瘦瘦的男孩儿坐在明显比经济仓大得多的空间，还是显得兴奋不已。虽然两个人的座位是面对面的，但克里斯大部分时间还是和卡卡挤在一个座椅里，和他打游戏，聊天，看电视屏幕里的球赛，打盹儿……直到靠着卡卡的胳膊睡着。

除了不能去后院踢球，这一切都好像前几天在圣保罗卡卡的家里一样。

重力和气压的变化把卡卡从记忆里拖了出来，他用手指捏了捏鼻梁以减轻耳朵里传来的不适感。身边的位置是空的，而去年在飞机上那个在自己怀里熟睡的男孩儿，此时正躺在医院的病床上……

卡卡深深地吸了一口气。

飞机开始下降了。

**TBC**


	8. 第八章 你就是我的礼物

俱乐部送克里斯去的是私人医院，整体面积不大但环境极好，住院部的人也不多。卡卡早就找卡多索教练要了克里斯的房间号，至于护士那里，除了有卡多索提前打的招呼，卡卡靠“刷脸”就进去了。而且毕竟是在管理严格的私人医院，探望病患的相关人员信息也不会被轻易泄露。

在医院的走廊里越走越急，卡卡最后几乎是用跑的来到了克里斯的病房门口，强自按下要一头撞进去的冲动，平复了气息，他尽量轻柔地推开门——

然而病床上并没有人。

卡卡差点以为自己看错了，然后几步走进去，特意去看看了床尾的病人名字：没错啊……难道是去洗手间了？这么想着，居然就站在床边发起呆来。

“哇——！”

突然从背后冒出来的声音几乎引得卡卡也跟着大叫起来，幸好他还想得起这是医院，却在急转身间失去平衡，一下子坐在了床上。

“嘻嘻！你来啦！”

“克里斯！”卡卡又气又笑，看着面前虽然还穿着病号服但已经活蹦乱跳的大男孩儿，“手术很成功是吧！没事了是吧！都能藏起来吓人了！”

“才没藏起来！我刚才是觉得病房里太无聊了，就跑到后院看看有什么好玩的……”

“……医院里有个P的好玩的！你才做完激光手术没几天好不好！”

克里斯吐了下舌头，然后很好奇地歪了下头，“诶，卡卡，你会说脏话啊？”

“废话！我在球场上说得更多！”卡卡瞪了他一眼，“心脏没问题了？”

“没问题啦！就是个激光手术，医生说了，这种级别的都算小手术！”

“真的？”

“真的！”

“我不信……”

“喂！”

“不行，我得自己听听。”此时卡卡就坐在床边，他伸出手把站在面前的克里斯的身体往自己身前又拽近了些，然后自然而然地侧过脸把耳朵贴到了克里斯的左胸上。

在来的路上卡卡从卡多索那里了解到，克里斯在上周的训练中感到心脏很不舒服，让他连喘气都很困难。他之前从没有这种情况，教练觉得不太对劲，就联系了俱乐部以及克里斯的妈妈，然后一起送他去检查。医生诊断出，克里斯的静态心率出现了问题，需要通过激光手术修复心脏受损的部份。这听起来的确很吓人，但现代医学已经可以相对简单地处理这个问题。因此，当卡卡赶到里斯本的时候，克里斯已经成功进行了手术，差不多再有几天就可以出院了。

即使如此，卡卡此时还是很认真地听着克里斯的心跳，然后突然说：“怎么回事？怎么还越跳越快啊？克里斯你真的好了吗？我还是带你去看医生吧。”

“啊？不不不不不是……”

克里斯都开始结巴了，卡卡却笑嘻嘻地坐起身子，“逗你的。不过，你给我躺回去！”

虽然不太愿意，克里斯还是一边嘀嘀咕咕着说自己没事了，一边老老实实地躺到了床上。卡卡帮他盖好了被子，才拉过一把椅子，坐到了病床边。他把自己的包拿过来，说着：“我先去了亲戚那儿把行李箱放好了，现在给你带的都是一些吃的和营养品，你出院的时候记得带着。”

“哦。”克里斯看着卡卡低着头从随身的背包里掏东西，长长的额发垂下来，几乎挡住了他的面庞。

突然手机响了，卡卡伸手一捞就把手机挂了，看来电显示时却皱起了眉头。

“你不接电话吗？没关系，我这屋里的仪器都撤了，你可以在这里打电话的。”

“不用，没什么重要的事。”卡卡耸耸肩，“还是那些无聊的媒体，无非就是问在决赛里被逆转有什么感受，中场时的更衣室到底发生了什么，我们是不是昏了头……”他自嘲地扯了扯嘴角，“真的，饶了我吧。”

那场上下半场风云突变的欧冠决赛，克里斯和他的队友们也看了，这群年轻的球员被足球场上的变幻莫测惊得目瞪口呆，到最后一群大孩子分成两派，还差点为了利物浦和AC米兰打起来。不过克里斯倒是没参与，他就想着卡卡一定很难过，虽然在赛后他俩通电话时，卡卡对此只字未提。

“卡卡……”克里斯也不知道该怎么安慰卡卡，想了想才说，“你发挥，挺好的。”

“如果我发挥得够好，下半时就不会变成那个样子了。”

“喂，你是踢足球，不是拳击，不能只你一个人忙活啊。”

“唉我知道，但……就是不甘心啊！”卡卡近乎懊丧地揉了揉脑袋，刚才整整齐齐的发型都乱了。

克里斯觉得自己懂：就算不是光靠一个人能决定的，但是如果自己经历那样的场面，只会比卡卡更懊恼。却听到卡卡叹了一口气然后对他说：“克里斯……”

“啊？”

“你看那场比赛了吧？陪我聊聊吧……我还是想不通啊……”

卡卡完全没有意识到，自己的语气简直就是在对一个只有15岁的男孩子撒娇。不过克里斯也确实没察觉到，他倒是很开心卡卡愿意和他说这些，毕竟，很郁闷的事要是能说出来，心里确实会好很多。于是他兴奋地要从床上爬起来，却被卡卡按住，“别动，你还是病人。你要是不好好躺着，我就走了啊。”

克里斯挠了挠头，就起身把床上的枕头靠着床头立起来，还拍了拍，然后对卡卡说：“那你靠过来啊，这么说话省力气多了。”

这家私立医院的条件本来就很不错，俱乐部又给克里斯定了最好的单人病房，床也比较大。卡卡本来想说不用，但是此刻长途飞行的疲累突然侵袭过来，他才觉得腰酸背痛，于是也不拒绝，直接挨着克里斯靠在了床头。

两个人说了一会儿比赛的事，克里斯想起了那天看到的新闻，就好奇地问：“卡卡，你会离开米兰吗？”

“谁说的？哦，知道了，最近懒得看新闻，这事儿还没炒完呢？”卡卡此时十分放松，说这话时也带着几分和平时完全不同的慵懒。

“因为，你队友有人走了啊。”

“哦……没办法，人各有志。”卡卡的眼神一黯，“但是，我还不想走。我喜欢米兰。”

“据说，皇马要买你啊。”

“嗯，这个倒是真的。”

“你不想去吗？”

“我啊，唉，我不抱希望啦，怎么说呢，毕竟我是那种，砍了一半的价人家也不会花钱的——‘无名小卒’嘛。”

卡卡这话说得促狭，克里斯转头看了看他，突然嘻嘻笑起来，“卡卡，你当初……果然还是生气了。”

当初卡卡准备去欧洲时，皇马确实也是他经纪人推销的目标，不过这家世界上最出名的俱乐当时对买新人不感兴趣，就轻易否定了这笔交易，卡卡也是知道的。

“我要是生气，也是气我自己不够强，不能让最好的俱乐部选择我。”说这话时卡卡显得很坦诚，“不过嘛，”他狡黠地一笑，“被当初拒绝你的球队反过来追求，那感觉，还是很爽的，你懂的吧？”

说这话时卡卡舒坦地伸了个懒腰，克里斯笑了起来，就靠到了卡卡的胳膊里，“我懂我懂，既然当初那么选择了，现在就让他们后悔去呗！”

克里斯笑得有点贼兮兮的，卡卡侧头看了看他亮晶晶的眼睛，把胳膊一收，克里斯的脑袋就被拢到他怀里，然后用一只手使劲地揉了揉他的头发，“你个小机灵鬼儿！”

“哎哟别弄我头发啦！”克里斯咯咯笑起来。

两个人就这么闹了一会儿，卡卡看了看手表，就从床上起身，然后转身对他说：“克里斯，我要走了，你记得不要乱来，就算出院也要听医生的话，不要太着急训练，确定没问题才可以，这样才能保证你以后继续踢球，知道吗？”

“嗯。你要走了？”

“我今天在里斯本住一晚，明天就得回巴西了。”

“哦……”

“克里斯，”卡卡把包背上，探下身摸了摸克里斯的头，“等回到巴西我就给你打电话。”

“……好。”

“卡卡！”卡卡已经走到了病房门口，又听到身后的声音，才一转身，就看到克里斯跑过来，一下子扑到他怀里。

“怎么了？”卡卡抱着男孩，一只手抚摸着他的头发。

“其实……做手术前，我挺害怕的……我总想着，要是醒不了，就糟了……”

“我懂。当初我颈椎受伤躺在床上，也想着，我要是再也走不了路了，那该这么办。”

“所以……”克里斯搂住卡卡的手臂有点发抖，“谢谢你来看我……做手术前，我还想着，要是醒不了，就看不到你了……”

“胡说八道什么呢！”卡卡又用力揉了揉克里斯的头发，然后低下头，吻了下克里斯的额角，“好啦，都没事了，没几天你就可以接着踢球了，不许再多想了。”

“嗯……”

“明年我会来里斯本住几天，到时来找你玩。”

“真的？！好！”

男孩儿格外开心，好像已经得到了最好的礼物。

有些时候，即使你已经得到了全世界，如果有人还会为你的每一句话欣喜若狂，也依旧会被直戳心底。

**TBC**


	9. 第九章 成长的烦恼

那一年的夏天，似乎充满了太多不快的记忆。

在还没到里斯本之前，卡卡通过网络看了一个葡萄牙当地电视台的节目——他的小男孩儿和队友出现在了一个介绍年轻球员的足球节目里，不过克里斯并非这个节目的主角，更多的焦点都集中那个做夸雷斯马的男孩儿身上。不过这倒不奇怪，毕竟都只是16岁的小球员，现在还很难说他们今后会有怎样的发展。

“克里斯？”

“喂！卡卡，你都回到圣保罗啦？”

“对……诶你们那边怎么这么乱啊？还有，你怎么喘得这么厉害？”

“没什么，我在街上，路上好多车。”

“不是……你到底在干吗？”

“没干吗，我就是想试试看，自己和路上的车，哪个更快点儿。”

“啊？！”

就在这一年，和热切期盼世界杯的心情一起来的，在俱乐部里梯队打上主力的克里斯，迎来了一位新的技术总监。这个来自罗马尼亚的老头极为固执，他有着所有东欧教练共同的特点，尤其是对于整体战术的打磨，以及对于球员纪律性的高要求。大把的非洲以及拉美天才在他眼里都不是合格的球员，因为他们太过自由自在，对于教练不够尊重，不好好训练，对于战术的执行也是随心所欲……这也就导致他对于稍微有这些苗头的孩子格外关注，并且给特别多的敲打。

于是在给克里斯——这支球队的头号球员的评语里，这位技术总监如此评价：

技术（差评）：空中球处理能力不高，防守能力差。

身体（差评）：缺乏真正的力量。

战术（差评）：个人主义者。

心理（差评）：自私，缺乏心理持久力，注意力不集中。

这些评价不仅克里斯觉得不服气，连卡多索教练都十分不满，他认为这样简单粗暴的总结源于这位技术总监的人偏见，特别是心理上的总结：克里斯的确个性更为张扬，但个性不是自私，至于战术差评更离谱了，他从来不觉得克里斯会不跟队友配合，更不会敷衍主教练的战术安排。

“算了吧，你是没见过那些自以为是天才的蠢货，20岁前简直比钻石还耀眼，但是没几年就彻底毁在了酒精、女人和那些夜总会里，就因为他们从不觉得规矩是重要的！”

“但克里斯不是那种自以为是的蠢货！你不能仅仅因为他看起来像某些不太好管教的球员，就觉得他一定是那种人！”

卡多索和技术总监为克里斯吵架的事已经不是秘密，为了证明卡多索教练才是对的，克里斯总是在比赛和训练里憋足了劲表现，就为了多进几个球。然而，有时太过急躁的表现反倒让让总监越来越多找出了他“自私”、“注意力不集中”、“防守能力差”的纰漏，这就让他格外的愤懑。

那次上电视节目是早就定好的，毕竟今年是世界杯年，那个节目正好在世界杯结束后几天播放，目的是向所有葡萄牙球迷，介绍全葡超最好的青训系统里培养出的人才。只是关于报道的侧重点，在总监的坚持下电视台把镜头更多地给了夸雷斯马。克里斯很郁闷，他从来不觉得自己有差多少，关键是，这样的安排完全出于总监对他的偏见。

采访播出的那天，正好俱乐部给他放了假。那时克里斯已经开始从俱乐部领很少的薪水，也对于从俱乐部到里斯本市中心的交通了若指掌。于是，克里斯开始在某个不训练的日子，一个人坐着公共汽车来到闹市，然后坐在路边看着来来往往的车子发呆；或者，干脆起跑、加速，看看自己和某辆车子到底谁先到达路口的红绿灯。

而卡卡给他打电话的时候，他就是在做这件事。

克里斯不止是在追那些汽车，还想越过胸中的那些苦闷。

9年级的时候，克里斯决定彻底放弃学业转入职业足球，毕竟除了科学课外，俱乐部给安排的其他课程他都不感兴趣。然而成长的烦恼不只是那些课本，克里斯从不否认，从8岁那年离开马德拉岛来到里斯本，自己有好几次地都因为想家而放弃。

太难了，那感觉太难了。没错，他很喜欢足球，但他不喜欢他的队友甚至某些无聊的工作人员拿他的口音开玩笑，他十分惧怕每到妈妈无法来看他时难掩的失望。他想念那个遥远的、拥挤又狭小的家，有总是忙忙碌碌的妈妈，时常醉醺醺的爸爸，吵吵闹闹的兄姐……幸好还有妈妈，每次在他坚持不下去的时候，要么打电话来开解他，要么从马德拉岛来看他。妈妈的声音，几乎是每一次觉得坚持不下去时最大的鼓励。

克里斯以为他从俱乐部开始领薪水时，所有的烦恼就会慢慢消失。毕竟，他可以用喜欢的足球养活自己了。然而，一个他从未预料到的“权威”在一点点磨损着他的自尊，这是比当年想家的痛苦更加深重的折磨。

原来只是想简单地踢球，也这么难……

一星期后。

里斯本街头的夕阳很好。

然而卡卡并没有心情欣赏。

两个小时前，才在里斯本落地的他接到了卡多索教练的电话——克里斯，从俱乐部跑了。

一周前，俱乐部方面查到一件非常严重的事：U18梯队的半数球员被发现私下和某知名经纪人签下了合同，也就意味着，合同一旦生效，这些被俱乐部辛辛苦苦培养起来的球员，就会在这个经纪人的安排下被签到其他俱乐部。然而，对于自家青训品牌俱乐部是有培养计划的，这群球员就算被卖到其他俱乐部也是一两年后的事，这种操作首先吃亏的是俱乐部，之后就是球员自身，能赚的只有中间人。俱乐部一边阻挠着合同生效，一边调查内部人员，毕竟这种事必须经过“里应外合”，肯定有教练组的人参与其中。

结果，事情查到了卡多索教练的头上，而且由于事态严重，在查明真相之前，卡多索暂时停职，等待事件的调查结果。

与此同时，俱乐部里的人都在流传，之所以卡多索教练遭遇这样的事，都是总监捣的鬼。

“今天跑出去还没事，但是必须在明早9点前回到俱乐部！所以找他妈妈已经来不及了！卡卡你快找到克里斯，然后让他在你那儿住一晚，你好好劝劝，让这孩子别冲动，我知道他很听你的话！”

卡多索的焦灼已经从电话的另一端爬上了卡卡的心，他已经知道了最近发生在克里斯身上的事。之前他不断拨打克里斯的手机，因为克里斯去年就用自己的名字注册了号码，他还怕自己搞错了，跟卡多索确定了好几遍。幸好刚才打通了，他开车去附近的车站接克里斯。

在看到克里斯的那一刻，卡卡就皱起了眉头：这孩子此时就背着当年他送的背包。现在看起来倒是没那么大了，但这个包克里斯十分的宝贝，基本都装着自己最重要的东西，如今居然把这个背出来了，看来是下定决心“离家出走“了。

克里斯的脸色也不好看，眼角还有点发红。卡卡知道现在说什么也没用，就打开车门示意他赶紧上车。回去的路上，两个人一言不发。

自从卡卡在意甲踢球，他就用在里斯本买了新的房子，一栋精致的二层小楼，足够他和卡洛琳两家人一起来度假了。因为今年情况特殊，其他人都没有来里斯本，而卡卡独自到这里，除了因为去年就答应过克里斯，如今还多了个理由：躲清净。毕竟那群闻风而动的记者是不会想到，在世界杯上被淘汰后，这位巴西队的明星球员会跑到里斯本。

沉闷的路程随着车子停稳结束，卡卡说了句：“你先下去，我去停车。”克里斯下车的时候，卡卡也没看他一眼。

卡卡在生气，克里斯知道。可他还委屈呢：卡多索教练被这么冤枉，他心里特别难受。俱乐部的人还什么都没查呢，就直接让教练回家等结果，这也太欺负人了！那一刻，他真的觉得在这个俱乐部太让他失望了，连最起码的公平都不存在，在这儿踢球还有什么意思！

卡卡带着克里斯进了房子，把他直接带到了客厅，用眼神示意他坐到沙发上，然后把一杯提前准备好的牛奶端过来放到茶几上。克里斯只是把包放下，没有动面前的杯子。

“我知道你很不高兴，也想不通，”卡卡坐到克里斯对面，沉声说着，“但是你要知道，卡多索教练并没有被解雇，俱乐部现在也只是调查。你不要急，查出真相以后，他一定会回来的。”

“可没查出真相他们凭什么让卡多索教练回家啊！”克里斯嚷嚷起来，“这么一搞就算教练什么都没做，别人也会胡说八道的！哪有这么欺负人的！”

“克里斯，那件事对于俱乐部影响很大，在查出来之前肯定会有一些措施。我也知道这时候拿卡多索教练当替罪羊不好，可他也和我说了，他的确是最后一个跟那个经纪人接触的，被人怀疑也是没办法。他没有损失俱乐部的利益，所以不怕查，只有查明白了才会给他清白。”

“查什么查！不就是那个罗马尼亚的臭老头乱讲话！他的官儿比教练大，他要想整人，教练就是死定了！”

“克里斯！现在还没证据说明有总监参与，你觉得俱乐部冤枉教练，也不能随便冤枉总监啊！”

“我冤枉他？！他没少冤枉我才对！总说我自私自私！我哪儿自私了！”

“这是两件事！你不能迁怒！”

“我没有！”

此时梗着脖子的男孩儿好像要斗架的小公鸡，基本什么都听不进去。卡卡只觉得太阳*突突地跳，就强压着肚子里的一股火儿说：“我不管你怎么想的，今天在这儿住一晚，明天6点半起床，我送你回俱乐部！”

“我不回去！”

“你能不能别任性了！”

“你非要送我回去我今天就不在这儿住了！反正你不愿意帮我，也不用管我了！”说着就要去拿自己的包。

“克里斯——”卡卡的声音突然就变了，“我再问你一次，回不回去？”

在克里斯听来，这声音并不高，却前所未有的低沉，好像是从一口古井里传出的，闷闷的，可每一个发音好像都敲在了耳膜上。

自从因为踢球离家后，克里斯几乎就没被教练之外的成年男子训斥过。一瞬间突然就感到莫名的心慌，但他还是倔强地摇头，“不回去！”

“你再说一遍？”

“我就不回——”

倔强的话还没说完，克里斯几乎没看清卡卡的动作，那个记忆里永远只对他笑的男子就已经站到自己面前。还来不及想，为什么以前从没觉得卡卡的身高会有这样的压迫感，就感觉自己的脖领子被揪紧了。

这一年16岁的克里斯身高已经超过了170公分，然而此时在暴怒的卡卡面前，他简直就像个弱不禁风的洋娃娃，几乎被卡卡拽得脚离了地。

一向觉得自己天不怕地不怕的克里斯，这时候，真的害怕了。

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇故事的背景取自2006年德国世界杯后，那一届卫冕冠军巴西国家队在1/4决赛中不敌法国队被淘汰出局。  
> 本章中所有克里斯的描写，基本都取材于C罗的个人真实经历  
> 1、文中的卡多索教练是C罗成长过程中多名教练的综合  
> 2、文中的罗马尼亚技术总监现实中其实也是一名教练，四个差评也是真实发生过的（这么看我罗真的是打脸专业户）  
> 3、和夸雷斯马一起接受采访、开始不是最被关注的、小时候因为想家而想放弃足球、以及会在里斯本的街头和汽车赛跑，这都是C罗成长经历中真实发生过的。当然，俱乐部查内鬼导致教练被停职的事为作者杜撰。  
> 以上所有资料都出自两本C罗授权的传记（中文）：C罗（2018年修订版）以及刺客之王。


	10. 第十章 承诺

像个没有任何感情的杀手，卡卡把克里斯生生拖进了洗手间。刚刚被他的气势吓到没了反应的克里斯这时才想起挣扎，却被一把搡得撞在墙上——后背是坚硬的瓷砖，居然有透骨的冷。卡卡猛的把头顶的花洒开到最大，即使此时是北半球的7月，克里斯也感到一种冰水从头顶浇下的刺痛。

“你干什——”克里斯想说你干嘛，还想奋力挣脱卡卡的钳制。然而此时卡卡不仅愤怒，而且力大无穷，裸露在外的手臂青筋暴起，一直绵延到狠狠压着克里斯的手背之上。另一只手拿着花洒，没头没脸地浇着克里斯，好像在清洗一只待宰的羔羊。

被冷水浇着，克里斯完全不记得自己是不是还有挣扎，是叫了，或者哭了。冷水浇得太猛烈，他好像浸在了河底，几乎以为自己要被淹死了。等到花洒终于关上，他整个人已经贴着墙缩到了地上。头上滴滴答答地好像刚淋了大雨，积水在地砖上汪成了一潭，透过运动裤湿哒哒地粘到了身上，即使身上也已经被糊得不成样子，克里斯却独独觉得屁股那里冷得难受。

卡卡把花洒挂起来，面无表情地低头，冷冷地看着湿淋淋的男孩儿。过了一会儿，他才蹲下来，用大手抹去了克里斯脸上的水，强迫男孩儿面对他。

“冷吗？”

“……冷……”

“觉得难受吗？”

“嗯……”

“恨我吗？”

“……”

“克里斯我告诉你，别管你踢不踢球，真实的世界，都比这冷得多，难受得多。这世界上有些人，也要比我刚才对你狠得多，也坏得多！”卡卡一字一句地说着，几乎是在咬牙切齿，“不说你可能只是误会，别人并不是故意在针对你；就算以后真的有人故意针对你，你也不能退！你是踢球的，不能这么随便认输！在不能证明自己的能力之前，让别人的恶意打击到想逃跑，那就是在认输！你明白吗？！”

克里斯想说什么，但似乎这时候才想起呼吸，一股冷水直冲鼻孔和喉咙，他剧烈地咳嗽起来。

很想停下来，只是咳得太猛烈，克里斯几乎彻底缩成了一团。然后，他感觉卡卡伸出手轻拍着他的后背，帮他顺着气。然后卡卡的身体就贴过来，把他整个抱到怀里。

那股彻骨的冷渐渐散去，虽然还是湿淋淋的，但温暖的感觉已经从卡卡的身上传过来。终于缓过一口气，好像才觉得活了过来，接着就哭了出来，“卡卡，卡卡……”克里斯哭着抱紧了这个刚才差点把他吓死的人，可是在此刻，卡卡似乎是这世界上他唯一能依靠的。他不是为了恐惧而哭，只是这些日子的委屈积了太久，总是要有个出口的。

“好了，不哭了，我带你去换衣服。”卡卡轻柔地放开怀抱，用手指拭尽男孩儿的泪，然后才说，“乖，先站起来。”

“好……”克里斯扶着卡卡的手臂想站起来，但不知道是因为脚下太滑还是别的什么，只觉得浑身软绵绵的动不了。

卡卡皱了皱眉，“你是不是没吃晚饭？”

可以不说实话的，但是克里斯却没那个胆子，他咽了口唾沫，“……今天太生气了，光想着离开，午饭就没吃……”

“胡闹！”卡卡低斥了一声，又把克里斯吓得一哆嗦。下一秒，卡卡就凑近他，低声命令着，“搂住我的脖子。”

“哦……”克里斯懵懵地照做，紧接着就觉得整个身子一轻——卡卡居然把他整个抱了起来。

毕竟是16岁的半大小子了，还被人“公主抱”这让克里斯觉得很不好意思，又不敢挣扎，就只有乖乖地任由卡卡把他一直抱进了房间。

被放到床上时，克里斯发现自己湿漉漉的衣服立刻就把床单弄湿了。他想赶紧跳下去，但根本不用卡卡制止他，四肢依旧软塌塌的。卡卡转身打开衣柜，拿出崭新的内衣，还有牛仔裤和T恤，看尺寸都是完全适合克里斯的。

卡卡先用一块干毛巾把克里斯的头发擦擦干，然后稍微一拽，克里斯湿淋淋的上衣就到了他的手里。克里斯还是愣着不动，卡卡突然就笑了，“干吗，真让我给你换啊？”

看着卡卡手里的内裤，克里斯的脸就红了，“不不不不用……”

卡卡把衣服都放到克里斯的旁边，然后转过身，打开了另一个衣柜的门，把自己身上被水溅湿的衬衣脱了下来，翻找着准备再拿另一件干净的换上。此时克里斯已经把自己的衣服换好了，他就那么呆呆地看着卡卡那赤裸着的、宽厚而结实的后背，好像熟悉，又好像很陌生。

换好了衣服，卡卡转过身，发现克里斯还没动弹，就凑过来，用力弹了下克里斯的额头，“真傻了？”

“哎哟！”疼痛终于让克里斯弹了起来，卡卡还是笑，“快下来，我要换床单。”

晚饭的时候说话不多，因为克里斯太饿了，几乎把桌上所有的食物都扫到了肚子里，搞得卡卡一个劲儿说：“诶诶你慢点儿！我不抢你的！”

从浴室里出来后，卡卡把克里斯带到了客房卧室，一边给他吹着头发一边问：“知道明天几点起吗？”

“六点半。”

“嗯，我会叫你起来，回去之后别多说话，我已经找人帮你请假了。如果真不喜欢那个总监，你就别总想着只表现给他看。好好踢你的球，肯定会有转机的。放心，我会找人盯着那件事，等到事情查明白了，卡多索教练肯定就能回去了。”

后来的事实证明，卡多索不仅顺利回到了俱乐部，而且所谓的总监使坏根本不存在。那只是个固执又刻板的罗马尼亚老头儿，虽然不好沟通但绝对不坏，也不会做出给同行造谣这种事。不过这些都是后话了。

吹风机的声音停了，卡卡从镜子里看了看克里斯的发型，一副满意的样子，然后他拍拍克里斯的肩膀，“好了，快睡吧。晚安。”

“诶卡卡，你去哪？”克里斯急急地回头叫他。

已经走到门口的卡卡回过身，“我当然是回我自己房间啊。”

“那个……”克里斯眨了眨眼睛，“你今天吓到我了。”

“所以，现在想起和我算账了？”

“所以……你今天，能不能，陪我睡啊……”

“噗……”卡卡笑起来，“我记得除了你第一次来我家住的那天，后来你就自己一个人睡了啊。忘了自己今年都多大了？”

“今天……情况特殊嘛……”克里斯下定决心厚脸皮，“就这一次，求你了……”

想着今天确实对这孩子太凶了，卡卡也被克里斯求得心软了。他有些无奈地笑了笑，“等我去洗漱。”

因为要早起，所以今天躺下的时间比较早。然而克里斯就在黑夜里睁着眼睛，忽闪忽闪地看向身旁人的侧脸：虽然挂着窗帘，但还是可以模模糊糊地看到轮廓，卡卡阖着的双眼似乎还在微微地动着。终于忍不住，克里斯小声叫着：“卡卡，你睡着了吗？”

“……臭小子，你怎么还没睡啊，明天还能不能早起了？”

“卡卡……”克里斯看着卡卡把一只手举起来挡住眼睛，“你是不是，不开心啊？”

“……”

“卡卡，你别难过……你这次世界杯，踢得真的很好……”

胸口还是闷闷的难受，卡卡费劲地吞下了一口唾沫，喉头艰难地上下蠕动。他有些无力地把手放下来，却觉得黑暗中自己的手指被一只温暖的小手握住了。心头就那么一热，让他情不自禁地回握。

“我不只是难受我们被法国队淘汰了，连半决赛都没进，我是真的受不了被问来问去了。我知道球队里大家的性格不同，处事方式不同，但是总在猜疑我是不是因为对队友的态度不满就故意不好好配合，这也太侮辱人了吧！”

其实关于这一届巴西队的问题克里斯也是知道的：作为上一届的夺冠功臣，队中头号球星罗纳尔多本来就是最受关注的，再加上另一位明星球员罗纳尔迪尼奥，以及这两年风头正盛的卡卡，似乎冠军还是巴西队的囊中之物。

可是，足球世界里本就没那么多应该。巴西队这次踢得很不顺，卡卡是从头到尾表现最为稳定和出色的，与他相比，队中其他巨星就显得平庸得多。而外界普遍认为，除了伤病的原因，多位称得上是卡卡前辈的巴西球星，早就因为上一届的冠军丧失了斗志，不仅在过去的四年里放松了对自己的要求，就连在世界杯前的训练也漫不经心，这才导致本届世界杯巴西队整体的表现滑坡得厉害。

接下来就是重点了：被视为巴西队新一代领军人物的卡卡，是属于巴西球员中非常自律和上进的一派，四年前跟着大哥哥们拿到冠军的大孩子，如今已经长成了独当一面的青年，他期待以主力的身份再一次拿到冠军。然而，事实却如此残酷，尤其是被他尊重的前辈的态度令人十分失望。因此媒体猜测他产生了不满，已经是中场核心的他，拒绝把球输送给那些不值得信任的人，以迫使主教练换人……

克里斯从没信过这些媒体上的鬼话，但他也知道，作为当事人，卡卡肯定特别难受。他想起了自己被总监误解的感觉，心口就又觉得闷闷的。克里斯暗暗地又把握着卡卡的手用了用力，“你别难过了，我相信你不是——”

“其实，我也不是完全无辜的。”卡卡出乎意料地打断了他的话，“我的确没有在球场上不配合，我也从来没有要求教练换人，但是……大罗哥哥他们那个样子，我确实，有点生气……”

克里斯没有说话，只是静静地等着卡卡继续。

“你知道吗？他们是我见过的，最有天赋的球员，好像就是为足球而生的，只要站在球场上，他们就可以用所有不可思议的方式处理每一次触球。那是一种，我拼命地练上一百遍都达不到的境界。我真的羡慕到……要嫉妒他们了。所以……所以我真的不理解，他们为什么会觉得挥霍这样的能力是一件完全不重要的事。唉……克里斯，我也很奇怪吧？毕竟，那是人家的自由啊……”

克里斯没有回答这个问题，他悄悄朝卡卡身边又挪了挪，“卡卡，你会羡慕很有天赋的人吗？”

“当然会。”

“所以也会嫉妒？”

“会啊，我又不是什么圣人。”

“那好，你以后，也会嫉妒我哦……”

卡卡一愣，他转过头，男孩儿眼睛亮晶晶地盯着他，看得他有些心惊。

“今天让你对我生气的事，是最后一次，”克里斯认真地说，“我会好好踢球的，四年，你等我四年，那时候，我也会代表葡萄牙队踢世界杯。我还会在球场上做那些不可思议的动作，所以，你准备好嫉妒我吧！”

卡卡愣了下，然后就笑，然后他伸出手，捏了捏男孩儿的鼻子，“好，我等四年后在世界杯上和你一战。不过，你死心吧，我永远不会嫉妒你的。”

“喂！”

“不嫉妒你不是因为你以后做不到，而是因为，我永远都不会嫉妒克里斯。”卡卡的眸子也在暗影里闪着光，“克里斯，我要你答应我：无论你觉得自己有多么高的天分；无论比起你的队友，你做那些高难度的动作有多轻松，你都要好好训练。还有，你长大以后，会遇到很多诱惑和干扰。你会遇见漂亮的姑娘，会恋爱，你会喜欢漂亮的车子，喜欢大房子，会去很远很远的地方，会有太多比足球有趣得多的东西吸引你去做。但是，无论那些东西看起来多么的有意思，只要你没退役，就一定要好好地踢球，为每一场比赛全力以赴地准备。好吗？”

怀里突然就一热——黑暗中，克里斯靠了过来，整个人都缩进了卡卡的怀里。他的声音闷闷的，但也很坚定：“好，我答应你。”

卡卡愣了下，便伸出手抱住他，还揉了揉那毛茸茸的卷发，“乖。对了……”

“嗯？”

“我今天……有点过分了，对不起。”

“没关系。”

克里斯低声说着，隐隐带了鼻音。卡卡心里一疼，忍不住低了头，吻了吻克里斯的额头，“睡吧。”

窗外有早起的鸟在吵闹。

克里斯醒了，毫无预兆的，一下子就从深度睡眠，到了完全清醒的状态。他转过头——睡到无意识的时候，他早就从卡卡的怀里滚到了床的另一侧。此时，卡卡睡得很熟，脸对着克里斯这边。清晨的光已经透过窗帘照进来，克里斯已经能看清卡卡的睫毛好像蝴蝶的翅膀在翕动，再往下，就是卡卡面颊的轮廓、他的鼻梁、他的唇……

清晨6点，克里斯就这么看着身旁的这个男人，一直看着。

**TBC**


	11. 第十一章 天涯

当光影从暗到亮，所有人都看到了卡卡那张俊朗的脸，恍惚间觉得这不是在看一个球星的获奖，而是电影节影帝+选美冠军颁奖的现场。最为神奇的是，那天因为下雨的关系，克里斯正和队友们在体育馆里进行身体恢复训练，而金球奖颁奖的典礼，则是被投在体育馆的大屏幕上。因此，当卡卡的笑脸和金球的光辉一起变成了悬在半空中的一幅画时，克里斯竟然一阵恍惚。

几个月前，所有当时还留在俱乐部的人都跑去球场的大屏幕前，看了欧冠的决赛。虽然卡卡并没有像他在半决赛中那样上演不可思议的进球，但是直到米兰捧起冠军奖杯，周围的声音还在不停提起在这一赛季的欧冠比赛中，卡卡导演的那惊人的一幕又一幕。

那种场面让克里斯都开始怀疑，不到一年前把自己抱在怀里的卡卡，到底是不是在遥远的球场上，创造了所有奇迹的那个人。

金球奖结束后再过20多天，就是那一年的圣诞节，克里斯又收到了一大堆卡卡寄来的礼物：之前在短信里，他不过是说想要一件卡卡在那个赛季欧冠联赛里随便哪一轮的落场球衣。

“卡卡。”

“嗯，是我。克里斯，好久不见。”

虽然一直没有停止互通短信，但这是那次里斯本一别后，隔了整整17个月之后，他们再次通电话——真TMD见鬼，突然懊丧地发现，即使好久都听不到那个人的声音，日子也就那么过了。

17个月前的里斯本，那天早上，卡卡送克里斯回了俱乐部。在距离俱乐部不远的街口，卡卡帮他检查了一下随身的东西，又嘱咐几句话。克里斯把包拿到手里，却迟迟没有等来卡卡的拥抱——这本来是他以为最平常的东西。

“克里斯……”卡卡对他伸出了手，却只是摸了摸他的头，“你啊……也是……长成大孩子了。”

不知为什么，克里斯从这话中察觉出一些不对劲的东西，但他当时只是转身，跑进了俱乐部的大门。

从那天起，他还是那个在俱乐部梯队里拼命训练的倔强男孩儿，只是很少再哭了。

“啊对了，”拿着电话，克里斯强迫自己不再去想一年多前的事，“你给我寄的东西也太多了吧？”

“多吗？有你要的球衣，还有我今年打欧冠客场时想起来就给你买的小玩意儿。你要是问那些袖扣领带胸针什么的……我不知道你又长了多少，所以没办法给你定西装，但总得给你买点以后出席正式场合的东西。你都进俱乐部一线队了，怎么也得做点准备吧。”

其实，克里斯以17岁8个月零两天的年纪，直接进入俱乐部一线队打葡超的消息，还是卡卡从一个葡萄牙当地的足球网站上看到的，当时克里斯还没算好时差，卡卡的祝贺短信就发过来了：“好小子，比我当年动作还快。”

“其实不只是那些啦……”克里斯一边翻着手边的包裹一边问：“你送我香水就算啦，怎么除了两瓶蓝色的还有两瓶粉色的，我怎么用啊？”

卡卡那边似乎是顿了顿，“那是送你女朋友的，卡洛琳说，那款是设计师预计明年春天最流行的少女香。”

“哦……”克里斯愣了愣，然后叫起来，“卡多索教练怎么回事啊！怎么什么都和你说！”

听筒那边传来低低的笑声，“没办法，你也知道教练最担心你的情况，本来想你都快成年了交女朋友也正常，但是又怕你分心，还想让我提醒你来着。”

“那……”克里斯犹豫了一下才问，“你不担心我？”

“担心什么？担心你被女孩子骗？”

“喂！”

“哈哈哈哈！”

很久没有听到的卡卡的爽朗笑声，敲打着克里斯的耳膜，他暗暗嘘了一口气，然后又问：“卡洛琳还有两年就大学毕业了吧？”

“嗯，对，还有两年，或许，到那时我们就该结婚了，再一起定居米兰。”

“那不就是你的计划吗？也挺好的。诶，你别听卡多索教练夸张，我可没……呃……因为谈女友耽误正事。”

“我相信你有分寸，”卡卡说，“因为你答应过我的。”

克里斯一愣，然后回答：“是的，我答应过你了，我会做到的。卡卡？”

“嗯？”

“祝贺你，你果然成为，这世界上最好的足球运动员了。”

“呵……你啊，怎么突然说话就这么老气横秋的。”

“你说的嘛，我，长大了呀。”克里斯努力让自己的声音上扬，用这个状态把这个电话讲完。

他知道自己不能哭，他甚至不知道自己为什么会很想哭，他只是觉得，只有用这个状态把话说完，才有勇气下一次，以及很多的再下一次，拨通卡卡的电话。

那两瓶粉色的香水在新年那天拿给了女友，才知道那跟他手里的那两瓶是情侣香。女孩儿很喜欢这份礼物，于是在他的唇角亲了亲，“谢谢。”

阳光下的草坪上，克里斯享受着女孩子身上本来就带着的淡淡的香味，把手枕在头下面闭上了眼睛。女友俯身下来，用指尖拨弄着他的睫毛，低声问他，“还有两个月就是你18岁的生日了，想要什么？”

“生日我要回马德拉岛过，不过之前一天有比赛，比赛结束后我会去找你。”

“好啊，我们去哪儿？”

“不去哪儿，就在你家。”说这话时，克里斯的眸子突然睁开，盯住眼前的人——女孩儿的身影挡住了刺目的光，而她的长发也让周围的一切看起来模糊不清。

女友比他大两岁，虽然看起来仍然很少女，但其实比他成熟一些，于是立刻就懂了他话里的意思。绯红而细薄的唇角漾起一抹暧昧的笑，然后把指尖移到他的唇间，一任男孩儿挑起眉，把她那点缀着蜜色蔻丹的手指衔在口中。

“如果这就是你要的礼物……没问题。”

大概，大概这就是卡卡说的，长大吧？在一个吻印下来的瞬间，克里斯脑海里这么想着。

当然，成长的“礼物”并不只有这些。

就在克里斯年满18岁的4个月后，就在土伦杯上随葡萄牙队获得冠军不久，克里斯知道，属于他的全新未来即将开始，那里有他梦想的足球世界中的一切。

其实在相当长的时间里，外界都在炒作那个叫C罗的18岁葡萄牙男孩儿，将归属意甲豪门尤文图斯所有，而这样一个耀眼的新人，无论对于任何一支队伍都是重要的存在，对他们的对手同样如此。于是，在克里斯转会的消息尘埃落定前，当都灵体育报都嚷嚷着这个孩子必须成为尤文的囊中之物时，好事的记者当然想知道他们的对手是怎么想的。于是，有记者在赛季前的一次采访时问及卡卡，对于球队的联赛死敌之一即将获得一位很可能会超越他当年影响力的新人有什么感想，听到对方这么问，卡卡微笑着挑了挑眉。

这个问题相当的“找事儿”，不仅把尤文和米兰之间再次塑造出硝烟弥漫的感觉，更是拿一个新人和金球先生作比较。卡卡若是回答得太过客气很难迅速结束这个话题，口气稍微硬一些就可以被挑出一大堆纰漏可写。

笑容温柔的卡卡只是不疾不徐地回答：“毫无疑问，克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多是一个非常出色的孩子，我毫不怀疑，他到了世界一流的俱乐部，会有非常非常出色的表现。但是，尤文可以得到他吗？我觉得未必，还是等到那孩子真正加盟球队之后再来说其他问题吧。”

在谈及克里斯的时候，卡卡毫不避讳地用了非常亲切的称呼，虽然对于上个问题记着没有抓住什么漏洞，却因此引发了更多的兴趣。此时卡卡的采访时间已经结束了，但记者已经找到了新的热点，于是，他们很轻易地就查到，克里斯还是一名青训小球员的时候，卡卡曾跟随圣保罗的一支球队多次前往里斯本进行交流，目的地就是克里斯的母队；而克里斯也曾连续几年在特定的时间去圣保罗进行短期培训和比赛。

还没等到他们扒到卡多索教练那一步，就在克里斯正式加盟曼联不久，赛季开始前的一次混采，还在学英文的克里斯跟在资历深的队友身边接受采访。虽然他还听不懂记者的大长句，但他还是听得懂问题里有“卡卡”这个发音。他忽闪着眼睛看向身边的队友，加里·内维尔放慢语速低声告诉他：“记者问你是不是认识卡卡。哎呀什么破问题，你要是不想回答就——”

“Yes。”克里斯这么回答着，不是对着内维尔，而是对着记者，然后灿烂一笑。

那赛季前的热身赛中，米兰和曼联狭路相逢，而选择的场地，恰恰就是米兰夺得欧冠冠军的体育场。在对决开始前一天，意大利和英国的媒体同时在体育版的头条发出了一张旧照：去找到两个人昔日的合照并不难，只是卡卡和克里斯拿到报纸时都一愣，他们甚至都不记得有过这样的合影。照片里的克里斯还不到10岁的样子，应该是刚进行完比赛，正搂着卡卡的脖子大笑，而卡卡则宠溺地摸着他的脑袋。

卡卡拿着报纸愣了会儿，就打电话给自己的一个记者朋友：“你能不能让他们把这张合影给我洗两张啊。”果然，十分钟后，克里斯就发来短信问他能不能去要照片。

比赛当天。

虽然这不是正式比赛，但这也这是克里斯第一次代表曼联出战。

18岁的克里斯看起来还是瘦弱了些，而为了曼联出战，这个事实还是让他十分兴奋。

他甚至想不起两队球员互相致意时，卡卡到底有没有对他说话。

边路带球，克里斯启动前之前瞄了眼场边，觉得主教练弗格森瞪了他一眼，他知道爵爷的意思：不想断腿就给我少带球！有些习惯也没这么好改的，只是在这样的比赛里，一点点不合时宜的自我就可能遭到惩罚。于是，在下一刻，他只是情不自禁地让皮球在自己脚下多呆了会儿，一只脚就伸了过来，在他下一次触球前，把球干净利索地处理出了边线，克里斯也因此失去平衡摔了下去。

气恼地捶了下草地，然后一只手伸到他面前。下意识地握住，抬头：卡卡的脸出现在他面前——居然在那一刻，他才想到他们两个已经两年没见了。

稳了稳心，克里斯握住卡卡的手，从草地上爬了起来。

在两个人即将错身跑向不同的方向时，卡卡对他说了一句话：“欢迎来到欧冠的地盘，克里斯蒂亚诺。”

卡卡当然有权利说这句话，毕竟，他就是在这里拿到了欧冠冠军，还以中场的身份拿到了金靴。

克里斯愣了下，然后低了低头，笑了下，就又抬起头，飞快地冲向对方的禁区。

**【信息发送】**

“卡卡……”

“嗯？”

“商量个事儿？ 不要每次我一和你抱怨有谁批评我，就发给我其他人对这个批评反驳的新闻链接好不好……”

“怎么了？你那儿网速不行？”

“……不是！哎呀也不知道你怎么找的……”

“搜你名字呗，不只是新闻，脸书上很多啊。”

“……只有别人说的……你就不能……也夸夸我嘛：(”

“：)”

"不许只发表情！”

“克里斯，半小时后开电视，看天空体育的整点新闻。”

新闻播放到一半，卡卡的脸出现在屏幕上，和主持人连线聊着天，聊米兰，聊意甲，当然也聊英超，聊曼联，再聊到克里斯。

“这世界上有很多很多不一样的球员，不只是技术特色，还有性格不同，处事方式也不同。一个球员表现自己的方式多种多样，就像克里斯蒂亚诺，很多人都说他个性过分突出、又有些任性。但是我觉得真正可以给他下定义的，只有他的主教练弗格森教练，我认为他对这个孩子的宠爱不是无来由的，至于会不会太过娇惯……你们懂的，弗爵爷是不会宠爱一个庸才的。”

“什么？你说我们的性格差那么多？哈哈，这个问题也是有意思，你们说的那个孩子或许很有个性，但是有个性的人在很多时候朋友更多，因为真实，所以会让人更愿意接近。太多球迷看到的只是些似是而非的新闻，却没有耐心了解过真实的克里斯蒂亚诺，然后就给他下一个定义，这就太不公平了。但最重要的还是他的技术和能力，我不觉得随随便便一个18岁的球员，就能在第一年来到曼联还没当绝对主力的时候，一口气打进4个球，不是吗？”

鲁尼觉得今天训练课上的罗尼有点过分，那速度，那状态，那骨子跟打了鸡血一样的兴奋劲儿……把老头儿高兴的哦！

完了，按照他俩要被轮流敲打的规律，今儿挨骂的一定是自己！

**TBC**


	12. 第十二章 应约

“卡卡，你真的把曼城拒绝了？”

“对。这都过去几个月了，怎么还不信啊？”

“我知道……就是要多确定几次才放心……”

“放心什么？”

“你想啊，曼联和曼城是同城死敌，我可不想这边有事没事地阴阳怪气你。你不知道那群记者有多烦！”

“呵……”

“米兰球迷一定很高兴吧，你又带着球队回到欧冠啦！也不知道下赛季我们会不会分到一组呢……”

其实在克里斯加盟曼联的那年里，AC米兰并没能出现在欧冠。在那之前的一个赛季，卡卡为球队在联赛里打进了16个球，拿到了意甲联赛的金靴，却已经无法帮助早就问题多多的球队进入欧冠。卫冕冠军居然在联赛里没能进欧冠区，简直就是一大冷门。然而对于这支靠着卡卡的那一抹亮色自欺欺人的老牌俱乐部，出现这样的问题是迟早的事。

但是这样的结果不仅没让卡卡的价值贬值，反倒让多家俱乐部对于卡卡的追逐更加猛烈，卡卡几乎是顶着漫天飞舞的转会传闻，一鼓作气带着球队再次拿到了欧冠的资格，这让米兰的球迷对他的爱近乎偏执，以至于年初关于曼城要买他的可能性，在球迷强烈的反对声和卡卡的不舍中彻底泡汤。

“……克里斯。”

“嗯？”

“我下个赛季……不能和米兰一起打欧冠了。”

“啊？！你别告诉我你还是要去曼城啊！”

“不是曼城，是……皇马。”

那年夏天，卡卡这个名字再次把足坛搅得天翻地覆，在他带领巴西队摘得联合会杯冠军之前，他已经成为了世界一流的俱乐部：皇家马德里的一员。皇马近几年的追逐，终于在米兰窘迫的经济状况下找到了可趁之机，当年不肯为一名新人付出半点代价的高高在上的豪门球队，用一笔足以拯救破落贵族的钱，把一位金球先生变成了自家俱乐部名册上又一个闪闪发光的名字。

卡卡怎么也想不到，居然是以这样的方式进入了年少时梦想的球队。自己圆梦的过程，倒搞得米兰好像在卖孩子。

简直是，哭笑不得。

克里斯承认，发出那个邀请的时候，他有赌的成分。

这是他为俱乐部完成了第一个赛季的夏天，那时，卡卡已经从联合会杯的赛场上载誉归来，然后又在伯纳乌球场进行了接受万人欢呼的亮相。怎么想，此时的他都会十分的忙碌，但克里斯还是忍不住打电话过去，告诉卡卡，自己在马德拉岛为全家盖的新房子已经可以入住了，他愿不愿意来玩——虽然卡卡当年告诉过他，作为朋友，是不会介意他到底有没有单独的房间来招待的，但是，这栋房子毕竟是他用自己人生的第一桶金送给一家人还有自己的礼物，如果除了家人还有谁可以见证，他希望那个人，是卡卡。

没想到，卡卡给他的答案是：好。

马德拉岛的机场不大，航班也不多，克里斯在那个天气很好的早晨接到了卡卡。作为名人，卡卡的朋友也很多，他自然有办法让自己低调抵达这个风景美丽的小岛。

“累了吧？”克里斯一边开着车一边瞥了眼身边的卡卡。

“不累，我又不是圣保罗直接飞过来的，昨天在里斯本睡得很好。”卡卡摘下墨镜，把手边的小包随意地丢到了后座，顺手按下车窗，任由带着海腥味的风吹乱着自己的额发。淡蓝色条纹的衬衣挽起了一半的袖子，露出了肌肉结实的手臂，但是人的气质还是沉静的，笑容淡而暖，眸子清澈。快30岁的人了，明明也在球场上拼了那么久的刺刀，可看着还是不像个踢球的，倒像是从学校里走出来的人。

“怎么了？”卡卡扭头看过来，克里斯赶紧收回目光，不自然地咳了一声，“没什么。”

“对了，我给你家里人都带了礼物，一会儿你看下。我买的时候没顾上问你，可飞机上想，万一有什么不合适的，还是不要惹他们不高兴的好。”

“那个……”克里斯更不自然了，“你不用操心了，反正……他们都不在。”

卡卡询问的眼神让克里斯更窘了，“那个……我没有故意趁他们都不在时叫你来！”

该死！自己在说什么鬼东西啊！克里斯恨不得一脑袋磕在方向盘上，却听到卡卡好像是忍不住笑出来地说：“好好开你的车，到了你家再说吧。”

事情真的是凑巧，本来妈妈已经为卡卡的到来准备好了一堆好吃的，结果就在前天，爸爸的心脏又开始不舒服，连夜送到马德拉的医院，输了一些液，还是老毛病，需要静养治疗。克里斯加盟曼联不久，就在里斯本为父亲联系了一家知名的疗养院，一旦身体出现不适就会送过去，妈妈也会跟着去。毕竟那里还有专业的护士，环境也很好，妈妈陪着去也不用做什么，如果累了也有其他人照顾。

大哥跟人开了装修公司，主要是为了给一些大型的演出做布景，这两天突然就收到一个紧急的活儿匆匆地飞去了外地。大姐和她的丈夫本来在克里斯在英国踢球时就帮他打理一些私人事务的，很多球员都是这样，助理里总会有自家人来帮忙。结果就在最近一笔合同的时候，姐夫因为经验不够差点酿成大错，惹得如今担任克里斯经纪人的门德斯先生大发雷霆，让这对夫妻十分没面子，为了免得尴尬，姐姐就借口帮妈妈照顾爸爸，带着丈夫也跟去了里斯本，反正姐夫原来就是在那里工作，两人在当地也有房子。

至于二姐离家的理由更是无厘头，她新谈的男朋友全家都反对，她一气之下就在上礼拜搬出去住了。

克里斯简直沮丧极了，他本来想家里至少有三、四个成员和他一起迎接卡卡，结果妈妈只来得及准备好给卡卡的礼物还有吃食，这下只能临时请了工人，在未来几天的固定时间帮忙把饭做好。

说这话时卡卡已经到了克里斯的家里，房子很大，布置得很温馨，克里斯说这都是妈妈的手笔。只是此时显得空旷了些，也难怪克里斯有些垂头丧气的。

卡卡在克里斯为他安排的房间里把自己的行李放好，就自来熟般地在房间里参观起来。看着他很有兴致的样子，克里斯的沮丧才少了一些。

卡卡走到放照片的地方，对克里斯招了招手，克里斯赶紧跑过去，卡卡看着他家人的照片认人居然，把他的两个姐姐分得很清楚。

“你还真厉害，好多人分不清我的两个姐姐谁大。”

“不难认，”卡卡看了看照片上那个虽然不够漂亮，但如蜜桃般性感成熟的女孩儿，“其实你和你二姐的眼睛很像，看起来……脾气也挺像的。”

“嘁……”克里斯不服气地噘了下嘴。

“你看，这样子更像了。”卡卡笑着指着其中一张她二姐故意做出一副酷酷表情的艺术照。

“哪里像！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！这样才对嘛，精神起来才像你啊。”

“真是的……”克里斯哼哼唧唧地抱怨，“我也想有家里人一起招待你嘛……”

“你自己就不能招待我了？”

“当然能啊！”

“那不就得了！诶，咱们什么时候吃饭啊？我饿了。”

“哦！你等等！”

克里斯飞快地跑去打电话，看着男孩儿的背影，卡卡笑着摇了摇头。他转过身，又把眼神放到了那些照片上。头发卷卷的，脸蛋儿鼓鼓的小男孩儿对他笑得可爱。就那么出了一会儿神，然后似自嘲地摇摇头。

“你个爱操心的里卡多啊，”卡卡低声说，“就是想太多了……”

**TBC**


	13. 第十三章 两个人的马德拉

夏天的马德拉岛美得不太真实，太美的天空，太蓝的海，而且马德拉岛相对游客较少，也就更多了世外桃源的感觉。

“唉，你说这么美的地方怎么会很少人知道呢。”在人烟稀少的小径上和卡卡并肩骑着自行车，克里斯一边感慨一边摇头晃脑。

卡卡笑起来，他一边说着：“那你加油，说不定因为你啊，这里会非常非常有名哦！”一边竟然双手都撒开了把，调皮地把手放插进了口袋，在匀速的状态下让车子往前滑。克里斯扭头看到，刚想有样学样，卡卡立刻把手放了回去，“不许学！”

“嘁——”克里斯非常不服气的皱了皱鼻子，但还是一只手握住把，一只手指向远处的海滩：“那里是个潜水点，每年都有很多人去那里潜水，据说那下面有很多漂亮的鱼。”然后又指向远处的一片山，“你看到那边的人了吗？”

“看到了。”

“那里在修一个可以玩滑翔伞的地方，最晚明年吧，就可以玩滑翔机了，也可以玩滑翔降落伞。”

“唉，真想玩……”这句话是两个人一起出口的，说完了同时一愣，然后扭头对着对方傻乐了一下。

因为是职业球员，两个人在退役前都不能玩任何极限的运动，于是两个人只能一边慢慢骑车，一边眼巴巴地看着那些遥远的目标。突然克里斯跟如梦初醒一样地看向卡卡：“不行！你退役了也不能玩！”

“凭什么！”

“毕竟你是个跳游泳池都能撞到脖子的笨蛋！”克里斯说完这话就猛骑几步往前冲去，卡卡愣了下就大叫一声不许跑也使劲踩着脚蹬追了上去，两个人嘻嘻哈哈地追了一路，直到上了目标地的半山坡才停了下来。

“好了好了好了……别，别追了……”克里斯一到目的就把车子一扔倒在了草地上，呼哧呼哧地直喘气。虽然都是球员出身，但是骑车上了那么久的坡，体力再好也扛不住。克里斯先选择投降，他躺在热烘烘的草地上，头正好藏在一树茂密叶子的阴影下，然后他就看到卡卡也粗喘着气，叉着腰走到他身旁，低头看了过来——阳光从密密的树叶中穿过，从卡卡的头顶滑下，让人看不清他的表情。

卡卡又大喘了几口气，然后抬起一只脚，做出一副要踩下去的样子，克里斯夸张地叫起来，他才笑着退后几步，然后挨着身旁的大树坐了下去。克里斯顺势一翻身，侧躺着看过去，看着卡卡背靠在树干上，抬眼望着婆娑的树影，然后就闭上了眼睛休息。

克里斯就那么看了会儿，终于忍不住问：“卡卡……”

“嗯？”

“你去皇马……不开心吗？”

“没有不开心，”卡卡慢慢睁开眼睛，“我只是没想过，我会离开米兰。”

“也是没办法吧，米兰确实没钱了。”

“老板问我是不是很想去皇马时，”卡卡慢慢地说，“我看出了他眼里的希望。你知道吗？半年前我对他说我不想去曼城时，他显得……很失望。”

克里斯愣了下——他似乎明白这种感觉，因为如今在曼联，如果谁敢说希望他C罗离开，爵爷弗格森肯定是要去拼老命的。

“我那时就想，或许是时候离开了。不过，既然要离开，下一站，就只能是皇马。毕竟……”卡卡似是无奈地笑了笑，“能让人离开‘家’的理由，必须要十分充分才行。”

克里斯想了想，就从草地上爬起来，挨着卡卡坐在树下，“你是不是，又被那些媒体说你‘抛弃’米兰的鬼话弄得不开心了？”

卡卡偏过头，没有回答，却只是看着克里斯。

“哎呀你别这么看着我，我知道咱这种人平时不要乱看新闻，省得影响心情。但是……你的事，确实太轰动了嘛……我也是才无意中看到的……”克里斯不自然揉了揉鼻子，“总之你别在意，他们最喜欢乱讲话了，会信的人本来就不喜欢你，没什么大不了的。”

“哦？你也知道那些媒体喜欢乱讲话？”卡卡突然就换了话题，“那你没到英国一年就换了四个女朋友到底怎么回事？”

克里斯脱口而出：“什么四个！就俩！”

这话一出口他就知道完了，因为卡卡用一脸“我是不是还得夸你好棒棒”的表情对着他。克里斯赶紧换了个姿势，不和卡卡的对视，才不好意思地说，“好嘛……我知道两个也……不过，我和那两个女孩子都没有深交。而且，在葡萄牙和第一个女朋友分手后，我就……你知道的！咱们每天的训练有多忙！我还得抽时间学英文，接受采访，参加活动，哪有时间去泡妞啊！”

卡卡瞪了他一眼，然后无奈地摇了摇头，“算了，我又不是你爸妈，再说你爸妈还有爵爷都不干涉你的私事，我管你干吗……”

“你为什么不管我……”

“你说什么？”

“没，我啥都没说！”克里斯几乎是慌不择路地换话题，“总之以后你再听到类似的事记得直接来问我嘛！别听那些记者瞎说！你又不是不会知道他们多能编故事！比如最近那么多人编你和卡洛琳分手了，我就没信，嘿嘿，嘿嘿……”

以为自己只是说了句无关紧要的玩笑，卡卡却迟迟没有回应他这句话，眉头居然还皱了起来。克里斯干笑了几声就觉得不对劲了，“那个，我说，你这什么表情啊……别告诉我，他们说中了？”

卡卡又侧头看了他一眼，然后一撑草地就站了起来，站在一块岩石旁望向远处无垠的海，“他们这次没瞎说。克里斯，我和卡洛琳，分手了。”

克里斯以为自己听错了，几乎是从地上弹了起来，差点撞到卡卡的身上，“不是吧！怎么可能？！”

卡卡一任风吹乱了他的额发，然后沉默了几秒才转回头，“还记得你15岁那年做了心脏手术，我去里斯本看你吗？”

“记得啊。”

“之后回了圣保罗我就和卡洛琳两家人一起去度假。那时候卡洛琳就对我说，到了冬天她就满18岁了，问我愿不愿意娶她。”

克里斯一听，暗地里吐了吐舌头：他早就听说巴西的女孩子早熟而大胆，或许从15岁和卡卡在一起的那一刻，卡洛琳就一心只想嫁给卡卡，所以在那时提出这个建议倒也不太出格。更何况……克里斯心里暗暗地想：她想嫁的人可是卡卡啊……

“那，你当时拒绝了？”克里斯好奇地问。

“不，我没有，”卡卡回答，“我告诉她，在我心里，她已经是我的妻子了，但是我希望她在成为里卡多·莱特的妻子之前，还知道自己是谁。”

“啊？什么意思？”

“她当时已经拿到了里约热内卢一所大学的录取通知书，那是全巴西最好的大学，不止她的母亲，连我的家人都很高兴。”

“不过……她去读书，和你们结婚，好像不冲突吧？”克里斯想起了之前看到的新闻，当时卡洛琳成功拿到了学士学位，卡卡作为她的未婚夫出席了她的毕业典礼。图片里身着深色西装的卡卡站在戴着学士帽的卡洛琳身边，宠溺地看着他美丽又骄傲的小公主，两个人是真真的才貌双全，甚至可以说是天字第一号的绝配。

“或许不冲突。”卡卡似乎是在想如何表达自己的意思，“但我还是觉得，在嫁给我之前，卡洛琳可以找到真正属于自己的角色。”

克里斯挠了挠脑袋，“你……这么想还是有理由的吧？”

卡卡点点头，“我的前准岳母，就是卡洛琳的母亲，在18岁时结婚后没多久就生下了卡洛琳和她的弟弟，本来在其他人眼里是最美好的生活。但是没多久，她就觉得这样的婚姻让她厌倦，所以在无数人的反对下离婚，然后自己创业，变成了我们当地著名的女强人。”他看向克里斯，“如果不是她的安排，卡洛琳也不可能轻易见到我。”

“所以你那时觉得……卡洛琳会和她的母亲一样吗？”

“我也没那么想。”卡卡摇摇头，“我不管别人信不信，但当时我真的下定决心要娶卡洛琳了，我很爱她，我希望她得到一切美好的东西，有些是我能给的，有些是她不能错过的。所以我相信独立的学业和事业会让她有我也不能带给她的体验，卡洛琳的母亲是那么的优秀，她也一定可以。”

“但是……”克里斯不禁打断了他，“她最想要的，可能只有你啊。”

卡卡愣了下，“真是奇怪，你怎么说的跟那时卡洛琳说的一样啊？”

“咳……”克里斯不自然的清了下喉咙，“不过，她后来还是听了你的建议？”

“因为不只是我，我妈妈在嫁给我父亲前就拿到了教师资格证，直到要为了我搬家才不再做老师。而卡洛琳的妈妈也希望她在婚姻之外有独立的世界，她们两个其实都很同意我的想法。所以我们当时只是私下办了订婚仪式，只等着卡洛琳大学毕业后就举行婚礼。”

“所以……别告诉我，是她变了？！”克里斯情不自禁把声音提高了八度。

卡卡被他的震惊弄得愣了下，然后几乎失笑，“你这是什么表情？怎么？难道她不能变吗？”

“可是……可是她的男朋友是你啊！”

“那又怎么样呢？”卡卡的眼睛垂了下去，“卡洛琳只是知道了自己真正想要什么，而在确定这一点后，她未来的计划里，已经没有我的位置了……”

克里斯一时不知道该说什么，直到卡卡继续说了下去，“所以……就是这么回事：克里斯，我被甩了。”

突然的难过涌了上来，克里斯才发现自己完全不知道怎么安慰人。很多话堵在胸口，最后却蹦出一句：“我知道了，你躲到我这里，是省得记者烦你吧？”

克里斯蒂亚诺你是不是有病啊你这是什么怨念的口气啊就算卡卡真的是躲到你这里来的又怎么样你是会少块肉还是家里房子漏个窟窿卡卡想来就来呗你管他为什么来的你到底在计较些什么乱七八糟的东西啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

虽然内心已经呐喊成了高分贝的噪音现场，但克里斯只是听着耳边呼呼的风声，呆呆地看着卡卡，直到卡卡突然伸手拍了拍他的头，“犯什么傻呢？”

“啊没事你愿意呆多久就呆多久我不在乎你为什么来……”

“你说什么？”

“……”克里斯有点想从半山坡上跳下去的冲动。他定了定神，然后小心翼翼地问，“那个，所以……你，还好吗？”

“好个P！一点都不好！我失恋了诶臭小孩儿！”卡卡突然皱起脸，自己说话的口气倒像个小孩子，把克里斯搞得有点想笑，“喂……说谁臭小孩儿呢！”

卡卡似乎是自嘲地笑了笑，转头间，克里斯居然从他的眼角捕捉到一丝泪光。“你还有什么地方要带我去啊？”

“啊？哦！”克里斯只呆了一秒就追上了卡卡快步走开的身影，“我们先下去吧，去那边的旧港口，景色很好。诶！把自行车扛起来，下坡不能再骑了！”

“你怎么不早说！居然是要扛着车下去啊？！”

“那边的坡很缓但是石子太多，骑车下坡有危险！车子很轻诶！你不至于这都嫌累吧‘大叔’？”

“叔你个头！一会儿就让你看看谁体力最好！”

夕阳西下时，两个人在风景如画的旧港眺望远处的景色，卡卡深呼吸了一大口，然后指着一处空地说：“以后这里翻修的话，要是立一个雕像就很合适。对了克里斯，你们马德拉岛上有什么名人吗？”

“名人？”克里斯想了下，然后笑着一指自己，“就是我啊！”

卡卡呆了呆，就开始看着克里斯笑，看着那个表情有点臭屁的男孩儿跑去他刚才指着的地方，大咧咧地叉腰一站：“早晚有一天，我——克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多——我的雕像，一定会立在这个地方！”

克里斯面对着东边，得意洋洋地看向卡卡，卡卡就笑，看着夕阳的光从男孩儿的背后投过来，又美丽又闪耀，闪到眼睛有些痛了……

“卡卡……”

等到反应过来的时候，卡卡发现他的男孩儿已经跑到他面前，把他覆在眼睛上的手挪开，而刚才贴在眼睛上的手背居然湿湿的……

“克里斯，我没事。”卡卡又深呼吸了一下，然后对着克里斯绽放出一个灿烂的笑脸，“我妈妈对我说，大概是从小到大，无论是家里、学校、俱乐部、还有爱情……我一直是在得到。所以，如今我才会一下失去了曾经觉得生命中不可能变化的两样东西：在米兰踢到退役，还有，和卡洛琳永远在一起……”

他眨了眨眼，似乎是为了让湿漉漉的睫毛干掉，“但是，本来就没有理所当然的不可改变和不可失去，不是吗？能在27岁学会这些，还不算太晚。再说了，幸亏卡洛琳是现在决定按照自己的想法生活，如果我们以后结了婚，有了孩子，她再想找回自我，我不是更惨了……哎呀你哭什么啊！”

卡卡在马德拉岛上呆了五天，就在他准备走的那天，疗养院来了电话，让克里斯接他的父母回去，而卡卡的归途不会再飞里斯本。在克里斯的家里，卡卡帮着手忙脚乱的他把行李整理好，然后就一起开车到机场，飞去不同的目的地。

因为太过匆忙，连好好的告别都来不及。

按照计划克里斯要把车开到机场的地下停车场，卡卡从那里坐电梯去自己的登机口，然后克里斯再开车去另一个电梯附近，去赶自己那班飞机。路上卡卡一直帮克里斯用手机回里斯本来的短信，还提醒他一些注意的事情——因为克里斯一直都心不在焉。

终于开进了机场的地下通道，克里斯帮着卡卡从车后座拿出了行李，塞进了电梯门口放置的行李车里，“一路平安，回到圣保罗给我打电话。”

“好好和你老妈照顾你爸爸，毕竟没几天你就要回曼彻斯特了。”

“嗯……”站在卡卡面前，克里斯只觉得心里空落落的，总觉得有些事还是忘记了，却只听见有个小鼓在他脑子里敲啊敲的，嘣嘣嘣嘣，声音越来越大，大到他都快听不到卡卡的声音了。

“克里斯……”

“……啊？”

就在那鼓敲得头好像都要炸了的时候，身体突然一热——克里斯被卡卡抱住了，然后感觉那温暖的手抚上了他的头发，“谢谢你克里斯，这几天，我玩得很开心。”

脑子里顷刻间一片清明，克里斯只觉得世界瞬间宁静得让他好舒服。他情不自禁把双手环上了卡卡的身体：知不知道，你到底有多久没抱过我了？然而克里斯并没有把这句话说出口，而是有些试探地问：“我也要在曼彻斯特买房子了，等到我住进去以后，你再来看我好不好？”

“好。”

“那等你马德里的房子买好了，我也能去看你吗？”

“当然。”

“别骗我。”

“不会。”

在走进登机口前，克里斯回头看向机场等候大厅的落地窗外：那架载着卡卡的飞机轰鸣着划过天际，越飞越远。

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大概会有人觉得，我在文中涉及卡卡对前任的感情描写太过理想化，或者过于拔高他的形象。而真实的情况是，前任生下贝拉后，就想再为卡卡生个孩子，但卡卡建议她不要再把心思全放在养孩子上了，他俩甚至可以不再要孩子了，因为这个过程中做妻子的太过辛苦。他希望前任能够在家庭之外做一些自己喜欢的事，还一度把自己部分财务的打理交给前任（然而大小姐并不能搞定这些所以最后还是交给专业人士了）。
> 
> 虽然现在的卡卡很幸福，但是第一段婚姻的破裂对于他的打击确实很大。在西班牙期间，卡卡因为太想改变自己在皇马的处境而全身心投入训练和比赛，因此一度忽略了家庭，但他也不会完全不考虑伴侣的感受，所以在离开西甲后尽力弥补。离婚后媒体甚至猜测问题出在他“不给伴侣自由”，这种说法连前任都看不下去了，后来帮他进行了澄清。
> 
> 以及没人不知道现在的马德拉岛上确实有座C罗的雕像吧？


	14. 第十四章 让我站在你身边

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中的罗尼是Ronnie，C罗在曼联时队友对他的称呼

“嘿，你们看新闻了吗？”

这天训练课结束后的半小时，留下的人已经所剩无几，鲁尼因为前阵子的伤势所以没有参与合练，就进行了额外的恢复训练。费迪南德和范德萨也留到了最后，所以此时在更衣室，洗完澡出来的鲁尼这么问的时候，统共也没几个人附和他。

“什么新闻？别告诉我又是有人要买罗尼，老头儿最近看这个就要血压高，你可千万别在他面前提。”范德萨一边擦着头发上的水一边调侃。

“不是啊，是说曼联要买卡卡的事儿啊。”

“那个事儿啊，不是假的嘛。”卡卡还在米兰时就有过几次交手，范德萨对他的印象还很深。

“写那个的记者我认识，一向嘴下没德，每次还写得有鼻子有眼儿，这次更是写得跟真的一样，什么独家爆料曼联拒绝，还说老头坚称曼联不要一个皇马淘汰下来的残次品……”

砰！

一声关衣帽柜的声音响得震耳欲聋，甚至还有嗡嗡的余音。刚才一直开着的另一个衣帽柜的门被重重合上，后面露出克里斯铁青的脸。他一言不发地拎起椅子上的包，转身就大步离开了更衣室。

等到克里斯重重的脚步声彻底消失，一边的费迪南德才埋怨起来：“你说你没事儿惹他干吗？”

“我这不没看到他比我早出来了吗？你看到还不提醒我！”

“我刚才一个劲儿朝你使眼色你看不见啊！近视？！”

“你脸又没球门大我哪看得见！”

“行了你俩！” 范德萨赶紧让他们打住，然后好奇地问鲁尼，“怎么？你很讨厌卡卡吗？”

“我讨厌他干吗？！”

“那怎么说起这个了？你刚才那个样子，我还以为你在幸灾乐祸。”

“呵……”鲁尼扯了扯嘴角，“有什么好幸灾乐祸的，不就是伤了，年纪到了，媒体不都这样嘛。而且，他至少成为过踢球里最好的那个，有些人啊，还没到那个地步，就被人嫌弃了。谁瞧不起谁啊……”

最近鲁尼的伤有些麻烦，而且因为喝酒的事又被媒体跟拍了好几次，他上次差点和跟车的狗仔打了起来，老头儿也为这事儿比较上火。倒是也一直被媒体盯到冒火的克里斯，只要一直进球，倒也堵得上那些人的嘴，这也让鲁尼压力更大了。

“罗尼！”在停车场，费迪南德叫住了克里斯，“我车子坏了，你送我回家吧。”

“好啊。”克里斯拉开车门。

“韦恩没别的意思。”坐到了副驾驶的位置，费迪南德一边整理着安全带一边尽量自然地说。

“我知道。”克里斯简单地回了句就把手放在了方向盘上。

“对了，我刚听说的，下个礼拜咱们几个要代表俱乐部去参加个商业活动。”

“哦。”

“还有其他几个俱乐部的代表也要参加。”

“是吗。”

“皇家马德里的人也会来。”

克里斯的手一下子就顿住了。

进了公寓后克里斯打开了灯——过于晃眼的光照得他有些眼晕。他下意识地想喊句妈我回来了，才想到前段时间来照顾他的母亲昨天已经回了里斯本，就不禁苦笑了下。

就算依然有做孩子的权利，但现在的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，毕竟是要过22岁生日的人了。

换好了衣服，他就去楼下会所的泳池：他租用了两个小时的单独使用权。水池底有冷蓝色的灯，映得整个空间带着点冷冽的感觉。克里斯做了热身，然后就划入水底。

头埋入去的一刻，回忆好像带着热度的泳池水一般，漫过他的全身。

两年前，他真的做到了代表葡萄牙队征战世界杯。巧合的是，葡萄牙队和巴西队居然被分在了一个小组。于是就在比赛那天两队同时熟悉场地的时候，他毫无顾忌、肆无忌惮、又理直气壮地跑过了大半个的场地，扑到了卡卡怀里。

这时距离两个人在马德拉岛一起度过的日子，已经过去了一年的时光。

克里斯当然可以这样，毕竟他是全队最为宠爱的新人。所有人都知道，那个叫克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多的孩子，是如此的资质出众又努力上进，上一秒还会和球队里的前辈没大没小的斗嘴，下一秒就在球场上不知疲倦地奔跑，小鹿一样地灵巧又如黑豹般勇猛，只是20岁的年纪就对自己肩上所有的责任无所畏惧，这样的冲劲儿和担当任谁看了都会爱不释手吧？

所以即使被队友笑又耍小孩子脾气，他也要藏在明明是对手主力球员的后面，再从卡卡肩头露出一双亮晶晶的眼睛，调皮又嚣张地看着其他人。就连巴西队的主教练都被他气笑了，当着葡萄牙主帅的面轻敲了下小家伙的脑门，然后对卡卡笑着摇头，“这是怎么回事？你保证这不是葡萄牙队的计策啊？”

因为大家基本都知道年轻的C罗和卡卡很早就熟识的事，而且都是职业球员，到了赛场上六亲不认是常规操作，所以对于大战前这种短暂的轻松时刻也觉得十分正常了。卡卡笑着侧过头，回手揉了揉克里斯的头发，然后看向面前的菲戈——葡萄牙队的头号球星：“怎么样，这小家伙很不一样吧？”

两人之前无论在比赛还是活动里都有过接触，因为语言相通倒也很投缘。菲戈笑着看了看像个树袋熊般扒着卡卡不放的克里斯，“还行吧，就是太喜欢玩花活，不过，数落两句就行了。”

“还好意思说，也不知道谁在训练时还学人家小孩子的花活。”一个声音传来，卡卡看过去的瞬间眼睛一亮，“鲁伊！”

鲁伊·科斯塔也是这届葡萄牙国家队的主力，而且还是卡卡在米兰时的队友，因为给过他很多帮助，所以卡卡在和克里斯聊天时，也一再提到过他这位葡萄牙队的前辈。

“里奇！”鲁伊·科斯塔笑着走过来，然后瞪了眼还藏在后面的克里斯，“撒手！把里奇还给我！”

菲戈听了立刻就大笑起来，此时两队的主教练已经走到场边寒暄，他便跑去找自己的队友。卡卡和鲁伊·科斯塔很用力地拥抱了下，就趁着还有点时间走在一起开始聊天。

“说真的里奇，”鲁伊·科斯塔渐渐皱起了眉头，“我还以为，你不会来世界杯了。”

“怎么可能啊，这可是世界杯！”

“我当然知道这是世界杯，但我担心你的腿啊……”鲁伊·科斯塔忍不住用责怪的语气，“你这孩子真是的，在米兰时就这样，有什么都忍着，在皇马时还是，到了国家队加个‘更’，我真觉得你该去做手术……”

“哎哟你怎么又变老妈子了。”卡卡嬉皮笑脸地搂住对方的肩，“我知道啦，我听话，世界杯后我肯定去做手术，怎么？你就这么怕和我成为对手啊？”

“怕你个鬼！”鲁伊·科斯塔一拍卡卡的胳膊，“好啦，反正要比赛了，我是不会脚下留情的，你给我小心点儿。呐，不止我，他——”他一指卡卡身后，“这个小家伙也不会哦！”

这时卡卡才发现克里斯一直默不作声地跟在他身旁，等鲁伊·科斯塔也走开，他转过身，“好啦，你也该和你的队友会和啦。”

“哦……”

“干吗啊突然苦瓜脸！”卡卡笑着伸出手轻掐着克里斯的脸颊，克里斯哎呀叫起来，打开他的手，“谁苦瓜脸啦！”

他顿了顿，终于下定决心般地说，“卡卡，等到比赛时，你要是摔倒了，我，我也不会分心的！”

“废话！”

“但是……比赛以后，我会难受的。我走了场上见！”说完这句话他就飞快地跑开，却依旧能感觉到背上卡卡的目光。

因为场上位置的关系，比赛时他和卡卡几乎没有过对位，每一次望过去，他都只会看到卡卡的背影。那一届的世界杯，巴西和葡萄牙都没能走到决赛。而在那之后，就是卡卡重伤做手术的消息。

克里斯没想到的是，之后的两年，自己顶着无数的质疑和压力前行，在渐渐变成曼联主力的日子，除了妈妈飞到曼彻斯特的陪伴，就是很多很多很多来自卡卡的邮件。他一直在找时间去看卡卡，而伤愈后的卡卡即使在皇马首发的机会越来越少，依旧固守在马德里，执拗地努力着，等待着属于自己的转机。

他还记得自己跟随球队拿到足总杯冠军还有入选欧足联最佳阵容的时候，卡卡又寄了很多礼物给他。而在去年他打电话给卡卡问他想要什么生日礼物时，卡卡居然开了个不好笑的玩笑：“我想知道什么地方可以换腿，呵呵。”

就在三个月前，克里斯终于找到机会去了马德里。之前克里斯打了差不多连续三周双赛，爵爷十分心疼他，终于决定给他轮休的机会。“如果休假了，你可以来找我。”这是卡卡对他说过的。

抵达马德里的下午，卡卡还在俱乐部进行例行的加练，于是负责卡卡日常事务处理的马歇尔小姐在卡卡的别墅接待了他。卡卡在马德里买了房子，有时巴西的家人会看他时会住在那，不过大多数时候他都是一个人住。由于他经常去外地比赛，在马德里的时间也大都泡在俱乐部的训练场和健身房，所以就雇佣了类似于管家角色的马歇尔小姐，在他离家的时候处理杂事。比如指挥小时工人打理房间和花园，收邮件和邮包，在亲人或者朋友到达马德里时接待他们，安排房间及雇佣厨师什么的。

马歇尔小姐刚过40岁，是个优雅又干练的女子，虽然初见印象比较严肃，但是克里斯觉得她有种母性的肃静之感。在接待克里斯时，马歇尔小姐接了一个电话，大概是因为知道卡卡和克里斯相熟的关系，她并没有完全避讳，克里斯就听到了“医生”这个称呼。

“卡卡他……伤是不是又复发了？”等到她放下电话，克里斯忍不住问。

马歇尔小姐愣了下，然后轻蹙了下眉，“老实说，莱特先生其实一直没有彻底好。”

“哦……”克里斯愣了下，然后突然想起什么似的，“我来之前好像忘了问卡卡，不知道，我这次来合不合适？”

“什么意思？”

“那个……”克里斯不好意思地揉了揉头发，“我知道他之前新交了女朋友，不知道他是不是有约会。要是有……您还是提前告诉我，我就去外面住了。您也知道卡卡的习惯，他太礼貌了，也许不好意思和我说。”

“哦，这件事啊……”马歇尔小姐叹了口气，“莱特先生……其实已经分手了。只是因为那些记者太烦了，所以两个人暂时还没公开。起码，等到下轮关键战之后再说，毕竟，莱特先生终于等到通知，他下轮能首发了。”

马歇尔小姐安排好之后两天的晚餐和午餐就离开了，克里斯却根本没什么胃口，他看向门口，然后目光沉向面前桌子上的报纸。

远远就看到屋里还亮着灯，卡卡一进门，就大声招呼着克里斯，“克里斯，马歇尔小姐应该给你安排好了吧？饭也吃完了吧？”

“吃完了……”

卡卡把手里的包往地上一放，看到克里斯从客厅的沙发上站起来，“不好意思回来得太晚了，都快过了你睡觉的点儿了吧？”

“所以我很奇怪啊，你怎么这么晚才回来。”克里斯皱着眉。

“干吗这个表情啊，我告诉你啊，我妈都不抓我晚回家啦！”卡卡笑着走过来，捏了捏克里斯的脸，“我去喝杯牛奶，对了你喝吗？你要不睡觉就陪我看部电影？或者，打会儿游戏。”

“喂……”克里斯看着在家里一通乱走的卡卡，“我又不是为了来玩的。”

“那我也得招待你啊。”卡卡拿起电视的遥控器，又丢回沙发上，回头看到克里斯的表情，他愣了下，就哂笑着说，“是不是马歇尔小姐跟你说……我分手了？不过这次不是我被甩了，当然也不是我甩了别人！只是，在一起了一段时间，才发现我们真的相处不来。哎呀也不是什么大事，成年人嘛，分分合合很正常。诶对了你喝不喝蛋白粉？”

“你别为我忙了好不好？”克里斯有点忍不住了。

“没有啊……”

“卡卡……”克里斯觉得胸口那里堵得很难受，“我看得懂西班牙文……”

卡卡的身形顿住了，他看得到茶几上打开的报纸体育版：那上面有对他恶意最大的记者的个人专栏，文中满是对他这个“高级饮水机看管者”的冷嘲热讽。

“卡卡，我只是觉得，我们认识了这么多年……”克里斯几乎是恳求着说，“你没有必要在我面前也装着不在意……我来看你，就是想让你，找个人能说心里话的。”

卡卡转过身，看着面前的男孩儿近乎是在忍住哽咽地继续说，“你别拿我当小孩儿了，行吗……”

很慢很慢地靠着沙发坐到厚厚的地毯上，卡卡好像丧失了全部力气般的吐出一口气，然后微低下头，轻轻地唤着：“克里斯？”

“我在。”

“我今天离开俱乐部前，教练对我说……”卡卡说得异常艰难，“他说，他改变主意了……下一轮，我不用上了……”

克里斯还记得那时候的卡卡，身影缩得那么小，随着他的声音，那影子也变得越来越模糊。而在那个状况下，自己不能走过去抱他，因为他知道，卡卡不希望自己可怜他。

然而，他该怎么解释，自己对他的感情，永远不可能是可怜。

时间回到此时的夜。

临睡前，克里斯躺在卧室的床上认真地想着：现在住的这座公寓是他在曼彻斯特的第二个住所，两个月后，也就是他22岁的生日时，他就将搬进属于自己的别墅。

他对卡卡说过，等自己有房子的时候，要请他来的。

也许，是时候了。

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇中两个人的经历有了交汇，因此虽然现实中卡卡在成为世界杯主力时，菲戈和鲁伊·科斯塔已经离开了葡萄牙国家队，但是因为这篇文里此处是对应了C罗的时间线，所以有所改动。


	15. 第十五章 摊牌

这一路上卡卡都有些心不在焉，幸好他一直在想着这条路上次只是被克里斯带着走了一次，还要盯着车子上租来的导航，所以不能太走神。

这里是从曼彻斯特市中心通往郊外的路上，不是马德里也不是米兰，目的地则是克里斯的家。

不久前是克里斯22岁的生日，但是因为比赛的关系卡卡没有办法去参加小家伙的派对。这个赛季他在皇马的境遇稍有改善，虽然关于未来还是有很多争议，但至少这个赛季没有大伤。卡卡的出场频率在主力和替补间横跳，还时常有不错的助攻甚至进球，最起码不像之前那样连着好几场踢不上球。再加上教练已经叮嘱他要把主要精力放在欧冠上，他也更有了动力和奋斗目标。

这次卡卡来曼彻斯特并不是来给克里斯补过生日的，他本来就觉得自己缺席这孩子的派对不是什么问题，如今的克里斯已经是英超联赛中炙手可热的人物，不过才22岁的年纪，可跟当初刚登陆英超时的新人时期早就不可同日而语。尤其是上次代表皇马俱乐部去曼彻斯特参加活动，看到皇马的高层都在和克里斯的经纪人门德斯热情地打着招呼，卡卡就隐隐感到了一些什么。

说起上次去曼彻斯特参加活动：虽然如今的卡卡并不算皇马的绝对主力，但论起他和代理商的良好关系，金球先生的头衔，再加上无论他境遇如何变化都有大批不离不弃的死忠球迷构成的强大影响力，皇马都不可能忽视。也是在那次活动上，克里斯一有空就和他窃窃私语，快到了旁若无人的程度，以至于有媒体又开了卡卡转会曼联的脑洞。

其实克里斯就是让卡卡去他新买的房子，那座别墅提前交房了，包括装修都已经弄好，所以就跟卡卡撒娇耍赖的让他去玩。那次活动后是联赛间歇期，各家俱乐部的代表也在活动后“就地解散”，所以卡卡就和克里斯一起走了。

克里斯的别墅在空气很好的城郊，去曼联俱乐部的交通也十分方便。别墅除了有多个房间，还有完善的健身设施，一小片球场和可调温的室内泳池。这一切对于一个20出头的男孩子似乎有些奢侈，但克里斯早就划出了好几个区域，给爸爸妈妈给哥哥给姐姐姐夫给外甥……差不多把全家要来看他时的房间都规划好了。看着他兴致勃勃的样子，卡卡都觉得心情愉快起来。

“这个房间是给你的！”

克里斯说出这句话时卡卡就愣了，他站在那个房间门口站了站，然后哑然失笑：“行了，别闹。”

“我没闹！”

卡卡没有看克里斯倔强的小表情，只是笑着摇摇头，就往楼上走去，“我想看看你说了一路的露台，你不是说晚上可以看到星星吗？”

克里斯在他身后张了张嘴，最终还是没说什么，跟着他上了楼。

这间别墅的特别之处还源自周围的环境，附近有一大片绿色坡道被高大的树木包围着，很隐秘，这是属于克里斯的私人区域。他每天早上会沿着这条路跑步，不受外人影响，又可以做充分的锻炼。虽然此时还有些冷，但是对于他这样一个球员来说还是很适合的。

傍晚的时候卡卡和克里斯从坡道那里散步回来就各自去洗澡，厨师已经留下了一桌佳肴离开了。晚上在装着玻璃屋顶的露台上，两个人躺在星空下的沙发上聊了一会儿天，就准备睡了。克里斯带着卡卡去了客房——卡卡是这么理解的，然而他并没有忘记这是克里斯对他说，这是给他的房间。

卡卡甚至有些睡不着——这房间确实不像客房，虽说他也会把自己房子里的客房布置得比较温馨，但是……这间卧室里过于符合自己喜好的布置，摆设太过适合，又太舒服，舒服到甚至让他开始觉得身体里有个小爪子在挠。

卡卡不否认这一天在克里斯的新房子里呆得很自在，和克里斯也相处得很心安，心安到……他甚至不想离开。

不行不行，这也太离谱了。卡卡赶紧结束了这个念头，强迫自己进入了睡眠。

自从回到马德里，卡卡就又忙于训练和比赛，有时还要做访问和拍广告，再加上伤后的恢复保养，甚至都没来得及拆离开曼彻斯特前克里斯塞进他行李的礼物。直到几天前，因为轮休的关系又得到了几天假，他才有时间打开包装袋：一套白色的丝质睡衣。这本来没什么，但是，在衣服的口袋里，是一张通行证，印着一串数字的卡片，以及一套钥匙——卡卡是认识的，这是克里斯那套别墅的所有房间钥匙。就在那天，克里斯特意在他面前打开了一扇又一扇的门，那串数字则是克里斯大门的通行密码，而只有向那里的保安展示那张通行证，才可能进入别墅所在的区域。

再迟钝的人都会觉得有什么不太对劲，毕竟就算是克里斯当初去卡卡马德里的家，也是提前联系了马歇尔小姐，然后由这位管家把他带进去的。

这孩子到底在想什么……

本来想先打电话给克里斯，不过查了查英超赛程，克里斯最近忙得要死，这礼拜终于不再是双赛了，所以卡卡决定还是自己跑一趟。虽然现在完全可以不费吹灰之力的进入克里斯的房子，但是出发前，卡卡还是拜托当地的一个朋友帮忙租了栋距离克里斯住处不远的小别墅，安顿下来之后，他才打电话联系了克里斯。

克里斯来是来了，却显得气呼呼的：他抱怨卡卡为什么不直接来找自己，明明都有全套的钥匙了……

“问题就是这个。”卡卡打断了克里斯的唠叨，他把装着钥匙通行证密码的纸袋放到克里斯面前的茶几上，“你把这些给我干吗？”

克里斯眨眨眼，“为什么不能给你？”似乎他做的是一件天经地义的事。

卡卡几乎被他搞到语塞，“克里斯，你怎么回事……”

他一时不知该说些什么，克里斯倒也耐心，只是瞪着眼睛等他继续说下去。

“总之，你把这些东西拿回去，还有……给我准备房间什么的，这种傻话别再乱说了。”

“为什么？”

“对你不好。”

“哪里不好？”

“哪里都不好！”

“你这不叫回答！”

这简直就是一个越打越紧的结，死扭着不开。卡卡开始失去了耐心，他不知道到底是怎么回事，明明面前的孩子是他看着长大的，可是一些事情，却越来越向他意想不到的方向划去……

老天，这是还觉得他的日子过得不够乱吗？

“克里斯，”卡卡强压下心里的焦躁，试图好声好气地沟通，就好像过去的那么多年里做的那样。

“听我说，你不是小孩子了，你现在是一个非常非常成功的球员，而且以后只会更成功。有很多人会帮你处理生活中的问题，你只需要好好踢球就够了。至于我……到了皇马以后这几年的确不太顺利，我们认识这么多年，你肯定会担心我，我很感动，但是……很多事，还需要我自己去解决。我明白，现在我的情况发生了很多变化，身边的人在变，对我的态度也在变，我非常高兴你对我没有变过。你已经做得够好了，所以，不需要再为我做多余的事情，明白吗？”

“什么是多余的事？”

“你现在做的都是多余的事！”

“我不觉得。”

“克里斯！”

“你为什么一定要把我从你身边推开！”

克里斯突然就爆发了，他呼地站起来，气得双颊潮红，不管不顾地对着卡卡吼出这句话。

卡卡愣了，“我，我没有啊……”

“你有！”克里斯一副不管不顾的样子，“我一直觉得，那次差点从俱乐部逃走，还是让你对我失望了，所以我拼命地练习、比赛……我像你要求的那样永远投入训练，去全力以赴地踢球！我都做到了！后来你拿了金球奖，成为了足球先生，成为了世界上最好的球员了，我想，我只有非常非常优秀，才有资格做你的朋友……”

“不是这样的！”卡卡焦急地打断他，“不管我是不是拿过金球，也不管你后来会怎么发展，我们都是朋友，这一点是不会改变的！”

“可是已经变了！”克里斯渐渐失控，“不是从你拿到金球开始的，而是从那年我在你里斯本的房子里住了一晚上之后，你就变了！那之后你几乎不再主动联系我了！就算后来你到了马德拉岛，就算我们在一起度过了5天，可我们还是回不到以前了，为什么？！”

当克里斯吼出这些话，卡卡突然就从刚才的急躁中瞬间冷却了下来。他认真地看着克里斯，端详着男孩儿渐渐成熟的脸：似乎过去的十几年是瞬间飞过的，当年的孩子早已不再瘦弱，但依旧倔强。他身上那种天然的稚气，已经和这些年来在球场上不知不觉修炼的霸气融合在了一起，这让卡卡眼中不断成长的克里斯有了摄人心魄的力量，那种力量就如他眉眼间日渐浓墨重彩的俊朗一样，特别得让人几乎移不开眼睛。也怪不得在媒体的渲染下，克里斯在球场外也是让人痴醉的漂亮男孩儿。

就是这样一个让世人着迷的克里斯，在此刻委屈又焦灼地逼视着卡卡，终于让他无所逃遁。

卡卡闭了闭眼睛，似乎是决定放弃什么，也好像是终于下定了决心，“克里斯……那次……你住在我里斯本的家里……就在你，去俱乐部的那天……那个早上，我早就醒了。”

克里斯先是一愣，接着脑子就是嗡的一下：他不是在回忆，他不需要回忆，因为，那个清晨的每个细节，对他来说，是根本不可能忘的。

那个早上，16岁的克里斯就那么安静地看着身旁睡颜安详的男人，看到舍不得移开目光，看到，他终于忍不住，对着卡卡的唇，吻了上去。

他当然没有把卡卡当成自己的睡美人，反而下意识地觉得，如果此时卡卡醒了就糟了。然而他无法抑制这种冲动，他只想吻这个男人：这个男人在他八岁那年为他解围、笑着为他擦汗、教他葡语的标准发音、在他进球后奖励香甜的巧克力、带他踢足球、带他去游乐园、由着他在背上甜睡、在手术后送上一个紧紧的拥抱、在自己想做逃兵时用冷水把他狠狠浇醒……

那一刻，克里斯并不知道自己为什么要吻卡卡，只是当他想起那些事，胸口就充溢着要溢出来的甜蜜，那甜蜜已经要从口中涌出来，让他几乎是凭着本能吻上去。

时间倏然回到了现在，克里斯似乎只是呆了几秒，然后突然就笑了起来，还边笑边摇头。他那样子让卡卡紧张起来，“克里斯，你……”

“我知道了，你觉得我会那样，是因为你的关系吧？按照你的习惯，你是在检讨，是你让我不正常了，所以你要补救。”

“我没说你不正常啊！”卡卡有些急了。

“没有不正常？那就是我年少无知？”

卡卡皱起眉，“你在说什么乱七八糟的？我不明白。”

“你不用明白了。或者，我帮你明白好了！”

卡卡一时没搞清楚克里斯是什么意思，一个身影已经闪到了自己的面前；下一秒，卡卡就觉得自己被压靠到沙发的靠背上，然后，两片发抖的唇就堵到他的嘴上。

或许是克里斯的力气太大了，也可能是太过震惊。总之，卡卡一时竟然没有挣扎。和六年前那个清晨里柔软的、还有点凉凉的亲吻不同，这一刻的吻太过炙热，带着几乎要把他彻底融化的气势。

等到所有的感觉终于全部回归的时候，克里斯已经离开了。卡卡呆呆地陷进了沙发里，耳边只有克里斯临走前留下的最后一句话——

“你现在可以觉得我‘不正常’了，里卡多。”

**TBC**


	16. 第十六章 生日快乐

“莱特先生。”

“嗯……”

“先生？您还好吗？”

“哦，没事。怎么了马歇尔小姐？我今天给你放假了啊。”

“没什么，我只是接到了物流公司的电话，他们实在不好处理，我看时间您还没到家，我就开车回去了一趟。”

“真是麻烦了……等下，物流公司？”

“对啊……东西有点多……是，从曼彻斯特寄来的。”

“……哦。”

“我让工人从后门搬的，厨房和和储藏室都放不下了，有一些就放到花园了。”

“知道了，谢谢。”

按掉了电话，卡卡一手扶住方向盘，一手去把音响调大了些音量。

扫了眼手机屏幕，上面显示的是皇马队友来短信的显示，有马塞洛的、卡瓦略的、卡西利亚斯的……卡卡强迫自己把注意力集中在前路上：他什么时候变成了一个这么让身边的朋友操心的人了呢？

明天就是他30岁的生日，也是国家德比的日子，本来卡卡已经进了大名单。他十分期待这场比赛，毕竟他来皇马快三年了，却因伤错过了好几次各级别赛事里的国家德比。没有任何一个球员希望缺席如此重要的比赛，他渴望再度为球队出场。

直到今天，主教练通知卡卡，出于一些考虑，他还是被从比赛名单里撤了下来，不仅不需要参加明天的比赛，还“顺便”多了几天假。

“那个，生日快乐。”这是教练对他说的最后一句话。

呵，真是个有意思的，“生日礼物”。

回了家，心情阴郁的卡卡直奔后门，进屋后却被大大小小的箱子惊呆了：马歇尔小姐还是很耐心的，已经把那些最外面的包装拆开，所以看得出都是大大小小的礼品盒。卡卡放下钥匙，跨过地上的几个盒子，就走到了厨房，马歇尔小姐按照习惯把签单放在了餐桌上，和签单一起的还有一封信，信的内容不长，上面是克里斯还像个小孩子般歪歪扭扭的字——

“我总是忍不住在路上看到一些东西就买给你，不知不觉攒了一大堆，希望到马德里的时候能赶上你的生日。生日快乐，卡卡。”

几乎是下意识的，卡卡打开了一个又一个盒子：不同样式的手账本、装帧奇怪的书、不同牌子的钢笔、柔软的围巾、手套、颜色有点奇怪但是很暖和的外套、款式略夸张的墨镜、并不算太合适的牛仔裤、柔软的颈枕、毯子、已经停产的限量款掌机、某年圣诞节限定的ipod、各种奇形怪状的模型和玩具、还有很多很多的项链胸针领巾皮带扣……不少礼物的外包装虽然完好但已经有了变旧的痕迹，应该是被珍藏了很久。

卡卡根本不记得自己拆了多久，拆到天都要黑了，拆到整个人坐在客厅沙发前的地毯上，望着窗外逐渐加深的暮色出神。

他用指尖轻轻地触碰着自己微张的唇：那里，有一个男孩儿留下了两个吻，一个微凉，一个火烫。一个想忘也忘不掉，一个根本就是直烙到脑海里，一遍一遍侵占了这些日子全部的梦境。

卡卡闭上眼睛。

他任由那些不受理性控制的东西从心底发芽。

他停止了一切的思考。

清晨的坡道。

克里斯在做最后一圈例行的晨跑，到前面的路口掉转，他就可以回家了。

他必须跑下去，这些日子都是如此。距离上次见到卡卡已经过去一个多月了，今天就是卡卡的生日了，不知道之前寄的礼物是不是到了……克里斯也不知道自己干吗这么做，甚至刚把东西寄出去时他就后悔了。但是既然已经做了就没什么好回头的了，克里斯强迫自己不去想，而是把注意力放在前路上。

蓝牙耳机里的音乐突然就停了，因为来电话了。克里斯抬手按下了接听键，“喂？”

“喂，克里斯。”

他的步子一下子就停住了，甚至因为停得过猛，差点一个趔趄摔在地上——耳机里是卡卡的声音，他太熟悉了，虽然语气里有些陌生的东西。

“……”

“喂？说话。”

“……卡、卡卡……”

“怎么这么叫我，你机器人啊？”

虽然语气听起来淡淡的，还因为风声而变得很飘忽，但克里斯很确定，卡卡确实在开玩笑——还能开玩笑就意味着……事情还不太坏，对吧？

克里斯想清清喉咙，才发现自己其实一直在大口大口地喘气，毕竟刚才是在跑步。但是自己喘得也太夸张了，他不得不调整了下气息，才费力地开口：“对了，礼物收到了？”

“嗯，收到了，我家都快变仓库了，要不是马歇尔小姐认识你的地址，还以为我要开个杂货店玩儿所以拼命进货呢。”

“哦……”

“干吗平时不寄，现在又一口气都给我？你不是要和我绝交吧？”

当卡卡问出第一个问题时，克里斯心里冒出了一股酸涩；可是听到第二个问题，他慌慌张张地赶紧否认：“没！没说要绝交啊！”

卡卡似乎是轻轻地叹了口气，然后轻轻地说：“克里斯……”

“啊？”

“你说，那次之后……我一直没有主动给你打电话？”

“没有一直，你后来打了。”

“是吗？哪次？”

“就是……你要还我钥匙那次……”

克里斯口气里的委屈简直就是倾盆大雨天被淋湿的一条毛毯，随便甩一甩就能把半个房间变成游泳池。卡卡在电话里那边沉默了会儿，才又问：“克里斯，你有什么想对我说的吗？”

这句话把克里斯整个说愣了，他反应了会儿，只觉得脑子里太多的话都争先恐后地涌到喉咙，反倒把他嘴堵上了。

憋了好久，克里斯才几乎带着哭腔说：“卡卡，上次，我说的话不算了好不好……你，你别觉得我不正常行吗？”

卡卡有些无奈的笑声传了过来，“怎么？自己说的狠话，又不认了？”

“我……”克里斯努力组织着语言，“我不管你信不信，虽然那年早上我……但是，我后来没有因为你‘不正常’。我有好好交女朋友，都是真心交往的，只是，时间没有很长而已。我承认，我是想着你……但是，不是因为你对我做了什么……好吧，也是因为你做了，但，你没有做错任何事情，你只是对我很好，而我，也只是喜欢你对我很好的感觉……”

“克里斯，我……”

“我就是喜欢你对我好，而且，找不到别人取代，这也不行吗？如果你真的觉得很难接受，你就当我还是个小孩儿好不好？反正要是这么想的话，就没那么多麻烦的事儿了……”

“不好。”

“为什么！”卡卡回答得太快了，以至于克里斯有点蒙。

“因为，克里斯已经不是孩子了。”

“但是——”

“克里斯，”卡卡打断了他的话，“你的信上说，有件事想告诉我，而且，是想送我的礼物，可不确定我喜不喜欢。所以，到底是什么？”

克里斯费力地咽了咽口水，腿动了动，脚下的草沙沙作响，“卡卡，我……最多在曼联再踢两个赛季，就，要去皇马了。”

卡卡明显愣住了，克里斯赶紧说：“你别误会！我不只是为了你！我小时候对你说过的，我的梦想，是一定要去皇马踢球的！门德斯先生和我商量了，这赛季只要蝉联英超冠军，就会和俱乐部谈我去西甲的事，但如果下赛季球队还拿不到欧冠，我就会再多等一年。总之，我肯定要去皇马的。”

“这是你的梦想，我知道，而且，我觉得你一定会做到的。”

“所以，卡卡……你，你能不能在西甲，等我？”

“克里斯……你确定，这是我自己能决定的事吗？”

卡卡的口气里掺着苦痛，这让克里斯的心也揪了起来。他用力眨了眨眼睛，努力把眼泪忍住，然后说：“我知道，这件事不只是你一个人能决定的，但是，我真的，真的真的很想和你一起踢球。所以，如果还能坚持，你就在皇马等等我，好不好？”

短暂的沉默好像世界末日前惊雷的前奏，克里斯只觉得时间漫长到头脑一阵阵发晕。

“好。”

浑身的血液似乎都被抽干了，克里斯真的开始头晕了——因为这个“好”并不是从耳机里传来的，而是从自己的背后。

他几乎是拖动着已经发僵的身体往后转：此时太阳已经升得很高，身后的卡卡一只手插在外套的口袋里，另一只手正缓缓放下手机。耳机里还有挂断电话的声音，随后就是沉寂，最后是风声。怪不得电话里卡卡的声音也被风吹得飘忽，原来，他就在离自己不远的地方。

那个人就披着一背的晨光立在那儿，克里斯看不清他的表情，他只能确定卡卡就在那里，在他触手可及的地方。

接着克里斯就把理论上的触手可及变成了现实——只是几个大步，克里斯就冲到卡卡面前，然后好像怕眼前的人飞走一样，紧紧地抱住了他。

更猛烈的风刮过坡道，但周围的一切都很静，于是可以听到剧烈的心跳，和急促的呼吸声。

即使在抱住卡卡的一瞬，克里斯都不确定这是不是真的，以至于这个紧紧的拥抱持续了好久，他才把脸埋进卡卡的肩头，声音颤抖地问：“你为什么要来……”

“我也不知道。”卡卡声音清晰地给出了这么一个完全没头脑的回答，“就只记得，我守着你给我的礼物在客厅里睡了一夜，然后一睁眼，就定了最近一班来曼彻斯特的飞机。”

其实答案根本不重要，克里斯只觉得身体的温度在升高，怀里的这个人让他刚才所有离去的知觉都回归了。他凑近卡卡的耳朵轻轻说着：“卡卡，你，不对劲儿。”

“这个我知道。”

“你……也不‘正常’了？”

“到底是谁告诉你这是不正常啊？算了，你要非这样觉得，就随便吧。大不了，一起‘不正常’好了。”

“所以，你可以在皇马等我了吗？”

“这个，我尽量。”

“那，我可以爱你吗？”

“可以。”

克里斯已经跳到喉咙口的的心一个自由落体回到了身体里，他更紧地收了收怀抱，几乎是战战兢兢地问出最后一个问题：“那你也爱我，好不好……”

心跳剧烈地打着胸腔，有些东西似乎要从那里奔突而出。

“好。”

四月里混着潮气的冷风终于停了，阳光彻底冲破雾霭倾泻在坡道上。一个重重的吻贴了上来，伴随着远远近近欢悦的鸟鸣，耳边是一个混着狂喜与深情的声音：“生日快乐，卡卡。”

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现实中卡卡在皇马待了四年，本文中则为了情节需要改为5年。


	17. 第十七章 美梦成真

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提示：今天更新有R18（性爱）内容

卡卡一直是个生活得一丝不苟的人。

他成长在一个健康、幸福又开明的家庭里，妈妈的活泼中和了爸爸的保守，而爸爸稳定又体面的工作保证了全家幸福的生活。卡卡也像一般的男孩子那样顽皮，但也只是一般的淘气，不会显得太过死板，也不至于惹人讨厌。再加上他是个太过漂亮的孩子，即使偶尔出格也会被原谅，更何况他就会及时而真诚的道歉，是真的可爱又乖巧。

读书时卡卡还参加过数学竞赛，好成绩如同他的教养一样，让人觉得他的未来就是考上名牌大学，然后靠着文凭和学识成为精英阶层的一员。

然而他没有。

卡卡其实跟所有个性叛逆的孩子一样，他不喜欢一成不变以及没有意外的生活，即使这样的生活是很多人渴求的。但是他没有选择真正的叛逆，比如抽烟、喝酒、飙车⋯⋯他选择了足球。

足球是个充满了不确定性的运动，即使它是有规律的。他日复一日刻苦又认真地训练，因为当比赛开始，每一分每一秒都可能发生出人意料的事，那些刻苦的训练会把你的肌肉记忆还有反应训练到个人极限程度的灵敏。当球在高速运转的时候，你靠的就不是大脑而是身体的反应去处理——踢球的确是需要动脑的，但很多时候在于积累的思考和经验的收集。而在实战中，场上多犹豫一秒，就意味着你比别人慢了好几米。有时候一个美妙的进球根本不是由你的大脑、而是反射神经以及肌肉的积极配合完成的。

在足球场外，卡卡依旧是用理性面对生活的人，无论是荣誉还是屈辱，赞美抑或嘲弄。当然他也很感性，感性让他善良以及尽量乐观，皇马的队友阿隆索说他笑起来很好看，即使那段日子他过得并不好，队医每次摆在餐厅桌子上的止痛药他吃得最凶，甚至到了会胃疼的程度。

卡卡只是理性的觉得，用笑容去对抗挫折，是个相对体面的方式。

而过于清醒的人也往往是极容易痛苦的，也或者，是看起来比较无聊的。是的，无聊——自从和卡洛琳分手后，自从离开米兰来了马德里，卡卡也试着和其他女人交往了几次，结局都是分手。没什么大问题，真的，谁也没什么错。只是，一个在别人看来其实问题不大甚至有点思虑过度的“前”金球先生，一个依旧对于证明自己过分执着的球员，的确有些无聊。即使卡卡也喜欢电影、美食、戏剧、时尚品味不错、热爱旅行⋯⋯然而心底的挫败感仍然无法让他彻底的享受生活，于是，就变成了一个彬彬有礼，又略显乏味的男人。

这样的男人，就算他有一张英俊得打败了电影明星的脸，其实也是无法彻底打动那些女人的——不要把那些和帅哥交往的女人想得那么肤浅，她们知道自己想要什么。

卡卡该怎么解释呢？即使他是一个曾经得到过全世界的男人，即使他依旧拥有众多的崇拜、关注和财富，即使那么多人觉得其实就算没在西甲证明自己也没什么⋯⋯然而，他还是觉得不满足。

很少人能明白，就是这样的不满足，才让他得到了那些让人羡慕的一切，所以，哪有那么容易放弃呢？

但卡卡在一点上很自信：他什么都不需要解释，也不需要太复杂的表达，有个人就知道自己想的一切，那个人就是克里斯。那个从一个小不点儿，逐渐长高长大长强壮，却还是会红着眼睛问他为什么不给自己打电话的葡萄牙男孩儿。这是一种近乎于自大的自信，却根本没有什么不对。

他们的梦想虽然不是同时开始的，但是命中注定一般，奋斗的目标早就朝着一个方向。仅仅是因为这一点，几乎什么都不用做，卡卡就确定，克里斯是最懂他最想要什么的人——从克里斯还是个小小少年时卡卡就这么确定，直到这孩子长大了更是如此。

老实说，16岁的克里斯在那个清晨留在唇间的吻，在后来的岁月里越来越清晰地在卡卡的记忆里重复上映，特别是在他和卡洛琳分手成为单身汉之后，以至于他一度苦恼自己是个变态。然而，他逐渐明白，在自己看起来惊心动魄又灿烂辉煌、但整体还是循规蹈矩的人生里，克里斯意外地闯入是让他无比欣喜的存在，这让他的日子里多了一种更纯粹的快乐。

卡卡很庆幸，自己算是看着克里斯长大的。特别是在这孩子转会到了英超，他看了所有曼联的比赛，哪怕不能看现场直播，他也会看回放的录像。他看着屏幕里的克里斯奔跑、跌倒、进球、狂喜、庆祝、愤怒、争执以至于哭泣⋯⋯卡卡觉得自己不是在看克里斯踢球，而是在看一场美梦。

而这在自己到了西甲之后，似乎就更加重要了。

当确定了有些事情不是只靠自己的努力就能改变，就必须找到让自己不绝望的方式，比如去期待记挂着的某个人顺遂幸福，就好像自己生活里的空洞得到补偿一样。然后，这个过程变成了生活中重要的一部分，熨贴住心底被冻伤的部分。

而如果，这样的一个克里斯，根本不需要任何言语都明白自己的一切不安与悲伤，而且毫无保留地、热烈地捧上了一颗心，只希望自己能快乐，即使他如今面对的，已经是不再顺遂、甚至有些狼狈的卡卡⋯⋯

如果这种交互的情感不是爱情，卡卡不知道什么才是。

或者，如果这不是爱情，那么所谓的爱情，对于卡卡已经没有意义了。

当然，这份爱里肯定有不理性的成分，或者，压根就不是理性的。

不，不对，其实爱情根本就不是理性的。如果要理性的话，人类这种生物，根本就不该去触碰这个叫做爱情的、投入巨大且收益不定的玩意儿。

所以，卡卡只任由情感驱使着坐上了飞向克里斯的飞机，而不是大脑。

就好像他射门的时候，很多时候根本来不及思考，而是肌肉的自然反应。

全都是不确定。又是如此美妙。

而且，美妙的或许不止这些——当克里斯的吻越来越深，两个人的气息越来越粘腻的交缠在一起时，卡卡这么想。

老实说，卡卡在来之前已经隐隐知道会发生什么，但他故意并没有多想。直到进了克里斯的家门，两个人那纠缠的吻还没结束，结果差点被他之前放在门口的行李绊了个跟头。卡卡忍不住想笑，克里斯却有点着恼。他好像觉得自己被小看了，于是就将卡卡压在了沙发上更用力地吻起来。

意识到自己对克里斯的感情不再受控的时候，卡卡多少还是被自己吓到了。毕竟初见的时候两个人都还未成年，克里斯更是才八岁，以至于仅仅是半个月前的卡卡还在认真检讨自己是不是有恋童倾向，要不要去看心理医生。直到确定克里斯是他生命里唯一牵挂的小男孩儿，他终于这份感情投降，或者，选择了服从了自己的渴求。

不过，怎么都是看着克里斯从小男孩儿长到现在的，卡卡还是犹疑着，自己要是主动对克里斯做了什么，会不会显得很龌龊。所以，克里斯在他耳边压抑着喘息，低声问，愿不愿意把接下来的事交给他时，卡卡无声地默许了。

整个过程都让他迷迷糊糊的，他和克里斯初次的做爱更像是一个需要精心准备的仪式，从浴室滴滴答答的水声开始，还有奇怪的、并不令人讨厌的味道，有浓稠的液体，还有带着水果气味的安全套⋯⋯直到后穴被小心翼翼地碰触，浑身的肌肉在那一刻都紧绷了起来。

被扩张的感觉羞耻又奇异，虽然都是在意料之内的，但是如此超乎他认知的过程实在令人窘迫又有点害怕。卡卡把牙关咬紧，下定决心把身体交给呼吸比自己更加钝重而紧张的男孩儿。

然而，已经做好充分准备的疼痛还没到来，降落在背脊上的，是温柔又火热的吻，还有湿润的舌尖划过战栗的痕迹。亲吻变成了吮吸，所触之处都变得极为敏感，细小的乳被一下一下地抚弄，卡卡根本控制不住身体的颤抖，甚至觉得自己的性器开始胀痛，控制不住的粘稠也滴了出来，以至于已经来不及注意被渐渐撑开的后穴⋯⋯

进入卡卡身体的一刻，克里斯简直紧张得要炸了，他在心里拼命命令自己别丢脸——如果现在就“交代”了，他干脆下一秒就扎进游泳池里把自己淹死算了。然而这场性事的来临对自己来说实在太过刺激，即使从20岁开始，他的每一场春梦里的对象都是卡卡，但当这一切真的发生，还是那么的不真实。

当然，做爱的时候，那感觉本来就是不太真实的。那一声声暧昧的喘息、奈不住的呻吟、身体撞击的声音⋯⋯都不像是真的。因为过于美妙，带着一点点痛苦，和极致的快乐，伴随着激荡全身的刺激和酥麻，好像在悬崖上荡秋千，从云端到谷底，激越地一上一下，残存的理性全部被撕碎，最后只剩下贪得无厌地索求，从未曾尝试过的快感铺天盖地，让人彻底发疯。

不是不知道身体里是有这样的隐秘的角落的，但是当被开拓后，居然会带来如此颠覆认知的刺激，卡卡是完全想不到的。他不记得自己的身体什么时候被翻过来的，在意识模模糊糊的时候，他只听到克里斯嘶着声音在自己的耳边低语：“告诉我，刚才的那个位置⋯⋯对不对⋯⋯”

快感和羞耻早就让全身都滚烫了起来，克里斯的这句问话更是好像又把他整个人都放在了烧出钢水的炉子上，身体里的汁水被挤压着，又好像被烤干了。卡卡只觉得牙根发酸，根本无法回答，却又听到克里斯的声音软软地黏着他的耳膜，湿哒哒的，如同小孩子撒娇般一再在他耳边重复：“告诉我嘛，求求你了⋯⋯告诉我⋯⋯卡卡⋯⋯告诉我嘛⋯⋯”

简直是无法抵抗，卡卡觉得自己就是着了魔，他费力地挤出了好像不是自己的声音，带着根本没有自觉的性感和粘腻，“再⋯⋯左边一点⋯⋯”

下一秒，铺天盖地的、极致酥麻的快感几乎让人丧失了所有的现实感，这场性事终于被推向了高潮。毫无顾忌的索求和交予瞬间达成了空前的默契，悬崖上的秋千终于荡到了最高处，然后以让人浑身颤抖的速度狠狠地冲了下去⋯⋯

意识恢复到正常的时候，卡卡只觉得克里斯的唇从自己额头游移到唇上，再从唇上滑到耳际。身体还陷在高潮的余韵里，所以只是这样的撩拨就让皮肤震颤不已。几乎又忍不住呻吟，于是低声地说：“喂，你，停一停⋯⋯”

“嗯？”克里斯在疑惑间喉咙里发出的声音，在卡卡的耳朵听来已经完全不同了。该死，这是什么错觉⋯⋯

“怎么了？”克里斯恋恋不舍地停了动作，眼睛明亮地盯过来，卡卡居然被他看得一阵阵发晕。

“干吗让我停啊？怎么？我吻技很烂吗？”克里斯又开始用那种小孩子撒娇的口气说话了，而且是完全没有自觉的。

几乎被他搞的没办法，卡卡努力清了清嗓子，“对，就是很烂。”

“那还不简单？”还拥着他的男孩儿笑得有点邪，从窗帘的缝隙里透进来的阳光，把他裸露着的肌肉结实的上身映出了美妙的光泽。

克里斯把胳膊支在卡卡头的两侧，又把脸埋了下来，“你‘经验丰富’，教我算了⋯⋯”

又是一个长长的吻，吻技到底烂不烂的说不好，但是，足以让人再一次失去理智。

毕竟是终于得到了最想要的人，实在是无法让人不去索求无度。

恨不得将你揉入骨血，合二为一。

**TBC**


	18. 第十八章 好孩子的糖果

“我把这个放在这里好不好？好不好好不好？”

这是这个下午，克里斯兴奋又开心地第N次问这个问题。

换个人早烦了，但是，他问的人是卡卡。

虽然见面的机会还是很少，但克里斯还是像只勤勉的小蚂蚁，利用难得的来马德里的机会，一点点地把自己的东西往卡卡的房子里搬。

卡卡让克里斯自己整理，就走去了浴室准备洗澡。因为这座房子里只是多了另一个男人，所以就算是外人进了卡卡的房子，能看到的除了东西有点多，也不会觉得有什么变化。除了在离主卧最近的浴室里，洗漱用具变成了两套。毕竟，那里除了卡卡和克里斯，连来这里住的家人都不会用的。

“啊对了卡卡，我和你说哦！”克里斯的嘴和脚都不停、噼里啪啦地跑到浴室门口，脑子不过地一把推开——卡卡正好给自己的肌肉做完了按摩，刚把衣服脱下，又转了个身，于是整个人就赤条条地站在那儿，面对着门的方向。虽然两个人身体的交缠已经不知道有几次了，但即使是在浴室的“前戏”，也是完全没有距离的，所以如此打量对方裸体的经历可是从来没有过。

其实在踢球时，一群大男人无论是换衣服还是洗澡都是一起，很多时候洗浴的地方连隔间都没有，所以彼此看个精光是常有的事，甚至还会彼此说些不三不四低级又无聊的荤段子，这些对于他俩来说都不是什么新鲜的经历。只是，至今没有和卡卡做过队友，克里斯也确实没有如此“端详”卡卡身体的机会，这和交欢时的纠缠完全不同。

虽然有着十分温柔的脸孔，但卡卡的身体很结实。因为曾重伤手术的关系，前两年他的身体一度发胖。而在近乎自虐般地恢复训炼后，四肢再度变得颀长而有力，身上的肌肉线条也有了新的轮廓。不过那形状并不具有压迫感，此时白瓷一样的皮肤也在洗手间暖黄的灯光下反射着奇异的光⋯⋯

“噗——”一声实在憋不住的笑终于把傻站在那儿的克里斯惊醒了，他的脸突然就红了，然后听到卡卡按不住笑意的话语，“克里斯，你再看下去，我可要收费了。”

看着自己的男孩儿头也不回地窜出洗手间还顺手带上了门，卡卡几乎大笑出声。他伸手试了试按摩浴缸里的水温，然后舒服地滑了进去。可是他刚靠着边沿闭上眼睛，门外又传来急速的脚步声。才一睁眼，就看到克里斯一把推开门，然后冲到浴缸边，一边扶着缸沿俯下身子，一边气哼哼地说：“我干吗要不好意思啊我到底是不是你男朋友啊简直莫名其妙！”

还没等到忍俊不禁的笑在唇边漾开，一个吻已经怼了过来——得，还是这么急躁，这次还差点撞到鼻子。卡卡刚这么想着，水声传来，克里斯也已经整个人滑进了浴缸，不知道是故意，还是真的脚滑。

“克里斯⋯⋯你的衣服⋯⋯湿了⋯⋯”

“那你帮我脱掉啊⋯⋯好不好⋯⋯”

备用的客房克里斯再也没去住过，那是其他客人也会住的地方，他才不稀罕。卡卡的卧室很宽敞，除了大大的双人床，还有特制的地铺。因为有时候伤势发作，卡卡需要睡硬床才舒服，所以除了记忆床垫，他有时索性就睡在了地上。克里斯当然也和他睡一起，睡前打闹时简直就像一只大猫缠着人在地上打滚儿。

虽然大多数时候，年轻男孩儿的身体和欲望总是新鲜而又带着扑面而来的诱惑，不过，大概因为都是做球员的关系，克里斯也知道分寸。所以像那种在浴缸里放肆折腾的机会总是少数，就算是难得小聚的夜，他也就是像只心满意足的猫一样，靠着卡卡的身体熟睡，还微微地打着呼噜，完全不知觉自己的爱人在那时其实还没睡着。卡卡小心地用手指刮过克里斯饱满的额头、挺直的鼻梁，最后停在唇边，温柔地摩挲着。

像是抚摸绝世的珍宝。

这一次，为了奖励他的小男朋友又一次拿到了英超金靴，卡卡挤出时间来曼彻斯特来看克里斯。因为是在卡卡抵达的的当天清晨才得到消息，男孩儿开心得毫不掩饰，又有点手忙脚乱。除了确保“闲人勿扰”，虽然卡卡说不需要特意准备，但克里斯还是定制了特别的餐食，并在卡卡到来前就送了进来。

趁着克里斯在房子里跑来跑去的忙，卡卡悠哉地四处晃。毕竟除了两个人的第一次，自从在一起之后，约会的地点一直都不在这里，卡卡才发觉自己一直没有彻底参观过克里斯的这座房子。他上了楼，看到了克里斯的房间，想了下，就去转动门把手。

“等等等等等等等等一下！”克里斯的声音好像是由远及近的汽车音响，人飞快地从房子里的角落迅速来到卡卡的身边，及时拉住了他的手，“先，先，先别进去！”

卡卡好奇地看着他，又看了看房门，“怎么？秘密？”

“呃，也不算⋯⋯总之你先别进去⋯⋯”

“瞧你这吞吞吐吐的，怎么？你藏了女人？”卡卡笑得有点坏。

“怎么可能！”

“哦不对，应该是，藏了男人？”

“卡卡！”

看着克里斯气得快要跳起来了，卡卡笑着摆手，“好好不闹了，到底是什么啊？”

“⋯⋯”

“让我看看怎么了？让我看看嘛，好不好？好不好嘛⋯⋯”

克里斯瞪着眼前的男人——该死，这人明明都30出头了，怎么学自己的口气一点都不违和⋯⋯

“好，好⋯⋯但是你看完了以后⋯⋯总之，不许笑我！”

门开了，卡卡完全地愣住了：房间里有太多自己的海报，大多数是米兰时期的，也有在皇马的，还有在巴西的⋯⋯那身着红黑相间的、白色的、黄色球衣的身影，那些自信的、明朗的、坚毅的、倔强的英俊面孔，在墙壁上连在一起，似乎随时可以跃出来，竟然让他觉得恍惚，好像，那并不是自己。

克里斯窘迫地动完左脚动右脚，他甚至担心卡卡会不会觉得自己像个变态⋯⋯而此时卡卡却已走到了床头柜的地方，拿起了一个镜框：那里面，就是当初他从报社要来的、自己和9岁的克里斯的合照，镜框的玻璃被擦得闪闪发光。

“卡卡⋯⋯” 克里斯终于忍不住开了口，因为卡卡已经沉默很久了。而卡卡终于把手里的镜框放下，就转身靠在了床头柜上，认真地看向他。

克里斯还在想自己该说什么，卡卡却先开口了：“克里斯。”

“啊？”

“你想过一个问题吗？”

“什么问题？”

“如果⋯⋯” 卡卡深呼吸了一下，才继续说，“如果我这几年的境况没有变糟，或许⋯⋯我们是不会在一起的。”

克里斯骤然变得紧张，“什么意思？”

“你想过对不对？”卡卡还是那么看着他，“如果我一直很顺利，或许⋯⋯或许我们之间，是没有机会的。甚至⋯⋯如果卡洛琳18岁那年，我决定和她结婚，后面的很多事都会不一样。而她的离开，就好像后来我在皇马的不顺利一样，如果不发生，我⋯⋯我是不会，让我俩的关系变化的。你16岁那年早上发生的事⋯⋯我会彻底，当没有发生过。”

克里斯艰难地吞了一下口水，然后小声嘟囔：“你干吗说这个？”

“因为，”卡卡的声音变得有点失落，“你总说我对你很好，但是，你到底知不知道，你其实爱上了一个非常自私的人？”

“可我不觉得这叫自私！”克里斯用力摇了摇头，“你要是这么说，我在这样的情况下得到了你，不是更自私？”

“克里斯⋯⋯”

“卡卡，”克里斯慢慢走到卡卡身边，垂眼看向了刚被放下的镜框，那里，一个孩子和一个少年笑得格外幸福。

“我不是说我伟大什么的，但是⋯⋯”克里斯努力整理着自己的思绪，“如果⋯⋯你可以过得比现在好，我们或许不会在一起。但是，我也会为你高兴的⋯⋯我真的不是伟大啊！我就是觉得⋯⋯看着你开心，我也觉得挺开心的。我一直觉得，你一定会会过得比现在更幸福，可，后来发生的那么多事，对你一点都不公平，那接下来，就由我来好了。”他坚定而自信地抬起头，一直看进卡卡的眼睛，“你说你自己自私什么的，我不懂，我只知道你现在和我在一起很开心，那就是很好，我喜欢这样。卡卡，老天给不了你的公平，我给你。”

卡卡只觉得一阵眩晕——面前的男孩儿平视过来，早就不是十几年前需要他蹲下来抚慰的倔强孩童，也不再是那个因为不公平而逃避的委屈少年。此时，他的克里斯就是那么强大又坚定地站在面前，自信地宣布：他卡卡余生的幸福，都由克里斯蒂亚诺一力承担。

轻轻咬了咬下唇，卡卡用这个动作压住了胸口汹涌的翻腾。他微微地笑了下，然后用耳语般地声音低唤着：“克里斯⋯⋯”

“啊？”

“你上次不是说让我教你怎么接吻吗？过来，我教你。”

因为总是有些顾虑，之前亲热的时候，卡卡都是被动而迁就的一方。而这一次，是两个人在一起之后，他第一次主动亲吻自己年轻的爱人。

克里斯刚才被卡卡突然换的话题搞得有些怔愣，所以嘴还是微张的，于是卡卡的舌就轻易闯进了他的口，娴熟地把他的舌头卷住，用恰到好处的力道吮吸，然后在男孩儿还来不及换气的时候就松开了纠缠的舌，灵巧地在对方口中绕了半圈，舌尖划过上颚，再缩了回去。接下来唇稍稍地拉开距离，克里斯的下唇就被轻轻地合在卡卡齿间细细地摩挲了几下。最后一个动作，就是舌尖舔过嘴角，再一吮，收尽了双唇上的津液，一个粘腻却也干净的吻就结束了。

整个过程不长也不短，但已足够让克里斯连气都喘不过来，当卡卡放开他的唇，他觉得刚才简直跟做梦一样。

卡卡捧着他的脸的手刚要滑下，克里斯就握住了。压抑着喘息，他低声问：“我说，这位‘老师’，这就完了？”

“那你还想怎么样⋯⋯”卡卡低垂着眼，并没有看他的脸，那样子反倒让克里斯拼命压抑着那种、只想把眼前的人吃掉的冲动。

“你确定，我学会了，嗯？”

男孩儿的声音变得性感又沉郁——嘴角掠过一丝笑，卡卡又抬起了头，然后，几乎是铺天盖地的吻就落了下来，不仅是在唇上，还有额头，面颊，下巴，脖颈，锁骨，胸膛，小腹⋯⋯

老实说，就算是已经闭上了眼睛，但是卡卡一想到是在印着自己的海报的包围下做爱，还是一种羞耻又奇妙的体验。但很快，大脑就被激荡起来的一波又一波的快感占据，交合的欢乐早就压倒了一切，身体服从了最原始的欲望。

克里斯的激情几乎到了不受控制的程度，而他身下的人也宠溺着他的为所欲为。毕竟，被最爱自己的人俘获，本来就该心甘情愿的投诚。

试没试过最肆意的亲吻的感觉？其实，真的很像吃糖。

**TBC**


	19. 第十九章 约会

“克里斯。”卡卡没有抬头的叫着身边的人。

“啊？”

“我刚洗了一个苹果，就在厨房的操作台上，帮我拿过来。”说这话时，他的眼睛还是盯着书本，手已经朝那边平伸出去，手掌摊开，手心朝上。

掌心一热，还有了重量——不对，怎么有温度，还是，肉的？！脑子一直还在书里内容的卡卡才反应过来，赶紧一扭头：克里斯正把自己的下巴伸出来放进自己的掌心，眼睛亮亮地看着他。

“噗——”卡卡绷不住笑了，“干吗？”

“那个⋯⋯”克里斯还是那样待着，“你不早说，那个苹果刚被我吃了。”

卡卡还是笑着，然后轻轻用力，把克里斯的脸拉近了些，吻了吻那翘起的嘴角，好像还有苹果的香气，“你帮我剥个橙子来吧。诶对了——”

“我知道啦！你不要切开的，要把皮剥了，再拿手掰开，省得橙汁浪费了！”克里斯一边说着一边已经跑出去了，声音在走廊里格外响亮。

在自己的房子里，在两个人一起住的卧室，克里斯给卡卡开辟出一块好像书房角的地方。卡卡可以好好的在那里打电脑、写字、查资料，而他在卡卡的椅子旁舒舒服服地摆上一个带轱辘可以推来推去的沙发，他可以在沙发里打掌机，看那些必须亲自过目的合同，补习语言教材，听话地啃完一本卡卡塞给他的书……

或者什么都不干，克里斯就把手肘撑在沙发扶手上，托着下巴看卡卡认真地温书。

卡卡手边的书有英文、葡萄牙文、西班牙文，甚至还有法文；有经济管理、金融、运动生理及心理学。卡卡每次温书的时候都很认真，认真到无论克里斯看他多久都不会分心。一年前，卡卡在一次活动中遇到了一位曾在牛津大学教书的心理学教授，现在住在曼彻斯特。所以他每次来这里都是有正当理由的，当然也就有功课。而那些经济学、金融管理什么的，也是在那位教授的牵线下，在一家大学挂了网上函授的课程。

“卡卡，你退役后，还会去读大学吗？”终于等到卡卡在笔记本电脑上敲完最后一个字，克里斯终于找到机会问了。之前卡卡在他这温书时他只是看着，或者不知为什么就聊到别的地方去了，现在才想起该问这个。

“大概吧，还没想好。毕竟还不是时候。”卡卡活动了下手腕，然后就拿起了桌上克里斯早就放在那儿的一倍温水。

“这本书我见过！”克里斯伸出手去翻了翻桌上的一本书，把封面朝上。

“是吗？”

“嗯，豪尔赫有这本。”豪尔赫就是门德斯，克里斯的经纪人，“他去年上了一个超级贵的进修班，都是生意人参加的，平时也要上课什么的，下了课就是一群人拿几百几千万玩投资。”克里斯吐了吐舌头。

“那门德斯先生真的很厉害，就算已经这么有名了还是寻求机会更进一步。”卡卡把水一饮而尽，把杯子放下时唇间湿湿亮亮的。

“我觉得还是你厉害，没见过几个球员能像你这么用功的。”克里斯伸出手指，轻擦掉卡卡唇角挂着的半颗水珠。

他想了想，就又朝卡卡的身边凑近一些，“卡卡，有没有一种可能⋯⋯我是说可能，你以后，会不会做我的经纪人啊？”

卡卡转头看着他，“怎么？你跟门德斯先生吵架了？”

“当然没有！虽然门德斯先生有时候挺烦的，但是他对我还是很好。不过，”克里斯眼睛亮亮的，“你肯定会比我早退役吧？那时候你来帮我好不好？当然啦你愿意踢多久踢多久我没盼着你早退役！”

卡卡看着他，然后就笑起来，转头就把衬衣的袖子向上拉了拉，又活动了下手腕，一副要大干一场的样子，接着把电脑打开到新的页面，“好吧，那我得加油了。”

“啊？”

“我得多学点儿啊，不然我以后怎么跟金牌经纪人门德斯先生争得过。毕竟，你可是他最最最重视的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多啊。”

克里斯挠了挠头，“你不用争⋯⋯”

“当然得争，还得做好准备，”卡卡哗啦一翻手里的书，眼睛盯着上面的字，嘴里接着说，“毕竟现在的我，除了爱你，没有任何优势和门德斯先生比。”

克里斯愣了下，突然就觉得脸发烧，他一下子站起来，拿起桌上的杯子，嘴里说着：“那个⋯⋯水没了，我去帮你再倒一杯。”

克里斯飞快地跑出房间，卡卡把目光从书上移开，看向了门外，嘴里不禁念着：“这人，到底是不是‘上面’那个，怎么还这么喜欢害羞啊⋯⋯”

被说句情话就开始不好意思了，这也太⋯⋯可爱了吧。

晚上，卧室。

克里斯正趴在卡卡的腿上玩手机，而卡卡此时正靠在床头，一只手拿着一本杂志翻着，另一只手放在克里斯的后脖颈上，轻轻地为他揉捻着。

“对了卡卡，你去看过演唱会吗？”克里斯突然就问。

“看过，在圣保罗还有米兰的时候，我都是带卡洛琳去看的。”卡卡看着杂志随口回答，但下一秒就觉得自己好像说错话了。

不过克里斯好像没怎么在意，“那你喜欢听什么音乐？或者什么歌？”

“我喜欢听英式摇滚，其实大多数时候还是POP，没什么特别的。”

“哦。”克里斯还是起劲儿地按着手机，卡卡觉得他好像没什么情绪变化，就用双手拿住杂志，想把上面的那段访问最后那段看完。

杂志突然就一动，然后克里斯的脑袋就从那下面钻出来，脸对着他，完全就挡在了他和那段文字之间。卡卡被搞得哭笑不得，索性丢开杂志，把面前的人抱在怀里，“有事和我说？”

“嘻嘻，”克里斯笑着，“卡卡，我们明天去看演唱会吧？”

“啊？我俩？”

“你知道这个乐队吧？”克里斯把手机举起来，让卡卡看上面的内容。那是最近一个刚开始出名的流行乐团小型演唱会的消息，而且细看之下，卡卡就知道克里斯觉得两个人可以一起去的原因了——面具音乐会，所有的观众，嘉宾，以及表演的乐队，都会戴着卡通儿童的面具。因为这次小型演出是慈善演出，为了粮食公署的一个儿童项目募集资金。

这个乐队正在上升期，这样的演唱会规模也不大，所以就算有钱，没有一定的途径想进场并不容易。卡卡想了下，就问克里斯：“你又去麻烦威廉了？”

克里斯没想到卡卡这么快就猜到了，不禁吐了吐舌头，“你，生气了？”

“没有！当然，你要真希望我吃醋，我就配合你一下？”

“谁说这个了！”克里斯不满意地嚷嚷着，然后继续问，“你去不去嘛？”

“嗯，好。”

“真的？！那就好！”克里斯笑起来，将怀抱收了收，心满意足地吻了上去。

威廉是克里斯在英国的朋友，很特别；特别在，他是爱克里斯的——是的，是爱情的爱。

威廉原来是一个创作歌手，后来对乐坛厌倦，年纪轻轻地就去做了DJ，在电台主持节目，在杂志上写写乐评，只有在网络直播时才会为粉丝弹一些即兴的创作曲。两年多前，他和克里斯在一次活动中遇见，威廉客串主持人，而克里斯是代表球队出席节目的嘉宾。无拘无束的男孩，在镜头前毫不怯场的新锐球员，笑容自信又明朗还带点邪气——克里斯身上的特质立刻就吸引了威廉。

大概是本能，即使关于克里斯和女人的绯闻不少，但威廉下意识地觉得，克里斯或许和他是“一类人”。于是他对这个男孩儿表白，然后，克里斯眼神清澈地告诉他，谢谢他的喜欢，但，自己早就爱上了另一个人。

“虽然他也是个男人，但是，如果我要和男人在一起，只能是他。”

在那时，威廉很清楚克里斯还没有得到自己想要的人，于是他只轻轻地问出一句话：“如果你之前只和女人做过，为什么，不先和我试试呢？”

然而，他又失败了：他教会了男孩儿所有的步骤，却没有做到最后。威廉有点沮丧，毕竟，他也是个颇有魅力又男女通杀的漂亮英国佬儿，还没这么失败过。

“我真想知道我输给了谁。”那时，他靠在床头，看着男孩儿把T恤穿好，往下一拉，就遮住了那在夜灯下闪闪发光的腹肌。

克里斯没有回答，他抬起手腕，看了看一直没有摘下的表——这是去年生日时卡卡送他的——然后随手摸起地摊上的遥控器，随手按开了电视，嘴里还问着：“你家电视天空体育是几？”

威廉报出了数字，然后克里斯就把频道调好——时间刚刚好，卡卡的身影就出现在电视上。这是欧冠比赛后的采访重播，那一场，卡卡代表皇马首发打满全场，一球一助攻，是当场的MVP。面对镜头，他刚刚平复了呼吸，额头上细密的汗水亮闪闪的，白晳的脸颊还有浅浅的绯红。卡卡对记者报以真诚又温柔的笑容，因为场内有些嘈杂，为了听清提问，他微微前倾身体，侧脸距离镜头又近了些，那明晰又俊朗的五官就更显出了冲击性。

克里斯坐在地毯上，认真地看完了访问，然后转头看向威廉，后者就举起一只手：“OK，我认输。”

“克里斯，”就在男孩儿准备离开时，威廉叫住了他，“你就不怕⋯⋯我会说出你的秘密吗？”

克里斯扭过头，眼神在屏幕光线的反射下闪烁不定，“这叫秘密吗？全世界的人都知道我最喜欢卡卡了，你再说那些，恐怕就没人信了。”

是啊，自从被挖出和卡卡的旧事，克里斯就从没有在公众面前回避过自己对卡卡的喜欢，就好像卡卡也从不吝啬对他的赏识一般——拿这种事当秘密说，恐怕除了那些网上的CP粉，别人都会觉得自己疯了，还可能被认为是追直男不成的基佬的恼羞成怒吧？

威廉无奈地笑了笑——而他无法不让自己爱克里斯，就好像，克里斯无法不爱卡卡一样。

在一起之后，克里斯就对卡卡坦白了威廉的事，卡卡一时也不知道怎么评判这件事。他自然也不会圣父到觉得克里斯对威廉不公平，只是有这么个人无条件地爱着自己可爱的小男友，确实⋯⋯还挺有压力的。

其实还有件事他是不知道的：对于克里斯已经向门德斯先生坦白了他们在一起的事，卡卡是知情的，而他并没有问对方是怎么接受的。实际上，门德斯几乎当场暴跳如雷，但是克里斯接着告诉他，如果他因此去骚扰、或者拿这件事威胁卡卡，他立刻就和威廉公开宣布出柜，这话差点让他的金牌经纪人当场就犯了脑溢血。

既然这种“掩护”都愿意打，帮克里斯去找两张稀有的演唱会入场券并不难。至少他们还是朋友，威廉倒也知足。

那个晚上，克里斯带着卡卡到了举办演唱会的小型音乐厅，在下车前，就已经提前戴好了随入场券附赠的特制面具。因为每一个面具都是不同的，保安会通过上面的特殊记号确认真伪，所以两个人完全隐秘了身份进入现场。他们的位置正好在两个柱子之间，既隐蔽前面的视野也很好，可以心无挂碍地投入这场演唱会。

演唱会举办得十分成功，气氛极好，所有观众和乐队成员都很投入。在ECHO曲想起时，之前的热烈和沸腾终于停歇，场内只有静谧温馨的气氛。全息的灯光设计使得全场好像都飞舞着萤火虫，让场中的人如坠梦境。

“卡卡⋯⋯”

一直沉浸在歌声里的卡卡被克里斯的这声凑到耳边的低语唤醒，他转过头，发现克里斯已经把自己的面具掀到露出了下半张脸。愣怔间，他的面具也被克里斯掀开一半，然后，在动人的乐声里，一个吻就覆了过来。

彼时，全场的灯光几乎都已熄灭，只有如繁星般的光点悬浮在半空。其实全场的观众不只他们在接吻，歌手也在台上如痴如醉地唱着，好像这场演出，永远不会结束。

这就是他们在一起之后的，第一个Date。

**TBC**


	20. 第20章 向你飞奔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：今天的更新中有性爱描写

“克里斯，你生气了吗？”

听筒里的话很温柔，克里斯闭了闭眼睛，努力用不太激动的口气说：“你觉得，我生气，只是因为，你要失约了吗？”

因为连续打了联赛和欧冠的关系，最近这段时间皇马全队都很疲惫，更不要说卡卡，而且几个客场的温差很大，一冷一热下很多人不是感冒就是受伤，卡卡的膝盖也出现了积水的情况。教练组最初的安排，是让卡卡下轮联赛轮休，再加上终于没了一周双赛，因此卡卡多了个小假期。那时克里斯也得到了轮休的机会，因此，两个人已经商量好了，克里斯来马德里看望卡卡，然后两个人开车去附近人少景美的地方做个短途旅行。为了这个心愿，他们从半年前就开始计划，就算时间一改再改，但卡卡早就为此订了一辆舒适的房车。

结果就在这两天，卡卡突然就得到了通知：本来要在下轮比赛登场的另一个中场主力，赛前训练时意外受伤，因此为了弥补阵容的缺失，卡卡要紧急顶上。

克里斯也是球员，他知道已经受伤的卡卡还要作为主力出场，要做的准备就是：打封闭。

因为弗格森爵爷特别的关爱，克里斯在俱乐部根本没有打封闭登场的记忆。唯一一次打封闭，是他刚当上葡萄牙队的队长不久就在联赛中受伤，紧接着就是国家队的欧洲杯预选赛。那时，菲戈、鲁伊·科斯塔等多位老资格国脚都已退役，克里斯是葡萄牙队的新希望，国内对他的期许超过了同辈的大多数球员，而克里斯也是壮志满满，于是带着伤去了国家队，几乎把爵爷气得火冒三丈。

卡卡得知这个消息之后一度检讨，是不是自己当年为了国家队拼命的劲头儿对克里斯造成了影响。

“你别多想！不管你当年是不是带伤去打世界杯，我都会这样的！”那时，克里斯一个劲儿地对卡卡保证。

“克里斯……”卡卡那时在电话里的声音透着慢慢的不忍，“打封闭，很疼的……”

是的，打封闭很疼——废话，粗大的针头无情地扎进肌肉，即使之后的一段时间因为“阻隔”而暂时骗过了身体，但是那一刻的疼痛，也是锥心刺骨。克里斯听过队友因此发出的惨嚎，而他很倔，宁愿把唇咬出血，也不出一声。

而今，卡卡要上场也要再经历这个过程，克里斯脑子也全是那句话：打封闭，很疼。

伯纳乌球场。

用威廉的名字去了单独的包厢，克里斯戴着帽子和墨镜摸了进去，掩护他的助理兼死党吓得够呛。他简直快被克里斯的理由气死——“你看，你和卡卡都叫里卡多，当然要帮我去看他的比赛啊。”什么胡说八道的理所应当！

到球场做赛前准备前，卡卡就知道克里斯溜进来了——是另一个里卡多告的状。作为两个人关系为数不多的知情人，里卡多对卡卡也挺不错的，毕竟在他看来，能“驯服”他那个性格跳脱又叛逆的好友的人，如果不是魔鬼，那就是天使了，卡卡很明显是属于后者的。

再说了，他跟克里斯的毛病一样：脸控。克里斯那么优秀，本来就该跟最好看的人在一起。既然他自己乐意，那……男的女的都无所谓了。当然里卡多只敢心里想，他可不想刺激得门德斯先生更年期提前到来，毕竟男人更年期比女人的麻烦多了。

正在包厢里紧紧盯着场上比赛的克里斯，自然不会知道自己那位死党满脑子的“奇思妙想”，卡卡表现挺好的，只有他们行内的人才看得出因为打封闭动作中的僵硬感。不过毕竟是多年的球员，球的处理已经变成了反射神经的一部分，球迷是完全看不出卡卡到底有什么问题，只是解说员会提一句本来他是不在本场的大名单中，只是由于球队伤病问题太过严重，卡卡不仅顶了上来还打了首发。

比赛进行到下半时，卡卡在禁区前沿接球，摆脱了一个防守队员，就在前方的其他防守球员阻拦他继续带球，以及封住了他的传球线路后，卡卡突然一个停顿，摆腿，用脚背触球——足球划出一个优美的弧线，越过防守球员的头顶，越过了已跃起的守门员高举的指尖，到了球门框位置诡异的下坠，就掉进了球网。

全场的欢呼声震耳欲聋，克里斯终于领教了伯纳乌球场优秀的拢音设计，即使在包厢里也能清晰地感受到疯狂的氛围。此前皇马以1:0领先，对手趁着这支豪门最近人困马乏状态不佳，发起了一波又一波的进攻。眼看着球门就要失守。而卡卡的这粒进球，则彻底把对手扳平的希望无情地掐灭。

之前卡卡在米兰效力时，在里斯本正在努力打上成年队的克里斯一直没有机会现场看卡卡踢球。到了卡卡的皇马时期，克里斯更是在曼联全力以赴，倒是卡卡会利用一些机会到曼联现场看克里斯踢球。除此之外，两个人就是在世界杯以及季前热身赛中，以对手的关系碰过面。因此，这次对克里斯的体验，真的太奇妙了。

卡卡在皇马的这几年，消极的消息时不时就会出现。其实正面的也有，但是那些爱凑热闹的媒体总是对那些负面信息更为热衷。幸好即使是在马德里，依旧有人爱着卡卡，所以当他有了好的表现，克里斯确信，肯定不止一个人和自己一样，在这一刻眼眶湿润。

突然，克里斯只觉得自己的呼吸停止了：卡卡在进球后就被队友包围住了，大家用力地拥抱他以示祝贺。等到人群散开，卡卡一边奔跑，一边右手成拳，轻轻用虎口捶了捶左胸口心脏的位置，然后就把右臂高高举起——这是卡卡进球后惯常的庆祝动作，只是这一次，他手臂举向的位置，恰恰是克里斯包厢的方向，然后，他把拳头收回到唇边，轻轻地吻了下。

克里斯当然知道，这是卡卡为他单独加的动作。

比赛结束时已经是晚上10点多，球队还要开赛后总结会、教练安排下一步的计划、洗澡、找队医进行按摩、卡卡还要再加上半小时的恢复性训练……因此他回到家里时已经超过夜里12点了。为了万无一失，虽然克里斯十分想在球场附近等卡卡接他回家，但在接到让他先回去的短信后，里卡多也劝他听卡卡的安排。于是，他按下担心，先开车送里卡多去了附近的酒店，就先回去等卡卡了。

在推开家门的一瞬间，卡卡就落到了一个怀里——呼，人真的很奇怪，因为进了球，虽然身上的伤已经开始了反攻，但他觉得自己还是撑得住的。只是，当克里斯用力地抱住他时，疲惫和疼痛突然排山倒海地压了过来，让他只能把身体大部分的重量交给克里斯，连逞强的力气都没有了。

卡卡的头发还有点潮，身上残留着沐浴露的味道，克里斯知道他已经在俱乐部里洗过澡了。他没多说话，就扶着卡卡回了卧室。因为身体有时会疼得受不了，所以卡卡在一楼也有个卧室，此时那里也被布置成了两个人的窝，克罗斯把卡卡安置到床上，然后蹲下身子帮卡卡脱鞋。

“诶——”卡卡想要阻止他，却遇上了克里斯抬起头后望向他的眼睛，闪闪发亮的，照得他说不出话。他没再说什么，克里斯就又低了头，继续帮他松鞋带。

换好了衣服，克里斯让卡卡先躺下，然后自己也换了睡衣。直到他也挨着卡卡的身体躺倒在床上，一直都很安静，安静到卡卡都有点不适应了。

“克里斯？”黑暗中，卡卡试探着叫他的小男孩儿的名字。

“嗯。”

“明天……我们去哪儿？”

“明天我们哪儿都不去，就在家里打游戏，你不是买新的盘了嘛。”

“哦……”虽然身上依旧酸疼得难受，卡卡还是试图转了下身体，就觉得克里斯又往自己身边凑了凑，两个人几乎贴在了一起。

“那个……”卡卡虽然看不到克里斯的脸，但还是继续说，“你去车库里看了吧？”

“看到了，车子很好，等下次出去再开。”

克里斯突然就觉得脸上一热，他没有睁眼，就任由卡卡温暖又修长的手指和厚实的手掌一点点熨帖着他的面颊。

似乎是很轻很轻地叹了一口气，卡卡的声音响在耳边，“你啊……别忘了，我也是球员啊。”

两个人贴得更近了，克里斯的声音在微微地发抖，他的气息吐到了卡卡的唇边，“卡卡……你再等等我，我就……快来了。”

克里斯也不知道是不是自大，但他就是觉得，只要来到了卡卡身边，一切都会变好——好吧，其实卡卡的近况也不是太糟，但是，他就是觉得，自己可以改变一些东西，不只是关于球队的，还有卡卡，关于卡卡的一切……即使伤痛不是他可以帮卡卡拒绝的，因为他自己也拒绝不了。但是，他就是觉得自己可以。

他可以的。

嘴被两片柔软而厚实的唇包裹住了，他们开始接吻。卡卡觉得口中滑进了咸咸的液体——这个傻小孩儿……他在心底喟叹着，再逐渐把这个吻加深。呼吸变得沉重，吸吮的声音渐渐大了起来。睡衣和被子发出了窸窸窣窣的摩擦声，在暗夜里居然显得格外响亮了。

“等，等一下……”反应过来的时候，克里斯发现两个人身上的衣服已经褪得差不多了，只是零零落落地挂在臂弯以及大腿上，好像蛇蜕皮进行到了最后的阶段。

他早就不是贪得无厌的小男孩儿了，所以他不能再任由自己的欲望蔓延。然而卡卡却把他的脖子搂住，又揽回了自己的怀里，然后一个声音低沉而性感地响起，“我明天不需要去俱乐部了。”

“……”

“我想要你……”

黑暗中，卡卡感受着克里斯的唇从他的颈项一直吻到了小腹的位置，而在滑动的过程中，克里斯那长长的睫毛划过了他的肌肤，还湿漉漉的，好像蘸着露水的草叶尖。那双微微发抖的唇还在往下滑，直到胯下那抬了头的欲望有了奇异的感觉，卡卡差点叫出声：他没想到他的小男孩儿会为他口，这几乎把他吓到了。

这种事其实并不在于技术，毕竟，如果你深爱那个人，这个行为本身就足够让人身心震撼了。舌尖和略微粗糙的舌苔带来的摩擦感奇异而刺激，甚至连舌面上些微的凸起都让人有了别样的感受。舔舐与吞咽的声音刺激得卡卡头皮发麻，直到身体里某个“机关”开始警铃大作，他几乎用不可思议的“毅力”制止了克里斯继续的动作。

“怎么了……”克里斯抬起头，不满地擦了下嘴角，这个动作居然看清楚了……

“你，是不是傻啊……”卡卡边喘气变笑，“你现在就让我‘交代’了，一会儿你‘进来’就很麻烦好不好。”

一个吻压了下来，手指也绕到了后面：后穴软软的，在刺激下一张一张的，给人一种“万事俱备”的错觉，几乎让人要跳过开拓的步骤——诶，不对啊，这个柔软的程度……

黑暗中有了低低的笑声，然后是一个轻到不可思议的声音：“我自己……已经做好‘准备’了。真想不到……我居然会一个人在俱乐部的浴室里……做这种事情……”

克里斯的脑子一炸，似乎脸上的汗毛都立了起来。他情不自禁地咬紧了牙关：此时就算看不到他也知道自己的下身已经充血到什么地步，但还是耐着性子，用欲望的前端，抵在那已经湿哒哒的入口，依旧不急于进入。但只是简单的几下摩擦已经让身下的人呻吟出声，而就是那声呻吟，彻底淹没了所有的理智……

卡卡觉得，他的小男孩儿如今的体贴与娴熟让他感动又害怕，他害怕这种太过纯熟地爱抚，与极致温柔地占有让自己太过深陷其中。他曾经以为，在经历过爱情和事业双重的完全得到和彻底失去后，自己已经足够强大、或者麻木到百毒不侵。然而，所有的面具却在这个小他八岁的男孩儿面前碎得彻彻底底，又快乐得无法自拔……

克里斯进入卡卡的身体时，在他口中也塞进了一根手指，刺激得舌头把手指卷住，手指就做着和身体下面纠缠处一样的动作，肆意地搅着，也把所有因快感难耐的呜咽堵回了喉咙，流下的涎水好像身体连接处一路的淋漓。有着恰到好处的粗鲁，又有着宣誓主权的挑弄……

高潮到来前似乎经历了很长的时间，大概是因为身体太过契合，可以配合着把这个过程拖延得足够长，长到足以把人溺在欲望的波浪间，又不至于被完全吞没。这就好像最舒服的醉酒层次绝对是比微醺再多一些的眩晕，快感是被一波波碾到四肢百骸的，舒服到了顶，却又不至于刺激得无法承受……

美好的性事如同一场美梦，区别就在于，当你醒来时，那个人还在身边。第二天起来后，克里斯并没有打游戏，而是陪着卡卡在别墅的游泳池里游泳，帮助身体进一步恢复。他们好像孩童般打闹，要么水花四溅，要么比赛憋气，要么在水下吻得好像两尾纠缠的鱼。

离开马德里的时候，克里斯走得毅然决然，甚至没有了以往那种因为不舍而有的一点点磨蹭。因为他很确信，他即将重返这里，并且，再也不会离开。

**TBC**


	21. 第二十一章 关于典礼这码事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CK。年下。八岁差。  
> 再次声明本文设定和现实有出入，最大的改动就是文中设定卡卡在皇马呆了五个赛季而非现实中的四个赛季。

“有什么想提前对我说吗？”

“你想我说什么？”

“我要听你说！”

“真要我说？要么老老实实接受我的教训被揍个稀巴烂，让你知道什么叫天高地厚；要么你把皇马揍个稀巴烂，让他们后悔没早点买你过来，你想听哪句？”

“喂！”

电话那边传来了卡卡低低的笑声，克里斯虽然在这边大呼小叫的抗议，但心里却是又兴奋又欢喜。

虽然来到曼联好几年了，也逐渐成为了球队在欧洲赛场上最重要的力量，但是这么多年来，曼联一直都没有在欧冠中遇到过皇马。曼联总是和决赛擦肩而过，至于皇马这些年的欧冠履历也不好看，在这几年里，两队最好的成绩都只能走到半决赛，便无法再进一步，这是老爵爷迟迟不肯对克里斯放手的根源，也是皇马的主帅即使对于卡卡的使用再犹豫、但无法无视他在欧冠赛场丰富经验的原因。而就在克里斯为曼联效力的第五个赛季、卡卡为皇马效力的第四个赛季，曼联和皇马，终于在小组赛中碰面了。

就算没有这次特殊的“相遇”， 克里斯也十分渴望今年可以和曼联一起在欧冠创造奇迹，以及——争夺金球。是的，对于金球奖的野心他并不掩饰，他觉得，那就是他的。

而此刻，卡卡从话筒那边传来的话让他格外开心：在一起这么久，无论作为恋人的卡卡是如何的缠绵缱绻，但是作为一个球员，他永远都带着骄傲的不服输，以及旺盛的好胜心。那种感觉，当年曼联和米兰踢热身赛的时候克里斯感受到过，世界杯葡萄牙和巴西对阵时他感受到过。即使到了今天，即使满身伤痕的卡卡已不再是世界上那个最好的足球运动员，他依旧有着一个球员所有的执着和勇敢，并且，永不放弃。

接下来的日子过得格外快，因为心中有着明晰的目标，两个人见面的机会极少。欧冠小组赛的确是紧张刺激，但让克里斯郁闷的是，皇马在小组赛中表现出色，曼联两场比赛只在对手身上拿到一分。卡卡虽然没有进球，但是两场比赛中都送上了助攻。两个人对位的机会不多，唯一的一次就是卡卡利用速度进行卡位，破坏了克里斯的进攻。从地上爬起来后，克里斯懊恼地一甩头，然后再一转脸，卡卡已经跑远，白色的背影在闪闪发光。

克里斯咬了咬牙，对着身后的队友一挥手，就又开始了下一次向皇马半场的进攻。

而那次之后的碰面，就是在老特拉福德体育场里一个秘密的角落，克里斯把卡卡困在一个隐藏的角落里。

那时，离两个人必须回各自的球队报道还有半小时的时间。湿漉漉的头发还有些滴水，身上沐浴露的味道也几乎混到了一起，卡卡用了很大的力气才从克里斯的吻里挣脱出来，低喘中伴着一点笑意，“怎么了？主客场都没占到便宜，现在想‘报仇’啊？”

克里斯气恼地瞪着他，接下来还是狠狠地吻了上去，纠缠到快要失去理智时才恋恋不舍地分开。

“喂……”

带着热度的声音在耳边响起，卡卡平复着自己的喘息，低声地回应着：“怎么了？”

“我很想你……”

很想说我也是，但是又一个吻压了过来。在暗影里，两个人纠缠到了最后一刻，然后，就毅然奔向了各自的方向。

曼联最终位列小组第二，和皇马联手出线。不过，那个赛季更好的运气还是属于红魔的，不仅在于他们有着势不可挡的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，在最后时刻，胜利女神也确实护佑了他们。不然，也不会在决赛里点球大战的时候、克里斯踢飞的情况下，球队还是赢得了比赛。

其实在踢飞点球的瞬间，克里斯有了整个世界都黑下来的感觉，甚至直到队友拉住他的时候，他还觉得眼前的一切都是黑白的。直到目光凝聚在记分牌上：在那上面，曼联的比分领先；直到终场哨起，所有的队友都为胜利而欢呼，眼泪涌出眼眶的那一刻，整个世界才恢复了色彩。

克里斯很久没那么痛痛快快地哭了，简直是拉都拉不起来。年长一些的队友又气又笑，说你再这么哭下去一会儿领奖的时候眼睛肿成金鱼要难看死了，你不是最臭美了嘛死小孩！

其实就在不久前，卡卡也哭了，因为，皇马还是没能闯进决赛。老实说，卡卡一直都是个很克制的人，就算在米兰时，输球以后他也从没在球场上哭过。不少皇马球迷都抱怨，对于卡卡来说，皇马永远没有米兰重要，只是在那个半决赛的第二回合结束，当对手在狂欢，当替补上场后差一点扭转了局势的卡卡安静地伫立在场边，甚至没有察觉到自己在哭时，却让更多人在那一刻接纳了他。

有点讽刺，有点无奈，也有点心酸的感动。

然而无论是卡卡的失落，还是克里斯的荣光，他们都没来得及和对方分担或者分享，赛季结束后，在几番谈判后，克里斯和卡卡都决定，继续留在原先的俱乐部。因为明年就是世界杯年了，所以对于大多数仍旧有志于为国家队效力的球员来说，今年的联赛及欧洲赛场极为重要。和皇马有六年合同卡卡还是决定留在西班牙，这不仅仅是因为他和克里斯的承诺，也因为新任主帅是他在米兰的恩师，在这位老帅的斡旋下，俱乐部和他都对于履行完六年的合同持乐观态度。这件事当然让克里斯十分开心，而面对弗爵爷的期待，他希望至少再用一个冠军奖杯去报答老帅的栽培。

而最开心的事，莫过于在那年的年底，在克里斯赢得世界足球先生的仪式上，卡卡成为了为他颁奖的人。

克里斯那年的优势很大，基本上这个最佳的奖杯就是他的囊中之物。倒是卡卡在31岁时成为颁奖嘉宾多少有些出人意料，毕竟他离“德高望重”还有些距离，不过，凭着他和克里斯的私交，负责安排的人员很确定那位新科先生是不会有意见的。

克里斯当然没意见，甚至当卡卡打电话把这个消息透露给他时，他几乎从曼彻斯特的床上弹了起来，那动静让远在马德里的卡卡差点儿以为他撞到地板上了。

“喂喂喂你淡定点儿，我负责颁奖的消息还没公布呢，而且到了上台的时候才算揭秘，你别露馅啊！”卡卡忙着给他的小男孩儿打预防针。

“好啊好啊我知道了！”克里斯的声音仍然兴高采烈的，接着就是不受控制地东拉西扯。

“你这孩子，我现在就是在给你露底是你拿奖了，你别光问我当嘉宾的事啊。”

“我拿奖是天经地义，你给我颁奖才是惊喜好不好！”

“切~口气还挺大……”

“好意思说我？诶，是谁在那年自己还没踢欧冠决赛的时候就说，‘金球奖非我莫属’的？”

“喂喂喂你不要记这么清楚好不好？都多久了。”

“多久了我都记得！再说也没多久嘛，才6年。”

电话那边的卡卡似乎是愣了下，“呵，是啊，6年了。”

克里斯察觉到他口气里不一样的东西，便轻轻唤着：“喂……”

“嗯？”

“我不止记得6年前的事哦，我还记得15年前的事呢……”

稍微回想了下，卡卡就笑了起来，“是啊，我也记得。来，克里斯，再叫个大哥哥给我听听？”

“……神经病！”

“哈哈哈哈哈！”

老实说，到了颁奖礼那天，从卡卡手中接过奖杯那一刻倒还好，可当克里斯站在话筒前准备发表获奖感言时，眼光却总也忍不住飘向站在侧后方的卡卡，竟然有些说不成句。卡卡突然就笑了，然后作势一边转身一边说：“我看我还是先下去吧……”台下观众哄堂大笑，克里斯赶忙拉住他，在那一刻倒也不紧张了，然后流利地把感言说了出来。

所有的相机举起来的时候，卡卡不动声色地往前跨了半步，站在了几乎和克里斯并排的位置，再悄悄退回去。

这是他那天在电话里答应过他的小男孩儿的事。

“你记得那天往我身边站站啊。”

“干吗？那是你领奖，我往前凑合什么啊？显我岁数大？显我脸皮厚？”

“不是啦！我想要张咱俩一起穿着礼服的合照！”

“……克里斯……”

“说好了……我对婚礼那种玩意儿……没兴趣，我觉得，在最重要的场合，和你在一起，比什么典礼都重要。就好像……我觉得，有一个和你一样的金球，比交换戒指炫酷多了。”

足球先生颁奖礼的相聚依旧匆匆忙忙，在众目睽睽之下，克里斯和卡卡最亲密的距离，只有在领奖时一个礼貌性质的拥抱。所以，当金球奖颁奖过后，克里斯参加完觥筹交错的庆功宴，带着一身尽兴的疲惫回到了别墅里：在散发着温暖落地灯的客厅中央，放着海蓝色的布艺沙发，一身白色西装的卡卡静静坐在里面闭目养神。听到脚步声，他慢慢地睁开眼睛，看着克里斯走到近前，就仰起头，笑得漫天的星辰都黯了光芒，“嗨，我的大明星，回来啦？”

克里斯呆了几秒，终于忍不住笑了起来，然后压低身子，用铺天盖地的吻淹没了身下的人；

同时把手指搭在白色西装里的白色衬衣、镶着金边的贝母扣上，轻轻一挑，就把那些纽扣一一解开。

就好像打开一件礼物。

婚礼这玩意儿的确没什么重要的，真正重要的，是此刻，在一起的人。

誓言和戒指又算什么东西，无须向任何人宣誓，你就是我的。

我说是就是。

**TBC**


	22. 第二十二章  失信·守约（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CK。年下。八岁差。

“1、2、3——Hala Madrid！”

巨大的球场、快10万球迷的欢呼、无数闪光灯汇成了日阳下的星辰、记者们纷纷递到面前的话筒……老实说，克里斯自认为是个经历过大场面的人，但是亮相伯纳乌这天的一切，依旧超越了他此前的想象。他以为自己只会兴奋而不是紧张，甚至在更衣室换上自己的白色队服时都没有心里都没有太过悸动——除了看到紧挨着他的更衣柜的，是卡卡的名字，和卡卡的照片。

终于，追踪了他一天的镜头离开了，人群也散去了。在停车场，克里斯坐在车里，和俱乐部最后一个送他的工作人员挥手道别。等到对方的身影也消失了，他对身边开车的另一个里奇扬了扬下巴，对方挥了挥手，一副“没事快滚”的样子。顾不上和他算账，克里斯就迅速下了车，一溜烟地跑到另一辆车旁再钻进去。

驾驶座上的卡卡放下手机，扭头看着他笑：“都结束了？”

“嗯！”

“累吗？”

“不累！挺开心的！”

“克里斯……”

“什么？”

“你……你怎么不问，我为什么没去现场看你。”

克里斯眨了眨眼，“有什么好看的，再说离那么远你能看到什么，看大屏幕多没意思，直接近距离看真人不好吗？”

卡卡一时语塞：今天应该是克里斯生命中最重要的日子，然而对于他的缺席，却什么都没问。

卡卡当然为克里斯开心，但他不是什么圣人，他无法不让自己去想：多年前，自己也是如此风光的出现在伯纳乌，如今却是时过境迁。转折就是从那天开始，从此，一切都不同了……

“呵……”卡卡不禁自嘲地笑，“就是觉得，我这个皇马的衰人，最好还是别把坏运气传染给——”

一双有力的手扳过他的肩，然后下巴被捏住，下面的话就被吻堵了回去。卡卡本来想把克里斯推开，但是，他的男孩儿力气大得惊人，根本不给他任何离开自己怀抱的机会……

就这么厮磨到车里的温度都要升高了，两个人才分开。卡卡努力喘匀了气息，甚至不太敢直视克里斯那双晶亮的眸子，憋了半天才想起要说什么，“对了，昨天给我打电话是你没告诉我你想去哪儿庆祝啊？”

“回家！”

“啊？”

“啊什么，哪都不去，就是回家！”

“哦，好吧……”

卡卡准备发动汽车，克里斯却又凑过来，把唇贴上他的耳朵，“不许胡思乱想了，从今天起，你在马德里，就不再是一个人啦~~”

作为新科的足球先生，年轻的克里斯加盟皇马是一件轰动足坛的大事。而初到马德里的足球巨星并不急于找住处，因为他可以住到他的“好朋友卡卡”的别墅里。毕竟很多初来乍到的球员都不会急于找自己的房子，要么就是住在星级酒店的套房，要么就是租住高级公寓。因此，在很多人眼中“卡卡看着长大的孩子”，克里斯在加盟皇马初期暂住在卡卡那里，也不是什么奇怪的事。

这种理所应当，倒是给了他们两个方便。虽然卡卡提醒过他，这并非长久之计，就算只是为了应付外界的眼光，克里斯最好也要有一套自己的房子，至于到时候住在哪随他的便。不过新赛季已经不远了，球队还要开展海外拉练，因此克里斯还有的是时间找房子，当然最好就是里卡卡住处不远的地方。

其实卡卡的房子早就是两个人的“巢”，克里斯只是把之前还留在曼彻斯特的房子里的东西全部搬过来而已。不过，这种光明正大“同居”的感觉还是让克里斯很开心，以至于卡卡时不时要敲敲他的头让他别太得意忘形了。

可是怎么办呢？克里斯的开心就是藏都藏不住的，不止是卡卡，所有在他身边的人都会因此觉得日子变得格外明朗起来。

搬到一起后两个人倒是分床睡了，毕竟都有早起加练的习惯，又特别的能睡，再加上新赛季带来的紧张感，实在没那么多柔情蜜意的时间。而且，每天训练、热身、接受采访、上节目……新赛季开始前的一套操作下来，每天到家的时间都很晚，累得要死的两个人连话都懒得说，赶紧收拾一下就去休息了。

难得有不用早起的日子，克里斯还是醒得很早，于是人还有些迷迷糊糊的时候，就只穿着内裤抱着被，光着两只脚从自己的卧室一口气跑到卡卡的房间，冲进去以后就一脑袋扎到床上去。

这倒让卡卡有了养猫的错觉：据说猫咪早起以后从高处往主人身上跳，也是这个冲击力……气得他从怀里把那顶着一头乱毛的脑袋扒拉出来再一顿狠揉，可都这样了克里斯居然还能不醒，卡卡只能投降。等到他停手了，半梦半醒的克里斯再一通乱拱地贴过来，好像八爪鱼一样地把身边的人抱住，这套“规定动作”之后，他又睡死过去了。

卡卡被他搞得动弹不得地望着天花板，叹了口气，便也闭上眼睛接着睡。这就是二人世界吧？睡着前他脑子里就这个念头。

即使一直被卡卡吐槽开车技术，但是克里斯很享受每天早上起来，开车载着卡卡一起去俱乐部的基地训练的感觉。从卡卡的别墅到俱乐部的训练基地路很顺，这是当初他为了可以及时去训练刻意的安排。那些最早抵达和最晚离开的日子，大多数都是孤孤单单的，只是克里斯来了之后，一切又都不同了。每天到了其他队友都离开后，克里斯没心没肺的笑声还在场上回荡，好像一点都不觉得累。有时候因为太过专注，卡卡会练到完全没察觉克里斯在身边这件事有什么特别，直到灯光洒下来，才意识到两个人已经练了好久。

“你干吗不提醒我啊，”等坐进了车里，把车窗全部按了上去，卡卡就心疼地揉了揉克里斯的湿发，“饿不饿？”

“还好。”克里斯使劲甩了甩头发，身上还散发着海洋浴盐的味道，“再说了，我在曼联时也练这么晚的，不然也回家加练，我们队友都嫌我无聊，懒得来我家，嘻嘻！”

卡卡想了下，就说：“那今天先不回家了，我请你去吃饭？”

“啊？方便吗？”

“方便，是我朋友开的，私密性好，那里的葡萄牙菜也很好吃……开车啊，干吗这么看着我？”

“上礼拜去的是‘你朋友’开的卡丁车场，前天去的是‘你朋友’开的私人电影院，今天是‘你朋友’开的餐厅。”克里斯从驾驶座探过身来，贴近了卡卡的脸，“你在马德里到底还有多少个‘好朋友’？”

热烘烘的鼻息碰到了卡卡的脸上，睫毛都被吹动了。他不禁笑起来，“干吗，审我？你要不要挨个问我哪个朋友是从什么时候认识的？”

哼，最烦你这种自来熟到毫无自觉的样子——克里斯不满地哼了下，就势在卡卡的嘴角轻咬了下，就坐回到驾驶座，一边发动汽车，一边嘟嘟囔囔：“反正以后有的是时间……”

虽然对于卡卡和克里斯的形影不离，皇马的队友们已经有了充分的思想准备，但是队里人缘最好的卡卡身后突然就多了个小尾巴，而这个尾巴也是个金球先生，这组合实在是华丽过头了。于是，在每天打打闹闹地调侃间，克里斯很快和新俱乐部的队友混熟了，毕竟不止一个人在半开玩笑地吐槽他“霸占”卡卡太过了，简直是让人受不了。

“我说Ricky，你能不能告诉你的小家伙别总黏着你了，搞得现在你就跟个带着孩子的单身母亲似的……”

在休息室里，队长卡西利亚斯的这句话害得卡卡一口水全喷了出来，队友们哄堂大笑，克里斯觉得脸上有些烧，但还是不服气地嚷起来：“Iker！我听得懂西班牙语！”

几个母语是葡萄牙文的队友早就和克里斯混熟了，这时就跑过来揉他的脑袋。克里斯忙不迭地逃开，一直跑到卡卡身后，瞪了那群哄笑的家伙一眼，就开始换衣服。卡卡这时好不容易顺过了气，佯装恼火地和卡西利亚斯斗着嘴，但还是瞥了眼克里斯，就在低头的瞬间微笑了一下。

要是一直这样就好了，他想。

直到在美国拉练的途中，在第三场热身赛之后，球队将有一个短暂的休息时间。休息室里，卡卡和克里斯还有几个队友正商议着晚上去哪儿吃饭，却看到主教练走了进来。

“Ricky。”

“啊？找我有事？”

“嗯，你们一会儿要出去吗？”

“就是去吃个饭，还不急。”

“那……你跟我来一下。”

**TBC**


	23. 第23章 失信·守约（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CK。年下。八岁差。

克里斯很确定，自己非常不喜欢美国，非常非常的不喜欢。

就在这个他并不知道名字的街道角落，一个咖啡店里的VIP包间——是卡卡朋友开的店，这又是他之前不知道卡卡的生活的一部分。当然，问题不在于这个，问题在于，就在此刻，卡卡坐在他对面，对他说：“克里斯，我要离开皇马了。”

老实说，自从两年多前和卡卡在一起，克里斯就做好了思想准备：卡卡，终有一天会离开皇马。无论是因为他的出场时间、尴尬的位置，以及很多遗留问题，卡卡虽然一直在努力，但是想留在这个世界上最大的俱乐部，实在是件艰难的事。幸运的是，过去两年的时间里，卡卡算是熬过来了，等来了欣赏自己的主帅、成为球队在欧冠赛场上的重要一份子、甚至已经参加了今年刚刚结束的世界杯……即使到了明年底卡卡的合同就要到期，但是，克里斯以为卡卡就算要走，也要等到今年冬天再谈离队的事。他不是承受不了分离，只是心理的底线还有半年时间，他以为，至少两个人还能在一起多踢几场球……

然而现在，卡卡却对他说，要走了。

“教练……到底对你……说了什么？”克里斯的声音异常艰涩，几乎是用全身的力气问出这句话。

“他对我说，下个赛季，他不能保证我的位置，而米兰……很想我回去。”

“你同意了？！”

“克里斯……”卡卡闭了闭眼睛，“我的底线，就是这个队还需要我。如果还是以前的教练，我还能说服自己，是他不欣赏我。但现在的教练……他是最了解我的人，如果他都不需要我了，我就明白，自己对现在的皇马，已经，没价值了……”

克里斯的脑子里很乱，他知道卡卡说得都对，他明白。但是明白和接受是两码事，他知道自己不该对卡卡发脾气，可是，自己当然有对他发脾气的理由。甚至卡卡应该已经做好了他会发脾气的准备，不然就不会特意来这个私密空间里……

对面的椅子发出了很大的声响，卡卡就看着克里斯几乎憋得满脸通红地站起来——小家伙是在忍住怒气还是泪意，其实自己都不太确定。

克里斯努力地深呼吸了几口，然后用有些发抖的声音说：“我……我们最近都不要单独见面了。反正在队里总会见的……我不会显出不对劲的。但是……我不能单独和你在一起，我会没办法思考的。但是……我必须思考，因为……因为我爱你，所以我必须原谅你，但是，我还没想好怎么原谅你。所以……你让我想想，在我想好前……不要来找我！”

几乎是颠三倒四地说完这些话，克里斯像一阵旋风般地卷出了房间，根本顾不上被他撞歪的桌子、打翻的咖啡，还有直接横到地上的椅子。卡卡还坐在原地，看着合上的房门，安静了几秒后，他突然笑了：这个小家伙，怎么这样啊……连架都不会吵，还把我爱你当成个前提摆出来，好像唯恐自己不知道似的……

好像瞬间失去了所有的力气，卡卡慢慢地趴在了面前的桌子上。直到门外传来朋友有些担心的询问声：“Ricky，是不是到你该回酒店的时间了？你还好吗？”

“……我没事。我很好。”

卡卡要离开的消息在美国期间就不是秘密了，虽然队友都有些不舍，但更多的是无奈。那些日子大家的情绪都不高，只是惯常打完比赛，平时的气氛略有些沉闷，所以，也就没怎么在意克里斯变得格外沉默，而且也不再黏着卡卡了。只有卡卡的巴西老乡马塞洛觉得有些奇怪，他很喜欢克里斯，所以察觉出这个葡萄牙大男孩儿情绪有些不对劲儿。不过每年这个时候球队都会面临或大或小的人员变动，离愁别绪这个东西，再怎样也得习惯了。或许，克里斯只是伤心的程度更深了些。

回到西班牙后没多久，联赛就正式开始了。因为和米兰的合同一直没有谈妥，所以卡卡离队的消息一直没有公开，也因此在开赛后，他还是作为首发和克里斯一起踢了联赛首轮比赛。

那场比赛，克里斯表现得很好，虽然略显紧张，但是20分钟后就找到了节奏，并且在下半时打进了自己的皇马首球。

全场的欢呼声让卡卡如释重负——他很清楚皇马球迷的高要求，他们就是来看足坛新一代的NO.1进球的，无论出于什么理由，只要不进球，克里斯蒂亚诺的首秀都是失败的。还好，他还是做到了。

只是，进球后的瞬间，在其他队友都跑上去和克里斯庆祝时，他放慢了步子，最终，没有给克里斯送出他曾经想了无数次的、庆祝的拥抱。

卡卡从第二轮开始就坐上了替补席，再然后，就是一场看起来无关痛痒的慈善赛。

当教练在赛前宣布当场的队长就是卡卡时，他很清楚，这是这位看着他在米兰长大、又看着他在皇马挣扎的老帅，送给他的、最后的礼物。

而在那场比赛里，克里斯送给卡卡的助攻，是他们作为队友之后第一次、也是唯一一次的配合得分；就如那之后两个人的拥抱，是时隔多日后的第一个拥抱。因为在那之后，克里斯就被换下场了。

那场比赛后，卡卡在现场采访时宣布了自己离队的消息，接着就撇下满场愣怔的记者，离开了混采区。接下来的几天，便是在整理行李，和队友小聚，和在马德里的朋友道别中度过。

直到那个晚上。

虽然发生了这件事，但两个人还是住在一起，只不过无论是吃饭还是做别的事，只要同时在房子里，他们就避免碰面。而这天，卡卡小心翼翼地从客厅里一个特殊柜子里把那套礼服拿出来的时候，才下了楼因为看到他就想回去的克里斯却停住了步子。

卡卡拿着礼服转过身，就看到克里斯立在楼梯上。几乎有了手足无措的感觉，但卡卡还是极力平静地对克里斯打了个招呼：“嗨……你，也要出去吗？”

“我今晚有个广告要拍。”克里斯嘴里回答着，眼睛还盯着他手里的礼服。

卡卡被他盯到有些慌乱，就放下了手里的东西，“就是，那个晚宴嘛，你也拿到请帖了，不过你一直没提，我就觉得你不会去……果然，你有事……”

晚宴是几个皇马退役球员办的，而且因为其中有巴西和葡萄牙的资深球员，他们给都拿过金球的卡卡和克里斯发了邀请，有位巴西的前辈也想趁此机会送一下卡卡，所以卡卡肯定是要去。至于克里斯……就算他今晚没有别的安排，卡卡也没奢望过。

“哦，好，玩得开心点。”克里斯淡淡地回答，然后转身上楼。

如此淡漠的克里斯是卡卡不曾见到的，不过，这不也正常吗？难道还不许人家长大了吗？卡卡自嘲地想着，然后拿起手边的礼服，回了自己的房间。

那边晚宴开始的时候，克里斯正坐在车子里，里奇开着车，不时从后视镜里看他的脸色。直到两个人准时到了拍摄地，等了半个小时现场却没有开始的迹象。又等了会儿，就看到场记尴尬地跑过来，说广告片的导演因为飞机误点的问题不能及时赶到，所以今天的拍摄临时取消，一边还小心翼翼得看着克里斯的脸色。而后者没有过多的表情，只是波澜不惊地问了句：“今天不拍了？那我可以走了吧？”

车子慢慢启动，里奇还时不时观察着克里斯的脸色，直到听到一句：“你专心开车行不行？”

“那个，Cris……”里奇似乎是下定决心般说，“那边的晚宴，还没结束——”

“对了，你开快点儿。”克里斯突然打断他。

“啊？去哪儿？”

“能去哪？回……回卡卡家。”

“你……”

“少废话，快点儿开！”

音乐柔美，觥筹交错，衣香鬓影——在晚宴现场，即使已经32岁了，但风度翩翩的卡卡依旧像一个王子，英俊得让人转不开眼，而他也颇有风度地和在场的人打着招呼，寒暄，交谈。

香槟在高脚杯中摇晃，红色的半透明液体在灯光的折射下显得光怪陆离。而在这一刻，卡卡的身体是在会场里，而他的灵魂似乎是高高飘在高处，看着自己像一具漂亮的玩偶般在人群中穿行，说的话做的事格外得体，却似乎都不受他自己控制。

他不得不承认，因为思念，人，真的会变成一具空壳。

突然，似乎是感到一道光从不知名的方向照进会场，接着仿佛有一股巨大的力量，把他飘忽的灵魂从半空中揪下来，塞回身体。于是，卡卡觉得可以控制自己了，就将身体转向了会场入口的位置。

因为已经到了晚宴的尾声，现场的灯光已经不太亮了，乐队的演奏也会剩下小提琴和钢琴在如泣如诉。而就在这一刻，他看到了——他看到了他的克里斯出现在宴会厅的入口，会场里依旧有着絮絮低语的声音，虽然也有人注意到克里斯，但大部分人还是蒙在鼓里。

而真正让卡卡感到眩晕的，是克里斯身上的衣服：那是一套黑色的礼服，上衣翻领的部分拼接着暗暗闪着银光的宝石蓝的丝绒；而卡卡身上的这套，则是宝石蓝的礼服，和黑丝绒的翻领。还有同款的马甲、同款的领结、同款的袖扣、同款的口袋巾……

这本来是在参加世界足球先生的颁奖前，卡卡特意为两人定制的，可惜因为一些环节出了问题，衣服没有在颁奖礼前做出来，所以拿到后就一直放在柜子里。今天卡卡特意穿了属于自己的那套，他只是觉得，也许以后再也没有机会穿了。

而之所以克里斯刚才在路上那么催着里奇开车回家，也是为了换上这套礼服，然后，尽全力奔向卡卡在的地方。

于是此刻，卡卡就看着克里斯披着如星海闪烁的灯光，踏碎了满地的乐音，穿过人群，一步步地向他走近。

世界安静，喧嚣褪去，乐声消寂，唯有他的男孩，好像沐浴着光的年轻的神，向他走来。

卡卡笑了：他不知道克里斯到底有没有原谅他；

他只是确定，他们，将永远不可能分开。

**TBC**


	24. 第二十四章 以身为盟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CK。年下。8岁差。  
> 提示：本章有性爱描写。

“克，克里斯……你等——”

刚进了家门，卡卡就被克里斯的吻淹没了，简直连呼吸都被夺去了。

其实当克里斯出现在会场时，因为晚宴已经到了尾声，现场的还都是圈子内外的大人物，所以大家都只是寒暄下，没多久晚宴就结束了。而在离开会场前往地下车库的时候，克里斯就紧拉住卡卡的手，一路去找车子。而自从看到克里斯那一刻，脑子就乱成一团的卡卡几乎都想不起自己临走前对那位巴西的前辈说了什么，被克里斯拖着走的时候还是晕晕乎乎的。所以，克里斯到底是怎么做到一只手和他十指相扣一边还能开车，这种事他完全没搞清楚。

会不会被开罚单啊……真TM离谱都什么时候了他居然还会想到这个！

所以，直到温度早就升高的两个身体紧紧靠在一起，好像衣服都能被点着；直到感觉舌头滑进自己的口腔，霸道又近乎不讲理地绞住了自己的舌根一度造成呼吸困难，卡卡才在纠缠的余裕间找回自己的声音。

几乎是气喘吁吁地分开，卡卡却因为看到克里斯红红的眼眶，被堵得一句话都说不出来，连句抱歉都不行。于是几秒的平静之后，他就迎来了一场“海啸”。

老实说，要不是身上的这套衣服有着太特别的意义，克里斯早就把这身华丽的束缚撕烂了。只可惜他还残留着最后一丝该死的理智，不过，就像那晚的感觉一样，这个过程真的很像“拆礼物”：手掌一翻，礼服从一边剥下去，露出白色衬衣包裹的肩膀。领口的结已经被打开，衬领开得不算太大，却因此露出一截白白的、泛着光泽的颈子，和裹得严严实实的衬衣配在一起，倒像是一本正经的勾引。然后就是拨开衬衣的扣子，再将覆盖在修身西裤下的笔直大腿强行拉向自己；扯开裤带，探向前档的拉练……衣服的窸窣声像是引诱，也像是一种催促。有人对你裸裎相向并不奇怪，但是，那个人因为接受了你而一点点袒露的过程，反倒是一种奇异的催情，让欲望越烧越旺。

克里斯自然是意识不到这个让人不耐烦的过程只会让他的渴念更加强烈，他只觉得浑身烧得好像要爆炸，以至于拥着卡卡滑进浴缸里的时候，明明是还维持着温度的热水都显得凉了许多，激得两个人都一哆嗦。

“喂……你什么时候……放的水？”虽然已经被吻到整个人晕到七荤八素，卡卡还是这么废话。

“去晚宴现场前回家换衣服的时候就准备好的！”克里斯夹在粗喘中的声音明显还是气呼呼的。

可卡卡居然还有心情傻不拉几地问：“……准备这个，干吗？”

**“干你！”**

轻车熟路的手指早就探到了后面，几乎没有任何前奏的就弹进去一个。卡卡口中发出闷哼——好吧，他的男孩儿这次是真的真的发了很大的脾气，但还知道要扩张而不是直接进来，已经算……很克制了吧……

当手指已经探进去三根的时候，身体已经抖得不行——“喂，你不是打算就在浴缸里——”

根本来不及说别的话，内里剧烈的收缩没能阻挡手指抵达那个熟悉的开关。就算在水里，卡卡也察觉浸在水里的性器前段开始渗出粘液。奇异的感觉让他很想逃，却被克里斯紧紧压抵在浴缸的边沿。他还想叫，却被一个吻堵了回去。接下来感觉到手指在那个要命的点上狠狠地按了下去，脑子瞬间有了崩断的感觉，身体就迎来了第一波剧烈的震颤。

克里斯的喘息贴着他的耳朵响起来，潮湿又激烈、性感又危险——“知道吗？我在‘报复’……”

“什么……”才喘过一口气的卡卡睁开眼，不知道什么时候溅到脸上的水顺着他的睫毛滑下来。

“我16岁那年，在里斯本那次……你拿冷水浇得我好惨！”

“喂……”卡卡极力不太虚弱地抗议，“那次我可是为你好！你这孩子怎么这么记仇啊！”

“我不管！就算你是为我好……谁让你那次对我那么凶！还有——”克里斯说着，双臂搂了过来，再一用力，就把卡卡托出了浴缸，“现在就让你知道，我到底还是不是个孩子！”

“什——”

水中的只是前戏，到了床上才是重点。已经被开拓过的后穴因为第一次高潮的来临缩紧了些，反倒给了进入更大的快感。卡卡想说什么，但克里斯完全不给他机会，一下子就把他面朝下推倒到床上，然后分开他的双腿，非常利落地插了进去。

“喂！”身体差点弹了起来，腰部不自觉成了拱桥。“我才……你等下再——”

如果是平时，克里斯一定会乖乖地听话，给卡卡足够缓冲的时间。但这次他很明显拒绝，所以腰部开始剧烈地动起来，瞬间就让身下人那才软下去的性器又硬起来，一下子抵到了床单上。

满室都是肉体撞击的声音，几乎压过了喘息和呻吟。不是第一次交欢，但是如此激烈和羞耻是之前完全没有体会过的。感觉要被一波波快感压垮的卡卡把脸埋进了枕头，几乎快缴械的时候那种撞击突然就停了。然而还没来得及体会那种压迫消失瞬间的空虚，还在他体内的克里斯已经一用力，把他的上身拉拽着抱了起来，迫使他不得不跪在了床上，后背贴上了身后男孩儿那结实的胸膛。

体位的变化让性器贴着肠壁嵌得更深，似乎仅有的褶皱都被凶悍的肉刃碾平了，好像被电击的感觉从腰部瞬间扩散到全身。更要命的是裆下那几乎要激射出来的性器，又被背后那只既是发火也是发情的小豹子一把握住，这一切都刺激得卡卡除了从嗓子里发出如同要断了气般的吱声，就连尖叫都发不出了。脸被扭到了后面，克里斯狠狠地用吻缠住了他的唇，舌头除了近乎不讲理地搅动，又开始了好像和下体一样顶撞、碾压的动作，简直是穷尽所有地向卡卡宣布自己压倒性的优势。

无论是“上下”还是“前后”被牢牢地掌控着，卡卡完全没有了抵抗的余地，只能承受他的小男孩儿在身后激烈地顶弄。灭顶的快感排山倒海，激得头皮都感到刺痛；舌根发麻，无法控制的涎水从嘴角滑落，喉咙里只能发出如小兽般的呜咽。

激烈的交合不知道持续了多久，连时间的概念都被感官的本能碾碎了。直到克里斯终于把手放开的时候，同时释放的两个人几乎瞬间软倒在床上。然而这还不算完，克里斯把卡卡的身体翻过来对着自己，在高潮的颤抖中又不依不饶地吻上去。口腔里似乎破了皮，不知道是被吮过了头，还是刚才被牙齿撞的，刺刺的疼里还带着一点血腥的味道。好像是下定决心打死也不放开，也好像是被彼此含在口中，身体从战栗的状态里渐渐平复下去，而没完没了的吻又再次唤醒了并未睡着的爱欲……

那一夜，他们像两只纠缠的蛇，几乎到了要打结的程度，直到彻底的精疲力尽才让火烧般的欲望消退。

忘了过了多久，觉得自己终于可以动的时候，卡卡闭着双眼，抬起手摸过去，顺着克里斯汗透的额角往下滑，直触到湿润的嘴角时，手就被捉住了。

“克里斯……”

“里卡多，你不讲信用！”

这声委委屈屈的控诉让卡卡的心整个抽痛了起来，但还没等他再有别的动作，克里斯已经伸过双手，把他平躺着的身体拉得更近些，才把头整个埋在他的怀里。

卡卡在黑暗中愣了愣，也把怀里的人搂住，“喂……刚才谁和我说，自己不再是孩子了？还……‘证明’了这么长时间……差点没给我折腾死……”

“我说我自己还是孩子管什么用！你又不会留下来！”怀里的声音闷闷的，还带着哭腔。

卡卡一下子梗住了，刚才积攒的所有哄人的话都消失在脑海里。只听到克里斯继续说，“正式的比赛，我们才一起踢了一场……”

“……”

“我那天进球以后你为什么不过来！”

“……我……”

“我还有好多庆祝进球的动作没来得及和你一起做呢……”

“……克里斯……”

“我当然理解你为什么要走……可我就是难过嘛！”

卡卡用力吸了口气，再埋下头，寻着克里斯的额头吻了下去，“我知道，我错了。”

“你错什么啊？”

“我不讲信用啊。”

“这又不是你能控制的……”

“喂，你到底想怎么样？”

“我就是不知道该怎么样才难过的嘛这都看不出来你是不是笨蛋啊！”

卡卡决定不再问下去了，他觉得他的克里斯就要哭出来了。紧了紧双臂，他才又轻声唤着：“克里斯？”

“嗯……”

“我爱你。”

怀里的人似乎连呼吸都停了，卡卡接着说，“所以，就算我们不在一个球队里踢球，我们……也别分开，好不好？”

怀里一动，好像一只睡在胸膛里的小兽冒了出来，接下来带着咸味儿的吻又覆了上来，厮磨了很久才恋恋不舍地结束，克里斯带点怨气的声音又响在耳边，“卡卡，有没有人说过，你这个人很狡猾？”

“啊？”

“平时看着又正经又成熟，其实特别会撒娇耍赖。你到底还记不记得你比我大八岁啊！”

记得，怎么不记得，他一直都记得当初那个小小的男孩儿如何在他怀里认真地练着标准的葡萄牙语发音，如何搂着他的脖子笑闹哭泣，如何在他的背上安睡，又如何离开他臂膀的庇护，独自在更广阔的的天空中飞翔……

“好嘛……”憋了很久，克里斯才又嘟嘟囔囔地说，“不分开，我答应你。”

一滴泪从卡卡的眼角滑了下来，延迟了好久的情绪终于在此刻爆发。直到越来越多的泪水将克里斯的整个手掌打湿，让男孩儿慌到忘了自己的委屈和难过，只能用力把卡卡抱在怀里，似乎要用自己全部的力量挡在他的身前，去对抗离别的到来。

***能说出我爱你，也不愿说出舍不得。因为真的舍不得。**

***你的里卡多就是这么狡猾，其实你一直都知道。**

这一次，他靠着他的男孩儿的胸膛，把欠了那么多年的泪水，全部还了回去。

**TBC**


	25. 第25章 Promise（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CK。年下。八岁差。

“诶卡卡，克里斯他，没来送你吗？”

就在机场的休息室里，马塞洛找了一圈，“我还以为，他是自己提前来了。”

“哦……”卡卡呆了呆，“无所谓了，没关系。” “是啊，你俩当然没关系。”马塞洛看了他一眼，然后嘟囔了一句，“不然怎么会连房子都直接租给他住了……”

没错，这的确是他俩对外的说法，说是卡卡离开皇马后，他在马德里的别墅就留给了年轻的C罗，毕竟又是带泳池又带健身房去俱乐部还比较方便。之前这位新的金球先生就住在那里，如今他的好朋友卡卡决定回米兰，所以他继续住在那里也比较合理。

就在那一晚，克里斯认真地把他的所有泪水吻尽，然后又好似赌气般地说：“你走那天……我不去送你了。送什么送，又不是以后见不到。大不了我以后买私人飞机，每个周末都飞米兰去看你……”

当时自己说了什么？似乎是什么都没说，只是在克里斯的怀里点了点头，却惹得他的男孩儿又炸了，气得把他的脸捧起来，借着窗外清晨的微光盯着他：“你就不能说一次希望我去送你嘛！你知不知道这世道对懂事的人都不怎么好！也就我怕你这个傻子吃亏！”

在离开马德里前，卡卡请“管家”马歇尔小姐来吃了个饭，因为早在克里斯到马德里的时候，马歇尔小姐就申请了辞职，不过纯属私人理由：她决定去做环球旅行。

“其实当初你们住在一起我还在想……我是不是该介绍个更可靠的人来帮你们打理一些事情。”马歇尔小姐在餐桌上不无感慨地说。

卡卡笑了笑：马歇尔小姐恐怕是他在马德里期间最信任的朋友之一，所以后者也早就对他和克里斯的事了然于胸，只是两个人一直心照不宣。

“你不用担心了，毕竟克里斯身边的团队比我的更庞大，自然会有人做他的生活助理，更何况他的妈妈有时也会来照顾他。”

“但是……”马歇尔小姐放下刀叉，“我想，如果可以，他只想让你留在他身边。”

手顿了下，卡卡还是拿起了手边的酒杯，“或许目前的情况……只有我们不住在一起，才会更好地‘在一起’。不说这个了，祝你旅途愉快，未来你到了米兰或者圣保罗的时候，记得打我电话。”

“好，谢谢你莱特先——哦，我又忘了，我该叫你卡卡了，毕竟，你不是我的老板了。”马歇尔小姐笑着拿着杯子和卡卡的碰了下，然后在喝之前轻轻说了一句，“上帝保佑，你一定要幸福。”

此刻，卡卡已经开始慢慢向停机坪的位置走：米兰为了接他特意派了一架私人飞机，在那上面会有人为他介绍到米兰后的行程，那座城市的人们，正在迫切地等待当年离家远行的孩子尽快回去。 此处停的多是小型飞机，附近还有一处小树林，偶尔会有些送人的车辆停在那里，所以从路过那片树林到停机坪还有相当远的距离，因为卡卡还要听工作人员说着相关的采访安排，就选择步行过去。

而就在路过那片树林时，身边工作人员的电话响了，卡卡在对方接电话的时候，无意看向林木深处。 他看到了——在那里停着一辆车，那是前不久克里斯新买的，今天之前还没有开上路。

卡卡的手突然在口袋里握了起来——说着不送，说别人是傻子，如今这个躲在树林里的傻子到底是谁啊！接下来，他发现那辆车的强光远灯极速的闪了起来：虽然此时是白天，但依旧看得很清楚——三短，一长。

一年前，他跟随皇马出席一个活动，那时正赶上克里斯来马德里看他。因为活动被临时推迟因此拖到很晚，卡卡心不在焉地在会场的时候，收到了克里斯发给他的信息—— “卡卡，我去接你好不好？”然后就发来了一个地址，离卡卡所在的场地不远。

卡卡一惊，抬头看了看周围的队友没注意到他，又赶紧低头回复：“你来这里不方便吧？”

“我开的是你留在车库里的那辆车，你说送我的嘛。”

“不是这个问题好不好？！你还是在家等我吧。”

“我不要！”这个短促的信息之后，就是碰面的具体地点。

现场有了骚动，主持人上场，卡卡无奈地把手机静音放进口袋，收了收心，就想着赶紧结束好去找那个任性的小家伙。

那次活动持续了很久，再为球迷签名以及接受了采访后，时间已经很晚了。

卡卡好不容易找了理由推脱了俱乐部还有队友要送自己的好意，一头扎进马德里静谧的夜，抄小路去了克里斯定下的地点。

而就在他跑到了那个街口，就听到一声急而短促的喇叭声，他寻声望去，就看到一辆车停在不远处，然后，车灯有节奏的亮了几下。

克里斯这么对他说过：“三短一长，那是我给你的信号哦！”

身边突然想起脚步声，卡卡如梦方醒地转过身，看到之前那个去旁边打电话的工作人员满面是汗的跑过来，十分窘迫地对他说：“不好意思Ricky，出了点问题，你再多等一会儿，我马上回来。”

卡卡突然觉得心跳得很快，就点了点头，看着对方迅速跑向远处的停机坪。直到那个人的身影越变越小，卡卡猛一转身，全力向树林深处奔去。

克里斯目瞪口呆地看着外面：他一开始只是看到有人对卡卡说了什么，然后等那个人离开，卡卡突然毫无预兆地一转身，飞速地跑了过来，几乎是瞬间就冲到他的车旁。于是当卡卡轻敲副驾驶那边车窗时，克里斯居然还愣了好几秒，接着才反应过来，解了锁让卡卡打开门钻进来，坐到了他旁边座位上。

“喂你到底——”克里斯的话问到一半，就被卡卡拉了过去，接着一个急切的吻就覆了上来。

克里斯有点懵，他记得上次像这样激烈又主动的吻还是在曼彻斯特的时候，卡卡的“接吻教学”。而这一次，他第一次有要被卡卡淹没的感觉，所以几乎丧失了回应的能力。

亲吻的时间似乎绵长得好像沉入海底，但又似乎只是露珠落下草尖的一瞬。直到放开彼此时，克里斯觉得整个世界潮湿又模糊。他突然觉得自己又变成了当初那个被淋浴花洒浇得湿淋淋的小男孩儿，而卡卡的胸膛是他唯一贪恋的温暖。

下一刻，卡卡努力不哽咽的声音就响在耳边——“克里斯，听着，我很抱歉，在皇马的日子，只能陪你到这里了。但是，我发誓，我的后半辈子，全都是你的。所以，我请求你：好好照顾你自己，好好踢球，好好表现。受伤了也别倔，一定要耐心。别乱打封闭，别急着上场，因为，你以后一定会有很多很多比赛要踢，记得慢慢来，别让我担心。”

“卡卡……”

“嘘，别哭，听我说完：如果我在皇马的运气到此为止，那我愿意把我以后所有的好运气都留给你，因为，我爱你，就像你爱我一样。所以，克里斯，刚才我说的话，你要记住。答应我，好不好？答应我……”

“好……我答应你……” 又一个湿漉漉的吻印唇边，然后怀抱就空了，卡卡迅速打开门跑了出去，一边跑还一边把满脸的泪擦干净。

克里斯靠在椅背上，就那么看着那个身影越跑越远。如果不是脸上还是湿的，唇被吻到发疼，他或许会以为刚才发生的一切只是自己坐在车子里做的一场梦。

窗外的身影终于彻底消失，而阳光显得更亮了。克里斯慢慢把手被挡在眼睛上，这样，他将只会听到飞机划过天际越飞越远的轰鸣：他不知道从此剩他一个人的马德里会是怎样的，他只知道，自己答应卡卡的事一定要做到，这是很久很久以前就在心里暗暗下的保证。

里卡多，你果然最狡猾，永远知道拿什么要求你的克里斯最管用。即使，是在你离开之后。

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有一章就结束了，应该还会有个番外


	26. 第二十六章（完结）Promise（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CK向。年下。8岁差。  
> 明天还有一个番外。

今天是皇马在主场的一轮关键战，比起西班牙德比，同城对磕的重要性似乎更带着些较劲的成分。比赛前的更衣室，结束训话的主教练已经走了出去，队长随意地说着话，似乎是开玩笑，其实也在给大家放松。球员们有的附和几句，手上也没闲着：对护腿板和鞋子做最后的检查，把球衣再整理得妥帖些，最后把一些杂物扔回储物柜。

克里斯把耳钉取下来，接着脖子上的项链也被摘下来，他还把项坠在手心里握了握，才郑重地放起来——那是18岁时卡卡送他的生日礼物。在打开柜门的时候，从身后路过的马塞洛拍了拍他的肩，他扭过头回话，却发现对方的目光停在了一点：那是克里斯储物柜的最上层，他和卡卡身着皇马队服的合照就放在上面。不过这并不算什么，合照很“正常”，于是他用目光询问马塞洛有什么问题，后者只是笑笑，然后就走开了。

卡卡在皇马五年，马塞洛是他最好的朋友之一，卡卡离开时他的这个巴西老乡其实很难过，只是没有克里斯那么明显罢了。

克里斯把柜门关上，暗暗深吸了口气，按住了砰砰乱跳的心——他之所以这么紧张，并不仅仅是因为这场比赛，更重要的是，卡卡会来现场。

自从回到米兰，卡卡就迅速进入比赛状态，回归第一场以替补身份上场，在全场球迷整齐划一的助威声中，顺利完成了自己回归后的第一场比赛。如今距离他回到米兰已经有一个月的时间，在连续首发了两场联赛以及一场欧冠小组赛之后，主教练给了他本轮意甲轮休的机会。虽说卡卡已经进了球，但教练组还是考虑他的身体状况，所以决定让他休息一下。

所以，卡卡借这个机会秘密回到马德里，观看皇马的这场比赛。虽说在西甲的时光并不算顺利，但是在属于卡卡的几大皇马高光时刻里，在同城对决中打进漂亮的一球帮助球队获胜，这样的记忆对于卡卡来说还是十分甜蜜的。因此，既然有了时间，他自然不想错过克里斯来到皇马后的第一场马德里德比。

在本轮之前，克里斯已经连续两轮进球，如果可以实现连续三轮都有斩获，不仅会让他尽早确立在西甲射手榜上的领先位置，更会让挑剔的皇马球迷对这位年轻的葡萄牙前锋愈发爱不释手。

坐在包厢里，卡卡认真地观察着场上的局势：今天对手的士气很盛，多年的交手似乎让他们对伯纳乌的气氛免疫了，主场球迷的气势根本没有影响到他们，反倒是越来越兴奋，大有反客为主的劲头。比赛已经到了最胶着的时候，现在就需要一个人来打破僵局。

恰在此时，皇马得到了任意球的机会，罚球的位置和距离让直接破门并不容易，但如果打战术配合，面对对方严密的铁桶阵进球成功率反倒不高。

克里斯站在了球之后，面对着球门目光如炬。虽然已经是球队内的第一点球手，但是能让队中的中场主力让出主罚任意球的机会并不容易，于是，克里斯这一脚能不能打出水平，将直接影响外界对他的评价。

后退，起跑，摆腿——克里斯的动作一气呵成，而在球飞到最高点的时候，卡卡已经在包间里跳起来。他很熟悉克里斯踢任意球的线路和感觉，他的男孩儿在曼联的比赛他看了无数，所以很确定，这个球一定能进。

随着皮球滑出诡异的弧线落进球网，全场的欢呼在卡卡独自的庆祝之后响起，那声浪似乎快把包厢的落地玻璃震碎了。卡卡长出一口气，又向玻璃边上走进了几步，把双手插在口袋里，用眼神追逐着被队友们围住的克里斯。

进球后的克里斯先是跑向观众席做出了侧耳倾听的手势，又扬了几下手臂，好像个接受粉丝欢呼的大明星，看起来既嚣张又可爱，然后转身开心地接受来自队友们的拥抱。

再接下来，克里斯转过身，仰头，对着一个方向做出了以下动作：右手成拳，轻轻用虎口捶了捶左胸口心脏的位置，接着就把右臂高高举起，最后，他把拳头收回到唇边，轻轻地吻了下。

这个动作是多么的令人熟悉，让全场在稍微平静了几秒后爆发了更大的欢呼。而看到克里斯这个动作，在他身侧还没有跑远的马塞洛愣了下，接着狠狠地往他肩膀上一拍：“你这臭小子！”眼圈儿却红了。

现场的解说员也愣了下，然后开始大笑，又无限叹惋地回忆：当初卡卡带伤上场、并为球队打进关键一球的那场比赛并没有过去太久。虽然饱受争议，但是没人会忘记在伯纳乌的球场上，一个曾经是世界上最好的球员，在他职业生涯面临危机的时候，如何利用有限的机会努力闪闪发光；所以，那天他的姿势也让人印象深刻。如今，克里斯在如此重要的场合里，复刻了卡卡当年的庆祝动作，又怎能不让人感慨呢？

卡卡几乎僵在了包厢的落地玻璃窗前——克里斯是知道他来的，也知道他坐的位置。所以，当克里斯对着他的方向作出和他当年一样的庆祝姿势时，他有了心脏被击穿的感觉。一瞬间，他几乎有种想哭的冲动，又有种情窦初开时懵懂的心动感。这种感觉几乎让他不知所措，连呼吸都乱了节奏。就算来到这里是他和克里斯的秘密，然而这一刻的幸福和感动，让他甚至觉得脸莫名的发烫。

都是30多岁的人，怎么还这么幼稚啊……卡卡一边在心里吐槽自己，一边贪恋地用目光锁定克里斯在球场上奔跑的身影：你看，没有我，你一样做得很好，不是吗？他在心里默默说着这句话，泛起一种混着几分心酸的欣慰。

比赛结束了，皇马获胜。兴奋的球迷散去，无孔不入的媒体和记者也在对着克里斯好一番刨根问底后满意而去——特别是有人意味深长地问他那个庆祝动作的意义时，克里斯却反问道：“你们看出来了吗？”看到记者们只是下意识点头，他就笑得一脸天真地回答，“那就是了哦，你们觉得什么就是什么啊。”记者们愣了下，下一秒就都笑了，甚至放任克里斯就这么从混采区跑回了休息室，原谅了这个臭小子巧妙地打太极，把这个问题的核心混了过去。

洗好了澡，又为一个电视台录了一个小小的短片，眼见着人越来越少，克里斯就对身为助理的里奇使了个眼色。里奇回了个“我就知道算了我认命”的表情，就帮忙把其他零碎的事担了下来，克里斯趁着这机会从消防门跑了出去。

进了安全通道，他按照之前的约定跑去事先约定的一个角落。要不是之前卡卡有过提示，克里斯一开始都没发现卡卡在那里等他。直到近了，他才发现卡卡修长的身影被隐在了拐角处，听到他的脚步和越来越近的呼吸声，才抬起头，眼睛亮亮地对他笑起来。

几乎还没到面前，克里斯就伸长手把卡卡拉到自己怀里吻了上去。心还在狂跳，简直比在球场上时跳得还快 。但此时距离球场彻底关闭已经没有多少时间了，再贪恋此刻的温存也必须先做正事，于是克里斯松开怀抱，一把握住卡卡的手：“跟我来！”

此时，安静的球场几乎空无一人，他们走的是没有摄像头的通道，脚步在寂静的空间里发出巨大的回声。克里斯紧紧握住卡卡的手奔跑着，卡卡被他拉着向前，虽然呼吸越来越急促，却觉得脚步越来越轻，似乎克里斯就这么拉着他跑过了时光，跑回了完全没有伤痛的岁月，只需要一瞬就可以从球场的这头滑到另一头……

他们的路线是一直缓缓向上的，直到一个铁门前才停住。克里斯大大地喘了几口气，看起来不是累，而是兴奋。他对着身旁的卡卡眨了眨眼，就用力一推门——

有些强烈的风扑到面上，差点让卡卡无法睁眼。他下意识用胳膊挡了下，然后再放下手，就发现门外一片奇异的亮光。克里斯拉着他走出去——原来这里是伯纳乌球场高处、一个隐秘又视角极好的角落，可以看到球场的全景，而此时灯光全开，让整个圣伯纳乌变成了一块闪闪发光的宝石。

“我的天，你怎么发现的……”卡卡有点目瞪口呆，“我来皇马踢了五年球都不知道还有这么个地方。” 

“嘻嘻！奥古斯丁告诉我的，他说他有时候会偷偷带孩子来这里玩。”克里斯一脸的得意。

奥古斯丁是伯纳乌球场的老管理员，卡卡还在皇马的时候，每次去主场比赛都会看到那张乐呵呵胖墩墩的笑脸。

“诶，你跟奥古斯丁那么好了啊？”

“因为，我会和他聊你啊！”克里斯眨着眼睛，“他很想你的，所以我和他聊到你，他就很开心。”

卡卡心里泛过一些酸楚和感动，却看到克里斯又往上走了几步，他生怕克里斯滑倒，就赶紧收紧了两个人十指相扣的手。

克里斯此时却松开了卡卡，整个人都面向着浩渺的夜空，张开双手，深深地吸了一口气；而在他脚下，就是如宫殿般光芒四射的伯纳乌球场。

“卡卡，”克里斯唤着，却没有回头，“你相信我吗？”

“啊？”

“我是问，你相不相信我。”

虽然这话问得没头没脑，但卡卡还是本能地回答：“我相信你。”

“那你记住，我，一定会成为这里，最独一无二的人。”

夜风突然变得更大了，但是依旧没有盖过克里斯虽然不高但是却无比坚定的声音，每一个字都清晰地进入卡卡的耳朵。

“我一定会成为这个俱乐部里，进最多的球、甚至拿到最多冠军的球员。就算不能做到全部，我也一定能做到——即使有一天，我必须离开皇马，但这里的人都不会忘记：克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，就是伯纳乌之王。”

虽然早就知道克里斯的个性，但如此霸气十足的宣言，还是让卡卡震撼不已。不过克里斯还没说完，他继续道，“我向你保证，我会得到作为一个最伟大的皇马球员，能够得到的一切。”然后转回头，在辉煌的灯影里对着卡卡他灿烂一笑，认真地说出最后一句，“连同你的那份一起。”

迎接克里斯的，是卡卡用大到出奇的力量把他拉到怀里；就好像很多很多年前，一个自信又强大的少年拥着小男孩儿克里斯一样。克里斯真的很爱这种感觉，那时，自己只是个懵懂无知的孩子，他最喜欢的就是卡卡的怀抱，安全、温暖，让他可以抵抗一切的未知和孤单。如今，那个感觉还在，无论世事如何变迁，那个卡卡还在，这就足够了。

并不是一直能做到热爱生活的，这个混账的世界就是这样，让你得到一些，然后再夺走一些，人心的无情比北半球的冬天还要冷。但是对于卡卡来说，既然已经离开南半球家乡的温暖，那就必须义无反顾地面对这世间的无常。悲伤，狂喜，失落，得意……这是必须迎接的一切，还是会伤心的，但永远不会畏惧。

*即使曾经失去，但你仍旧希冀着阳光下的一切，因为还善良，因为不服输，因为很期待；

*更因为，那个男孩儿，很爱你。

**正篇完**


	27. 番外 马德拉岛的雕像

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对应正篇里的第13章两个人第一次在马德拉岛上玩的内容，番外是故地重游

就在克里斯29岁那年，一座比他本人高得多的雕像，真的矗立在了马德拉岛的一端，面向太阳升起的地方，闪闪发光。

雕像落成一年多后，卡卡才有空和克里斯来到这里故地重游。两年前，卡卡终于从米兰退役。从那之后，他一边在米兰做着类似于经营的工作，一边在大学里正经八百地开始了他的学业，因为打定主意一定要拿到学位，所以忙的程度比大球星克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多还夸张，于是，即使平时也会见面，克里斯依旧时不时的拿撒娇当牢骚，卡卡退役多久他就能碎碎念多久。

之所以克里斯对着卡卡变得这么话痨，主要是：他觉得自己是有“成功经验”的。那是在他效力皇马第一个赛季结束之后，他趁着休赛期去动了一个大手术，目的是对积累的旧伤做一个彻底的修复，但手术的复杂和术后的痛苦程度远超他的想象。当时妈妈和相关的护理人员都在，可克里斯不太想在母亲面前露出太难受的表情，又不愿意一直待在医院，就在回了马德里的住处后找了个借口把其他人支走，在电话里软磨硬泡的让卡卡来陪他。

本来以为卡卡最多待一个礼拜，没想到他不仅陪了克里斯一个月、直到新赛季米兰快集训的时候才回去，还托当时在希腊旅行的马歇尔小姐帮忙，找来了一位她当护士的密友，每个白天都来为克里斯做必要的护理。至于每个傍晚到转天的午后，就是专属于两个人的时光。那是自从在一起后，他们单独相处时间最长的一次，克里斯想来想去都觉得是自己的“撒娇大法”起了作用，才让卡卡守了他那么久。

不过卡卡并没有告诉他，他到了马德里的第三天晚上，克里斯发了烧，虽然温度不高，护士也在电话里说，只要物理降温就可以，但卡卡也是一夜都没睡好。偏偏克里斯烧得迷迷糊糊时拉着卡卡的手叫了声大哥哥，把卡卡心疼得眼泪差点掉出来，所以那之后他就一直陪着他的小男友直到他欢蹦乱跳，期间卡卡表现出来的疼惜近似于溺爱，简直让克里斯回想起自己还是个小娃娃时家里人对他的独宠。

幸运的是，那之后克里斯几乎就再也没有一次重伤的经历。对自己半梦半醒时做了什么完全没印象的克里斯，之后还开玩笑说自己要是再伤一次卡卡就又可以来陪他了，却被卡卡厉声训斥，说再开这样的玩笑就揍他，那样子完全不像开玩笑。而克里斯至今也不知道卡卡当初为什么要发那么大的脾气，明明那段时间里这人温柔得让克里斯都快忘了他也是会发火的……

就在卡卡退役的第700天，也是克里斯拿到了自己的第三个金球以及又一个欧冠冠军后，两个人一起找了个时间偷偷回了马德拉岛，这一次，卡卡终于坐上了克里斯的私人飞机——“我自己也有干吗非要坐你的？”以前每次卡卡当面这么说的时候，克里斯都气得按住他一通狠亲——这人，真的太知道怎么把自己惹火了，也不知道这有什么好玩的……

本来就是旅游热门地点的马德拉岛，因为克里斯的关系变得更加游人如织，而且如今不仅有自然美景，还有CR7博物馆这个独特的人文景观，更可以在里面买买买……以至于卡卡对着克里斯吐槽：“你的博物馆有那么好看吗？明明岛上那么多有意思的地方都玩不过来……”

克里斯则不满地翻白眼，“诶你到底是不是我男人啊？！哪有这么打击人的！”

“是你说的，马德拉岛最好玩了嘛！那么多好玩的地方如果让一个博物馆占了第一岂不是很没面子？”

“……你故意的！”

对，卡卡的确是挺会故意的，自从退役了以后，除了工作和读书，就是把当职业球员时合同里明确规定不能玩的都玩了一遍，包括滑雪、跳伞、潜水、骑马、蹦极……玩够了还不忘美滋滋地把照片po上社交媒体，气得克里斯私下信息说早晚要把卡卡取关或者屏蔽，毕竟那些他自己也想玩得不得了。

到了岛上后，克里斯就先找信得过的当地朋友把两个人的行李送回自己去年新盖的别墅，然后就趁着此时游客最少的地方，带着卡卡四处逛。虽然后来已经不住在岛上了，但因为每年都要回去，所以克里斯对于岛上的路线还算熟悉，即使不少地方都经过了翻修，克里斯也能设计出属于两个人的私密路线。只是卡卡提出要去看克里斯的雕像让他磨叽了半天，其实塑像这事对于克里斯来说的确是很得意，但是在自己爱的人面前……还是略有些羞耻，不过他最后还是带着卡卡去了。

到了雕像附近，卡卡才知道克里斯早就找了当地的朋友，用所谓维护的借口，让雕像及附近的景点都关闭一天，算是给两个人清了场。卡卡不禁感慨克里斯这个“地头蛇”可真是当得名副其实，也难怪，这毕竟是他C罗的地盘嘛。

“诶？那个可以玩滑翔伞的地方都那么热闹了？”卡卡站在半山坡，指着远处的一个地方。

克里斯顺着他的手指望去，就回答道：“那里早就修好了，后来来玩的人越来越多，就又扩大了规模，现在算是一个特色项目，去年还在这里搞过滑翔伞的锦标赛。”他转头看了看卡卡，“怎么？想玩？”

“不了，之前玩过就可以了。”说着他瞥了眼克里斯，“再说也不知道谁因为我玩了一次就碎碎念了半个月，烦都烦死了。”

“……我嫉妒不行啊！”

“行啦……”卡卡伸出手，不轻不重地捏了捏克里斯柔软的耳垂，“我知道你是担心。放心吧，那些极限项目我不会再玩了。等你退役吧，我教你骑马。”

“真的？！”

“真的，我在米兰的一个马场里养了匹赛马，它挺能赚钱的，每次赢完比赛都够我单独用好几次马场了。我给你存着。”

此时，从对面的山顶吹来了猛烈的风，卡卡的头发被吹乱了，他顺手整理了下，然后突然就笑了下。

克里斯好奇地问他：“笑什么？”

“没什么，就是今早梳头时发现自己有白发了，当时还心慌了下，真好笑，老了就是老了，我居然也会怕……”

“嘁……还不到40岁，老什么老……”克里斯翻了个大大的白眼，“我打算40岁退役，可不是觉得老了，而是对于普通人来说，40岁的男人能干的事还很多好吧？再说了，”克里斯顿了顿，“老了也没什么不好，那不就等于……我们已经在一起一辈子了嘛……”

卡卡心里一动，就觉得手心一暖，克里斯已经悄悄伸出手，把自己的手指塞进了他的掌心。

就这么牵着手安静地走着，不知不觉到了预定的地点——那座大球星C罗雕塑的脚下。于是卡卡就松开了克里斯的手，转而开始非常非常认真地端详，认真到克里斯甚至觉得他是故意的……

“喂，你看够了没有啊……”看着卡卡还在那儿仰着脖子认真地盯着着自己的雕像，克里斯觉得别扭极了，忍不住一叠声地催促起来，“太阳下山前还有别的地方可去呢，你要是累了我们干脆回家好了。真人还不够你看的……”

“哎呀知道了知道了……”卡卡嘴上应付着，目光随便地下移，突然呆了呆，接着噗嗤一声就笑出了声。

“有什么好笑的啊？”克里斯好奇地走近，顺着卡卡示意的眼神看过去：原来问题出在雕像那“闪闪发光”的裆部——等下怎么回事啊什么时候那里那么亮了！

“我怀疑啊，是不是那些游客拿这里当‘幸运位’了？”卡卡笑到快要站不住，就用手扶住了克里斯的人肩膀，“搞不好就是觉得，摸多了可以生一个和你一样的儿子？”

“你胡说八道什么！”

“哈哈哈哈哈你别生气啊哈哈哈哈哈！好好好，不是‘幸运位’，只是这个高度比较好摸……噗！”

“喂！”

夜晚。别墅。卧室。

“喂喂喂等下克里斯，你你你你别这么……记仇好不好！”

“谁说我记仇了？只不过，别人都是摸假的，你能摸‘真的’难道不好？干吗，嫌弃啊？”

“那个，不是……喂你别忘了我已经快40岁了老胳膊老腿经不起你折腾——”

“哦，是吗？可是……里卡多先生，我看你又是跳伞又是骑马平时还跟你的那群迷弟同学打网球跑马拉松可是忙得很，没觉得你有老的意思啊？”

“那那那那……那能一样嘛……”

“你到底想不想我！”

往后躲的动作顿了顿，腿就被拽住，再被一把拖了回去。亲吻的声音迅速地响起，和衣料的摩擦声一起刺激着耳骨膜，让人面红心热、情燥不已。

“喂……”克里斯低低的声音伴着灼热的气息喷在卡卡的耳边，“你还记得当年你来这里玩的事吗？”

“记得……”卡卡扭动着身体，想要躲开克里斯的手，却被他拥得更紧。

“如果我说，那次你告诉我，你分手了，我其实是高兴大于吃惊的；而且当你在我面前哭，我就想着，或许未来有一天，你就是我的——你会不会觉得我，很卑鄙……”

一股热流已经慢慢从小腹内向上腾起，卡卡几乎快要话不成句，“不，不会……”

得意又有点魅惑的笑出现在了不再是男孩的克里斯的嘴角，他埋下头，顺着卡卡的脖颈一路吻下去。那肌肤的震颤让他很确定，他和怀中的人即将拥有一个极为美妙的夜晚。

马德拉岛，终于变成了真正意义上的，只属于他们两个人。

**那个男孩儿很爱你 番外完**


	28. 本文衍生视频Young and Beautiful

**视频地址** →<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RiWo1nptl7U>

终于在情人节这天把这个心愿了了，这首young and beautiful十分经典，之前有太多大神做了这首歌，但是当我写到《那个男孩儿很爱你》第24章，写下这段文字——“于是此刻，卡卡就看着克里斯披着如星海闪烁的灯光，踏碎了满地的乐音，穿过人群，一步步地向他走近。世界安静，喧嚣褪去，乐声消寂，唯有他的男孩，好像沐浴着光的年轻的神，向他走来。”我立刻满脑子都是这首歌，所以，虽然在不看文的人看来有些莫名其妙，但还是用文中的思路做了这首歌。以及这首歌的中文翻译很多，我是结合了多个来源以及自己的理解写下属于自己的版本。


End file.
